Misguided Reslts
by Mindige0
Summary: Harry is left with his Aunt and Uncle only to be moved to the US and to the small town of Forks, Washington. Will Harry be able to survive his time with only his Uncle and what of the vampires that reside there? Also what happens when the Potters, who are alive come knocking; looking for the child they left with Petunia Dursley?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I know neither set of characters and I make no money of writing about them.**

 **Authors Notes: If you have a problem with slash then this story isn't for you. If you have problems with Harry Potter being in the Twilight world then this fic isn't for you. And finally if you don't like the way I write then this fic is so not for you. I'm not a writer by trade and I don't paint myself to be one, so don't flame me for less than stellar grammar and punctuation.**

 **Pairing: Harry Potter/Edward Cullen**

 **Rating: Mature, some contain my not be suitable for younger peoples so be aware that abuse does come into play in this fic.**

"Rosalie where are you going? Don't you dare….." Edward Cullen said glaring at his sister as she stood up and made her way over to a table that held a teen aged boy with messy black hair. The woman did not respond, she only completed her trek and then took a seat across from the other teen.

"Rose?" The teen asked wondering why the "Ice Queen" of the Cullen family was sitting with him, after all that had happened.

"My brother is what are they calling it now these days? A Tool?" The other teen smiled before giving a laugh at her words. She was one of the most intimidating people at the school; most girls envied her while the boys wanted her.

"You don't…" here the teen stopped when he noticed a large shadow over where Rosalie Hale and he sat.

"Rose" whined a very large burly looking teen as he stood over the table where the pair now sat.

"I refuse to sit with that brother of mine. I *like* him and nothing Edward decides is going to make me *stop* liking him. So if that means a rift between us then so be it" Rosalie said to the burly teen before he plonked himself down in another chair at the table.

"You *like* me?" The dark haired teen asked amazed that Rosalie Hale was actually admitting to liking him, little old Harry Potter.

"Of course, what's there not to like?" The burly teen said wondering how his brother could be so self-centered. The dark haired teen gave a shrug before wincing, which was a decidedly bad idea.

"Again" Rosalie asked concern evident in her words.

"Yeah, but I'm emancipated now"

"Esme is beside herself you know" Emmett said watching the teen and wondering yet again about why Edward was such a jack ass.

"I…I….I had sort of hoped to uh" Harry just didn't know what to say. He had planned out his emancipation for a good long while with the help of the Cullens, but now with Edward's and his friendship over he wasn't sure where his plans stood.

"Don't worry about it" Rosalie said already thinking of the small cottage on the property that would be suitable for Harry and his needs.

"Yeah, okay, right" Harry said rubbing the back of his neck. He could tell that Rosalie was cooking up something he just didn't know what.

"Eat" Rosalie said pushing the small try of food to Harry, and then watching closely as the teen ate slowly.

"How bad is it?"

"Well"

"Should you even be here?"

"No" Harry answered honestly; he knew that the pair could probably smell the blood in the air but he was lucky in that they didn't think of him as food.

"Let Emmett help you to class"

"I'm okay"

"Harry"

"Just let me do it, I'm already getting enough attention with you here and your family over there" here Harry pointed to where Alice, Jasper and Edward sat, one glaring while the other two looked on curious.

"Indeed" Rosalie conceded before looking around the room that they sat in and stopped on the person that had caused the rift and fight that now had the Cullens broken up.

"I hate her" Rosalie murmured to Emmett, knowing full well that Harry had heard her as well along with her brother sitting at the other table. It was well known at the school that Rosalie Hale liked no one besides her family and her boyfriend but it was also known that Rosalie Hale hated Isabella Swan, her brother's current girlfriend. Harry said nothing, he was already in enough hot water, and he didn't need to agree with Rosalie only for Edward to hear.

"I won't allow you to be walking around in this sort of condition" Rosalie said again looking over at the dark haired teen.

"Harry" Emmett called out only to have the teen shake his head. It was clear on his face that his uncle was unhappy with him. He had tried using his usual glamour but had been unsuccessful with covering everything.

"Harry" Rosalie said now clearly concerned over the teen sitting across from her. It was here that Harry looked up and the pair of vampires that sat across from him winced, a move that was rarely if ever done. They hadn't noticed before the condition of Harry's face.

"Can I say again I hate that *human*" Rosalie all but snarled. It had been the girl's fault that Edward was no longer friends with Harry, and it had also been her and her lies that Harry had attempted to do something to her, that made Edward rage at his one-time best friend. The girl couldn't have been here less than a year and she was already causing more trouble than she was worth; at least in Rosalie's opinion.

"You can and I can *totally* agree with you" Harry said before glaring at the girl in question, who was sitting next to gossip queen Jessica Stanley smirking at Harry as their eyes met. Harry chanced a glance over to the table that Rosalie and Emmett had left and saw that Alice seemed deep in conversation with Edward before standing up and dancing her way along with Jasper to where he sat with Rosalie and Emmett.

"My brother is a tool" Alice said agreeing with what Rosalie had told Harry.

"Oh Harry!" Alice said she had seen the fight that had occurred but had been unable to do anything about it since Edward had banned them from helping Harry in any way. No one had been happy about the demand but had played nice until Edward started acting like a jerk again. That had come that morning when he had all but told the family that they had better find their own way to school since he had to pick Bella up and she didn't like being crowded. That had made Rosalie mad, and she had taken her BMW Convertible to school, toting Alice, Jasper and Emmett with her. The final straw had come when Rosalie saw Harry being hassled by Mike Newton and his friends over him not being liked by the Cullens any longer. She had wanted to step in and at about the time she was going to slice the teens down, Edward had popped out of nowhere and told her to leave it be, that Harry deserved everything he got. Rosalie hated being told what to do and she especially hated when Edward told her what to do and acted like a jerk and that he was better than anyone. So instead of taking a seat at the usual table they did at lunch, she had made her way over to the *only* human that she liked in her long existence.

"Yeah, I finally got my emancipation papers last night. My uncle wasn't happy about that" Harry said wincing as he touched his warm and bruised cheek.

"Here" Alice said taking a seat next to Harry and placing one of her cool hands on his cheeks, instantly making him feel at least a bit better.

"So how bad is it?" Jasper asked, he could feel the emotions coming off Harry and they ranged from pain to sadness and one glimmer of happiness.

"This is with a glamour on" Harry said knowing that the vampires would sense if he was lying or not. Everyone at the table held their not necessary breath; if this was how bad Harry looked with a glamour then they weren't really sure on how he was even up and about.

"Do you have somewhere to go?" Alice asked, she didn't want to make Harry any more uncomfortable than he already was.

"Uh, no. That was sort of the reason I was getting hassled by Mike Newton" Harry said looking at the group and wondering what he had done to have the four vampires at his table, again.

"What do you mean?" Emmett asked confused, it wasn't like Harry to go looking for a fight it just wasn't his way.

"Well there is an apartment above the store that they owned and I asked his mom if I could rent it out"

"And his mother sent the message via Mike" Rosalie summed up, that still didn't give Mike and his loser friends the lee way to give Harry a hard time. He was already having a plenty hard time as it was.

"So"

"No, they don't want *my kind* around the store" Harry said before playing with the limited food on his plate. He was quiet hungry but he knew with the limited amount of food that he best make it last.

"Here" Rosalie said jumping up and getting some things from the lunch line so that Harry could eat. She had to get away for a moment, for she didn't want to scare Harry more than he already was. When she returned it was to see that Alice seemed to have taken up some sort of first-aid on Harry while everyone sort of watched the table with either awe or distaste.

"You're making a scene" Harry said quietly, he didn't want Edward to hear but he knew regardless the male vampire would hear and probably make his life more miserable than it already was at this point.

"I don't care" Alice said before pulling out a tissue she kept for some odd reason, mostly to act like a regular teenaged human. She began to dab at Harry's face making some people wince, most thought that Harry didn't deserve that sort of thing but knew better than to go and help. Emmett looked over to where Edward now sat alone and saw that he had a scowl on his face, obviously unhappy about the turn people's thoughts had taken. It was then that Emmett watched as Isabella Swan made her way over to where Edward sat sulking acting as if she was concerned.

"She is so fake" Emmett said amazed that his brother was actually falling for the routine that she was giving of being a concerned girlfriend.

"We all know that" Rosalie grouched out not at all happy with the state of things.

"You didn't answer my question" Alice said looking at Harry wondering when he was going to answer. She had asked while Rosalie was getting some lunch for him if he had found a place to stay since he couldn't stay in the apartment above the sporting goods store. He had yet to answer her question, she had a feeling she already knew the answer but she wanted to hear it from Harry first.

"I don't have any where to go" Harry mumbled hoping that the vampires wouldn't be able to understand what he was saying.

"What do you mean?" Jasper asked, this was the one human that he could deal with. For some reason the slight teen didn't smell like food. They had theorized that it had something to do with Harry's wizarding background but couldn't confirm it. He had at the beginning smelled like food to all of the members of the Cullen family, but as they got to know him his smell became less and less appealing to them.

"Well my *loving* uncle dropped me off here at school with a 'and don't come back' and well I don't have any money to rent a hotel room and Forks isn't a place that has tons of places for me to go" Harry explained quietly knowing that Edward was listening in on the conversation even from a distance.

"Jasper" Rosalie said knowing that the military teen would know what she wasn't saying. Jasper nodded his head and left the cafeteria after kissing Alice on the lips.

"What are you guys up to?" Harry asked, he didn't want to put any more strain on the Cullen family Coven if he didn't have to. He was already causing enough trouble because of Isabella Swan and her lies.

"No worries" Alice chirped before going back to trying to help Harry with putting his face back to rights.

"I should kill her" Rosalie mumbled so that only Emmett and a still fussing Alice heard. She got a shake of the head from both and a slightly evil smile from Alice.

"She'll get what's coming to her, soon" Alice said knowing that her coven members would leave it alone, at least for now.

"Oh what's that smell?" Emmett asked as he watched as Edward and Isabella Swan made their way over to their table.

"Dog" Rosalie said loud enough that both their brother and his girlfriend heard it.

"Wet dog" Emmett said agreeing with his wife, Isabella Swan for the past few weeks had taken up reeking of dog, which meant that she was staying over in Quileute land which she had been told to stop doing, and she obviously didn't understand or didn't care about the treaty that the two groups had made many years ago.

"Emmett" Edward said with a warning in his voice, as if that would stop him this time.

"What do *you* want?" Rosalie asked clearly unhappy with having to smell the dog smell that hung in the air.

"What do you think you are going? Sitting here with *him*?" Edward began lowly making Isabella Swan prim at the words that were rolling out of Edward's mouth.

"We are taking care of a family member, something you should try and remember" Rosalie said her voice taking on an icy tone. Isabella Swan had at least enough sense to wince at the words.

"He's not family"

"To you maybe but to us he is, and remember that when you decide to bring your toy around" Rosalie sniped knowing she was making Edward angry, she didn't care. Edward had taken one scent of the girl who stood next to him and deemed her his mate; it was just too bad that no one in the family believed him. They all knew better, Edward had found his mate over two years ago, when they had first moved to Forks from Alaska.

 _~Flashback~_

 _A small teen made their way toward one of the more crowded area of the campus. He knew he had no business being there, but he had to go that way to get to his first class of the new year._

" _Potter, where do you think you are going?" The small teen stopped before quickly walking away from where a group of boys played rowdily._

" _Potter, I'm talking to you" Mike Newton said as he made his way over to where the other teen had now stopped._

" _Potter you are such a loser" Mike Newton said before pushing the smaller teen making him tip over due to the weight of his book bag._

" _Loser"_

" _Apologize" another teen said which had the small teen looking up and seeing who was standing up to Mike Newton and his group of friends._

" _I'm not apologizing to that freak and who are you?" Mike said defensively before really looking at the teen standing in front of him._

" _Do so now or you will force me to do something that I will regret" the bronzed-haired teen said making Mike Newton scared for the first time._

" _Sorry" Mike said not at all sorry, the smaller teen took the apology knowing that if he didn't he would pay later on._

" _Be gone with you" the other teen said before making his way over to where the smaller teen still rested on the ground._

" _Hi there" the bronzed-hair teen said before sticking out his hand, something that his family did not do. It was a huge no, no to give a human a hand._

" _Thanks" the other teen said not really noticing that the hand he had taken was cooler than it should be to the touch._

" _No problem, Edward Cullen by the way"_

" _Harry Potter" the smaller teen said before he was being guided to his first class that he had, with Edward following talking about things to do in the small city._

 _~End of Flashback~_

That had been the day that everyone in the coven except for Edward had figured out that Harry Potter was Edward Cullen's mate. He hadn't done that sort of thing even when meeting Isabella Swan his current girlfriend, so they had known instantly that Harry was special. When they got to know the teen, they found out about his wizarding capabilities, something that the town knew him for. His strange ways and witchcraft that he did, Harry had stated that he didn't mind all that much but his uncle did. The Cullens took an instant liking to Harry and from that day forward you wouldn't see Edward Cullen without Harry Potter close by, now though things had changed and you couldn't see Edward Cullen without Isabella Swan.

"You will respect Bella"

"I don't have to do anything of the like. She should keep much better company than she does" Rosalie said before turning up her nose, the smell was enough to make her want to leave. She didn't know how Edward did it, for he had to know that the smell was much too strong for friendship to be the only thing occurring.

"Rosalie" Edward said his teeth clenched, showing how on edge he really was about things.

"Edward" was shot back; it was at that time that Jasper came back in and the bell rung to signal the end of the lunch period.

"Gotta go, bye, bye" Rosalie said waggling her fingers at her brother and his girlfriend before helping Harry stand up.

"Let's go Edward" Isabella 'call me Bella' Swan said before stomping away knowing that Edward would soon follow. It was in a split instant that Edward's and Harry's eyes met, and Harry actually saw the concern that Edward had for him but it was gone before he could analyze if it was true or not. Edward mumbled something under his breath that only his family members could hear and then left to find his girlfriend.

"Things set?" Rosalie asked Jasper before getting a nod and then a quick smile from the other forever teen.

"Good" Alice and Rosalie said before they were guiding Harry to his next class which just so happened to have Edward and Isabella in it.

"I hate my life you know" Harry said casually, it was good to have his family back that was for sure.

"Don't we all" Emmett questioned before making a face at Harry which had the teen laughing something that he hadn't done in the days and weeks after Edward had ripped into him about the Swan girl.

"Lucky thing I don't have any more classes with them, you should see it, no on second thought you shouldn't" Harry joked, he was really trying to keep his mind off the pain that was running through his body at the time.

"Someone will be here to take you to your next class" Rosalie said before placing Harry in his seat and then leaving the room with a glare to everyone there but especially her brother and the Swan girl. Harry could only shake his head, only Rosalie could scare a teacher.

"Order" and class begun, each class thereafter was met with Harry being greeted at the door by one of the Cullen members and being helped to his next class. By the end of the day Harry was quite ready to crawl into bed and never come back out. He had heard the rumors that were flying around Forks High School about why the Cullens, minus Edward were helping him around. Most had come to some sort of conclusion that the Cullens knew about his home life not being the best and so sought to help him out. Most figured once he was better that things would return back to the way it had been weeks prior with the Cullens sitting at a table by themselves and Harry sitting in the corner avoiding being noticed.

"Harry" Alice greeted the teen once the final bell had rung.

"Hey Alice" Harry said tired as she helped him to his locker.

"What's that" Alice asked before being told that it was the things that he had been 'allowed' to take from his uncle's house.

"Not much, but that's fine" Alice chirped already planning a shopping trip for Harry in the coming days, if he were up to it. It was good to have her buddy back, she had been heart broken when Edward had laid down the law that no one was to go near Harry any longer. Before they had sort of just let things be between the pair but when Edward had gave the directive Alice had almost broken in two. Harry besides Edward and Jasper was her only true friend. It was tough to be friends with Rosalie and Emmett didn't have a serious bone in his body, so he wasn't someone she could confide in some of the visions that she had. Edward usually always had something to say about the vision while her husband just nodded his head and agreed with her. None of the responses she wanted, Harry though always was willing to listen to her and talk things through, make her realize that her visions were a blessing and not a curse.

"Yeah, it wasn't a ton there I wanted anyway" Harry agreed with Alice before leaning on her for support as they made their way over to where Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper stood by Rosalie's car waiting for them to arrive.

"Uh oh" Alice said slipping in and out of a vision very quickly to see the oncoming conflict.

"What" all three Cullens said at the same moment.

"Here comes trouble" Alice said before Edward and his girlfriend made their way over.

"What do you think you are doing? You can't possibly be thinking of taking *him* home" Edward said the venom of the words hitting their intended target, which made the human girl smile. Oh life would be perfect soon enough, if only she could figure out the reason for Edward's hesitation to bring her to meet his parents. They would after all marry, if she had anything to say about it, she just wasn't cut out for this sort of existence.

"We're taking him to a doctor if you must know, I would have thought even you would have some compassion at seeing him as he is." Rosalie spat at Edward, she was quite tired of his holier than though attitude he had taken up since going out with the bint in front of her. She meant nothing to all of them and that was the main reason on why she had not been granted entrance into their house. That was the one place that they could be themselves and if they allowed her entry that would mean they would have to put on their masks, something that they shouldn't have to do in their home. The girl didn't suspect a thing about them, and most could tell since she hung out with Jessica Stanley, who was known to be a gossip queen and trouble starter.

"He's faking" Isabella Swan said before sneering at the group and then leaving. As soon as she became Mrs. Edward Cullen she would make Edward cut ties with those that he called family. Emmett and Alice rolled their eyes, as if anyone would do this sort of thing and then lie about it. Edward stood with his family for a moment before Isabella was calling for him to come over to where Mike Newton and Jessica Stanley stood making plans for the football game that was to happen later on that night.

"Home you go" Alice said before loading Harry and his limited things into the car where Rosalie sat gripping the steering wheel. Her brother was being a complete and utter Jack Ass about this and she couldn't wait until he got his, for he had it coming. Harry said nothing at the words; he knew that nothing he would say would stop them. The drive to the Cullen resident was made with Alice giving odd predictions about what Mike and Jessica would be doing after the football game.

"Harry!" Esme greeted the group as she saw the BMW convertible pull up to the house.

"Hi Esme" Harry said before blushing, Esme was always able to get him to blush for no reason.

"You look a fright, come, come Carlisle is waiting for you" Esme said directing Jasper, who now had Harry into the house.

"Harry" Carlisle said before frowning at how bad Harry looked.

"Glamours off" Carlisle said having already heard that Harry had his glamours on. Harry took a deep breath and prayed that the Cullens wouldn't kick him out the moment they saw how bad he was.

"There you go" Harry said without his glamours on any longer.

"Harry how can you see?" Was questioned by one in the group, Harry truly did look a fright; one of his eyes was swollen shut while the other was barely open. It looked as if someone had stood on his face for there was a huge shoe print on his face. The Cullens could only assume how bad the rest of Harry's body was if his face looked as bad as it did.

"Come" Carlisle said waving Harry into a room that he had set up when he heard about his condition and plight. He truly loved Edward, he did but he knew along with the rest of the family that Isabella Swan was not Edward's mate it was Harry. If she was anything it was his singer, a person's whose blood made you do anything to try and get.

"Here" Carlisle said pointing to a sofa like item in his office before the room was crowded with Cullens and Hales.

"A little peace"

"Right" Alice said taking the hand of both Jasper and Emmett and looking to Esme for help with Rosalie who was stationed on the other side of the room, watching Harry like a hawk.

"Rosalie" Esme called out only to get a growl.

"She can stay" Harry said knowing that Rosalie wouldn't leave even if she had to. Esme nodded her head before closing the door quietly behind herself. She like the rest would wait downstairs listening for when they could return to the room.

"Your uncle sure did do you in, didn't he?" Carlisle said before going to his desk and getting a file that he had on Harry to make sure that he charted everything that happened to Harry should his uncle try and get custody of him later on.

"He wasn't happy at all about the emancipation going through" Harry said from one side of his mouth since the other side was pretty much swollen shut.

"I bet not" Carlisle said before getting out his camera and taking photos of the damage that had occurred to Harry at the hands of his uncle. Rosalie watched from the corner she stood in still as a statue, she had taken Harry in just like everyone in their family when they arrived. She remembered the day that Edward brought home the slight teen to introduce to his family, everyone including her had fallen instantly in love with the boy; and now here he was looking like he was on death's door. Not something she liked at all, she would make sure that Harry's uncle would pay.

"Here, this will help for the pain" Carlisle said pulling out some pills and handing them over to Harry.

"Now Harry we really need to talk about living arrangements and power of attorney" Carlisle said looking very serious. Harry shook his head; he didn't want to think about that right now. All he wanted to do now was curl into a ball and sleep for all eternity.

"We need to make sure that your uncle can't get a hold of you again"

"I…I…do what you must and I'll sign whatever" Harry said looking very, very young.

"Jasper" Carlisle called and waited only a second before the military teen was at the door way to the room.

"Draw up Power of Attorney with myself and Esme as legal guardian over Harry" Jasper nodded before disappearing, ready to use one of the many degrees that he had gotten while in college.

"Rose" Harry said holding out a hand, the medication that Carlisle had given him was beginning to work its magic for Harry really didn't feel any pain. Rosalie was over there in an instant, she could tell now that her's and Harry's relationship was deeply affected by her disregarding her brother demand.

"You can come back" Carlisle said cleaning up the few things he used and then placing his file back into his desk and then sitting in the chair. There was plenty of work that needed to be done and so little time, for he knew that Harry's uncle, Vernon Dursley would make every attempt at getting Harry back under his control. He had seen it happen one too many times, and this was one time he wasn't going to allow it to continue.

"Harry" Alice said now dancing back into the room and grinning like the Cheshire cat, she had seen something and it must have been something good.

"Four hours" Alice said before asking Harry about what he thought about something that had happened in class. Harry laughed before falling right to sleep, he was safe, happy and dare he say it, but home, a place that he never had with his Aunt or his Uncle.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I know neither set of characters and I make no money of writing about them.**

 **Authors Notes: If you have a problem with slash then this story isn't for you. If you have problems with Harry Potter being in the Twilight world then this fic isn't for you. And finally if you don't like the way I write then this fic is so not for you. I'm not a writer by trade and I don't paint myself to be one, so don't flame me for less than stellar grammar and punctuation.**

 **Pairing: Harry Potter/Edward Cullen**

 **Rating: Mature, some contain my not be suitable for younger peoples so be aware that abuse does come into play in this fic.**

"Four hours for what?" Rosalie asked her still cold hand in Harry's.

"Before Edward learns the truth of course" Alice said taking a blanket and covering Harry up and then sitting on the end of the couch.

"How bad is it?" Emmett asked, he may joke around a lot but he truly was concerned over Edward's current attitude.

"Very bad" Alice said before saying that there was nothing that they could do to prevent the heart ache that was bound to come from Edward finding out about Isabella Swan. Moments later Jasper came in with the legal documents ready for Harry's signature.

"We'll have him sign them when he wakes" Carlisle said before shooing everyone off and telling them to prepare a room for Harry to stay in until the cottage on the property could be completed. Everyone except for Rosalie left to do something for Harry, Esme to the store with Emmett to buy groceries, Alice to go and retrieve the clothing she had hidden in her closet for Harry, and Jasper to check to see if Harry's uncle had any leg to stand on if he tried to gain custody of Harry again.

"He'll be okay Rosalie" Carlisle said comforting Rosalie, she may not say it but she saw Harry as the child that she could never have. With his quiet demeanor and child like exuberance she had taken an instant liking to him.

"Will he really?"

"I believe he will"

"I won't let Edward crush him again, he doesn't deserve Harry"

"At this moment I agree with you but in the end they will be brought together and Edward will balance Harry just like Harry will balance Edward." Rosalie nodded her head, there was nothing that could be done that would keep mates apart, they would in the end be brought together anyway.

"Edward is home" Rosalie said listening as Edward's car pulled into the garage.

"I will deal with him, stay here" Carlisle said before rising from his chair and making his way at human pace to the living room where Edward stood looking angry and confused in the same facial expression.

"Edward" Carlisle greeted Edward who was standing around listening to see who was in the house.

"Where is everyone?"

"Esme and Emmett have gone into town to get some groceries, Alice is somewhere in the house and Jasper is probably in the library" Carlisle said leaving out where Rosalie was since he knew Edward would have a fit over it.

"And what about Rosalie" Edward sneered, his sister could be such a bitch and he didn't understand why in most cases. Sure he knew her story but that gave her no right to disrespect his girlfriend in front of him.

"In my study" Carlisle answered, he best go with the truth since Edward could read his thoughts. It was at that time that he thought of Harry and the condition he was in, he knew it was wrong but he needed to get Edward out of whatever haze Isabella Swan had put him in.

"He's here" Edward said, he wasn't sure if he was happy or angry at the thought.

"He is"

"I want to see him" Edward said worried that Harry truly was worse than what he saw at school.

"Follow me" Carlisle said not denying his son the chance to truly see the damage that had been done to Harry.

"Rose" Edward said coming into the room fully and noticing that Harry looked much, much worse than he had at school.

"Glamours" Rosalie answered knowing her brother was thinking the question in his mind. She could see that something was different about her brother; this man standing in front of her was different than the man that had been standing in front of her at school.

"How"

"Why"

"I mean" Edward said sinking down on the other end of the couch since Harry had curled into a ball shortly after falling asleep.

"His uncle was truly not happy to hear and see that Harry had been emancipated" Carlisle explained, he too noticed that something was different about Edward, who had not taken his eyes off of Harry since he sunk down on the couch.

"He did it" Edward said before a smile graced his lips, Harry had beaten Vernon Dursley at his own game.

"He did" Carlisle said not knowing of the situation that Harry had with Mike Newton about the apartment over the store.

"He stays here" Rosalie said, her brother wasn't going to stop their family from taking Harry in. Harry needed them more than it seemed Edward did. Edward just nodded his head before continuing to stare at Harry.

"Bella said…" Edward said before stopping, his family hadn't believed him when he had told them that Harry had attacked Isabella, and now he wasn't so sure about it either. There had been proof, with scratches on Bella's neck but now that he was thinking things through it didn't add up. Harry was much, much shorter than Bella, so for him to attack her he would have had to jump on her and then begin scratching at her something that he didn't think that Bella would allow. So now the question was what really happened, Edward was determined to find out the truth for he was beginning to feel as if he had sided with Bella a bit too quickly.

"That bitch" Rosalie snarled, she absolutely loathed that girl and it seemed that she had most of the town and Edward it seemed wrapped around her fingers. She always played the 'poor Bella' act, but Rosalie could see through the act to the selfish bitch that the girl was. She had after all been the same way at that age. Edward said nothing against Rosalie's claim, he was too busy reviewing the last few weeks since he and Harry had stopped being friends and he noticed that every time he had approached Harry, Bella was by his side reminding him of what Harry had done to her. Things just weren't adding up now that he had time to review the time he had been spending with Bella.

"Why aren't you with her now?" Carlisle asked confused, he had been certain that he wouldn't be seeing his son until the late hours of the night.

"She went to the football game with Jessica Stanley and some others, said she was going to have a girl's night out" Edward said wondering if Bella would really be at the game or not. He was beginning to have serious doubts, and he wondered if something more was going on with Jacob Black than Bella was telling him.

"Football? Isabella Swan? Are you talking about the same Isabella Swan that goes to our school?" Rosalie said, how could her brother be so stupid? Isabella Swan wasn't going to any football game, the girl loathed the game and had stated that on many occasions; but now here she was going to the game with Jessica Stanley of all people.

"You're right" Edward said realizing how stupid he had been over the past few weeks.

"I'm going to go…." Edward said standing up and then moving towards where Harry's head rested.

"Take care of him" Edward while running his fingers across Harry's bruised cheek.

"I will" Rosalie said, watching her brother and knowing that he seemed to have woken up out of whatever stupor he had been in. She was certain that Isabella Swan and Jessica Stanley had done something to her brother now. She would have to ask Harry if anyone that was in the group bought any of his potions that he sold. Edward nodded his head before leaving the room with one last look at Harry.

"Two more hours" Rosalie said knowing that it had been only two hours in the four that Alice claimed Edward would find out the true story about Isabella Swan. By the time that Edward had left the house again Esme and Emmett had made their way back and Alice had popped out of whatever hole she had been in and Jasper showed up looking, dare anyone say it but smug.

"Edward was here" Rosalie said to Esme and Emmett, who had taken a seat on the floor next to Rosalie who was still holding a vigil over Harry's prone form.

"Did he do anything?"

"No, and I actually believe that Edward has not been himself" most stared at her, it really meant something if she was actually defending Edward's behavior the last few weeks.

"What do you mean?"

"I think Stanley and Swan may have had someone go and buy one of Harry's potions, they do work after all"

"And that made him believe any and everything that Bella said" Emmett said looking up to his wife to see if he had gotten the sum up right.

"Yes"

"Well that would explain things, Edward wasn't remotely interested in her until he began working on a class project with her" Jasper said, he wasn't sure how the girl got Edward to take the potion, but something had happened and from there Edward had been an ass to them and to Harry.

"It's almost time" Alice said a frown on her face as she saw another outcome before it was wiped away and another with Harry and Edward kissing in front of them came to be.

"He's made a decision" Alice said a smile on her face as she saw Edward and Harry having a long and happy life together.

"How soon"

"One more hour at the most"

"We shall be there for him then" Esme said giving everyone a look that told them they would not hold what Edward had done under the potion against him, at least if that was truly the case.

"Rose" Harry said waking up for a moment, he wanted to make sure that it wasn't a dream and that he was really back at the Cullens with Rosalie watching over him.

"Here" Rosalie said moving into Harry vision.

"Hi" Harry said before moving closer to her and resting his head on Rosalie's leg.

"You'll get a crick in your neck"

"Don't care" Harry said before he noticed that the others were in the room as well.

"Hey bro" Emmett said a huge smile on his face; he just couldn't wait until Harry was back to normal he was the one person besides Rose that always played with him.

"Hey Em"

"Hi Harry" Alice chirped before waving when she got his attention.

"Hi Alice, Hi Esme, Hi Jasper, Hi Carlisle" Harry said giving a small wave before everyone heard his stomach growl.

"Hungry dear?" Esme asked amusement evident in her eyes.

"A bit"

"Well I shall go and make you something then" Esme said before sweeping out of the room and making her way to the kitchen, she had a human to cook for.

"You think you might want to clean up a bit" Alice asked itching to get some new clothes on Harry and ASAP.

"That sounds wonderful" Harry said thinking of warm water and soap. His uncle had allowed him to use the hose in the garden for washing up, and the water that came out of the hose wasn't warm in the least, even in the summer.

"I'll get it ready then" Alice said before bouncing out of the room and down to one of the bathrooms in the house.

"Harry" Jasper said before walking over to Harry with some paperwork that he had shown to Carlisle.

"What's this?" Harry said looking over the paperwork confused, this was a power of attorney making Esme and Carlisle his legal guardian until he turned 18.

"Power of Attorney, I fear your uncle will try to motion to throw out the emancipation"

"But"

"But if you already have a guardian then the courts can do nothing but abide by the law"

"Okay, pen then" Harry said his hands shaking a bit as he signed his name to the documents.

"I'll make sure these get filed first thing Monday morning" Jasper said before leaving the room to put the documents in a safe place until he could file them on Monday morning.

"Bath is ready" Alice said from the doorway, while watching Rosalie as she stroked Harry's hair and Emmett who seemed to protect Harry even sitting on the ground. They looked like the perfect family.

"Come on you" Emmett said before lifting Harry up and making his way into the bathroom where a tub filled with nice warm water sat for him.

"I think I am in heaven" Harry said once he had been divested of his clothing and placed in the tub by Emmett.

"Well welcome then" Emmett said before running a sponge over Harry's back to get some of the dried blood off his back. At first Harry had been worried about Emmett helping him, since he knew that Emmett would heckle him about the size of his penis or something equally humiliating, but Emmett's face had taken on a serious look and he began helping Harry out of his clothing and then into the tub, where he now sat with Emmett washing his back.

"Hair next"

"Yeah" Harry said closing his eyes and letting Emmett do all the work.

"Done" Emmett said three washes later.

"Thanks"

"No problem bro" Emmett said before he pulled the plug on the drain and went to get a towel to wrap Harry up in.

"Done" Alice said just as the towel was wrapped around Harry's waist.

"Alice!" Harry squeaked before both Alice and Emmett were laughing at his voice.

"Here you go" she said handing over some clothing that Harry knew would fit them.

"Alice"

"They were going to be a Christmas gift" Alice tried to defend herself.

"Fine" Harry said giving into Alice, the girl always did get her way. Harry quickly changed before Alice was back at the open door.

"Come on" Alice said before pulling a barely walking Harry out of the bathroom and down the stairs to where the family now all sat.

"What's going on?"

"Edward is about to find out about Isabella" Rosalie said knowing that keeping him in the dark was one of his pet peeves.

"And"

"Well we think we might know why he has been acting the way he has for these last few weeks" Esme said before brining over a tray to Harry full of sandwiches, and chips.

"What" Harry said after he took the first bite of the sandwich.

"Did Stanley or any one of her cohorts come and get a potion from you?" Harry shook his head, no one that was in the Newton/Stanley group had come to him for any sorts of potions; he would have remembered something like that.

"Has anyone come to you about a love potion or something?" Harry was going to shake his head no, but then he remembered a girl about the age of 13 came to him and asked about a potion that would allow the user to make someone like them.

"Yeah a girl about 13 came to me a few weeks back about a potion like that"

"Did she look like anyone you knew?"

"No, but you know I don't get out much"

"Stanley has a sister about that same age" Jasper supplied to the group.

"Which would put the potion into Stanley's hands, but why would Swan use it if Stanley got it"

"They are B.F.F, Best Friends Forever!" Alice said sounding like a valley girl in California.

"And Stanley had already been let down, so she figured she would help that wench get her claws into Edward" Rosalie said before growling, the girl truly did have what was coming to her.

"Eat, eat" everyone said as Harry sat there with a sandwich in his hand and shock written on his face. Soon Harry finished eating and the family including Harry made their way into the living room to wait for Edward's return; and return he did. Edward came flying into the house looking like he would happily murder someone with no remorse or worried about the consequences.

"You know" Alice said knowing that only she, Carlisle and Harry could talk to Edward when he was in this sort of mood.

"I do" Edward said his teeth clenched as he spoke.

"She used me"

"She did"

"And then thought that I wouldn't find out about her and that dog"

"I know"

"Why didn't you tell me" Edward said now sinking down into the first piece of furniture he found, which happened to be the couch that Harry had taken residence on.

"You had to find out for yourself, you had to see" Edward nodded his head at Alice's words; he knew that he wouldn't have believed her even if he knew she couldn't lie to him.

"She said that she would make sure that I would drop you all and cater to her every whim. She said something about having the power to do that sort of thing"

"She used a potion on you, and you know that potions effects us differently than they do humans"

"A potion?"

"Harry said that a girl about the age of 13 came in looking for a love potion"

"Jessica's sister"

"Right and she gave it to Jessica who gave it to Swan because you hadn't taken an interest in her like every other boy at the school did when she arrived"

"That bitch" Edward said leaning back on the couch and noticing that Harry lay there watching him and his family.

"I'm so sorry Harry" Edward said he was going to make things right between Harry and himself he just didn't know what he could do to make it so. Harry continued to look at Edward, the words that Edward had thrown at him had hurt, and it would take time for Harry to have trust in Edward the way he did before but he knew now that things weren't as they seemed.

"You can't apologize for something that wasn't your doing, but it will take time for me to trust you again. Your words hurt, and I need time to believe in you again" Harry said quietly, he knew that everyone could hear him.

"Harry" Edward said reaching out a hand and having Harry slowly move his body to lay his head on Edward's chest.

"Harry are you in any pain?" Carlisle asked, figuring that the pain medication he gave to Harry was wearing off by now. Harry nodded his head, he was going to allow Carlisle, Esme and the rest of the family to take care of him, something that had never been done while he had grown up with either his parents, Aunt and Uncle and then his Uncle alone.

"I shall be back" Carlisle said before leaving and coming back only a moment later with the pills in his hands.

"Here" Carlisle said passing them to Edward who helped Harry sit up a bit so that he could take the water that Rosalie had at the ready.

"Thanks" Harry said after he had taken the pills and laid his head back onto Edward's chest, with Rosalie sitting on the couch rubbing his feet.

"So what happened" Emmett asked, he was truly interested in knowing how things went down with Edward finding out. Edward looked around the room and then to Harry, and decided that telling them would be the best course of action. They would be able to stop any sort of revenge he had planned, and he did have something that would humiliate the girl already planned.

"Well I slipped into the football game to see if she was really there with Jessica, she wasn't so I listened to Jessica's thoughts and she had dropped Bella…Isabella off in La Push" Edward was by now running his hands through Harry's hair not paying any attention to anyone in the room besides Harry. Harry needed to know the truth and he was going to give it to him.

"So I made my way to the border of La Push, knowing that going in would break the treaty. I got lucky it seems since the pair was sitting on a log just inside the forest that would be considered neutral territory for us. They seemed to be talking about something, and when I read Black's mind he was thinking about asking Isabella to marry him" Here the only person not surprised by the words was Alice, she had seen what had happened but it still hurt her to hear the words coming from Edward's mouth.

"I couldn't get a good reading so I climbed a tree and made my way over to where they sat, hoping that Black wouldn't notice my scent. He didn't for he seemed too intent on Isabella. It was then that I noticed she smelled different, and for a moment I didn't understand it until I noticed a second, rapid heartbeat coming from the pair of them. Isabella is pregnant with Black's child" Edward said sad and angry that he had been played for a fool. He had lost his best friend and secret love and had instead gain a bitch that was going to use him for his money to create the type of lifestyle that she wanted for herself.

"How did she plan to play that bit of information off" Emmett said knowing that his brother was one of the few people in the world that wouldn't have sex before marriage. He had joked about it enough times over the years with Edward, so he knew that even with a potion in his system he wouldn't allow for something like that to happen.

"She was thinking that she would be able to get me to sleep with her within the week and then she could pass the child off as mine"

"As if that would happen" Rosalie said still rubbing Harry's feet, who had fallen asleep shortly after Edward had begun speaking.

"So what's the plan?" Jasper asked knowing that Edward already had something planned.

"I dump her and make sure that the school knows about the child she carries"

"We have to be careful on that one" Alice said already seeing possible outcomes from Edward letting the school and Forks know that Isabella was pregnant.

"What did you see?"

"She will try and quite successfully to say that the child is yours, backing you into a corner"

"And the other version"

"You let her fall into her own grave, for she has already begun digging it"

"We shall say nothing then" Edward said before looking down at Harry and seeing he had fallen asleep.

"I will make this right love" Edward whispered to Harry before kissing his forehead where the lightning bolt scar still sat. Everyone heard the words and knew that Edward had finally figured out that Harry was his mate.

"Edward take him upstairs, he needs plenty of rest" Carlisle advised before Edward was up and making his way to his room where a chaise lay for those times when he wanted to be alone. He wasn't going to let Harry out of his sight now, if he could help it.


	3. Chapter 3

Over the weekend Harry was made welcome by the Cullen family into their home. He was given a room next to Edward's and was told that should he need anything to just ask. Esme had been beside herself with the opportunity to cook for Harry for the foreseeable future. Emmett loved that his play buddy was back and Rosalie was happy that the son of her heart was with them now as it should have been. Alice couldn't seem to sit still and danced around the house while pushing new clothes onto Harry at random moments. When Monday morning came, Harry wasn't ready to return to school, he wanted to be nowhere near the school or Isabella Swan.

"Harry where do you think you are going?" Esme asked as she saw Harry making his way down the stairs and to the living room to put on some shoes to go to school.

"School"

"No" Esme said coming from the kitchen and stopping Harry from placing his other shoe on.

"What"

"Carlisle has sent in a note saying that you will have the whole week off"

"I don't have to go to school?"

"No deary, your injuries are a bit too severe at this point to allow you back at school"

"Oh" Harry said relived and sad at the same time. He had heard the plans that Edward and the rest of the Cullens had made for Edward's breakup with the Swan girl. He wanted to see it, maybe if he was lucky Alice would let him peak into her mind and watch.

"Harry" Edward said looking at Harry and wondering where the slight teen was going.

"I'm not going to school" Harry answered before looking over to Esme and seeing her nod her head.

"Good" Edward said before guiding Harry back to the kitchen where Esme had made breakfast for him.

"Eat up"

"But you're going to break up with Swan, I want to be there"

"I'll let you see when I get home" Edward gave in, he knew that Alice had a tendency to show a bit more than she should when asked so he figured he would give in and hide the fact, at least for now, that Harry was his mate. Harry nodded his head before grabbing a piece of bacon and munching on it. That was how the rest of the family found Edward and Harry.

"Ready to go bro?"

"Just a moment" Edward said before running a hand through Harry's hair, something he had done when they had been friends before.

"Be good for Esme"

"I'm not a child" Harry huffed before laughing and saying that he would.

"See you later then" Edward said before giving into the urge to kiss Harry. He kissed Harry on the forehead and moved out of the room quicker than Harry could register.

"Eat, the food is getting cold" Esme said humor in her voice; it seemed that Edward was now fully engaged about his feelings for Harry.

"Sure, sure" Harry said as he continued to munch away on the bacon and eggs that Esme had made for him. For the rest of the day Harry relaxed and worked on a potion that would allow Edward to become immune to the potion that he had sold to Jessica's sister; while also waiting for the Cullen coven to arrive back from school.

"That was too good bro" Emmett said as the rest of the Cullen Coven entered the house. Harry perked up at the words, the Cullens had returned back from school.

"Hey bro" Emmett said as he noticed that Harry seemed to be deep into some books that looked like they were at least 200 years old.

"Hey guys, how did it go?"

"You should have been there man" Emmett said before beginning on the tale of how Edward broke up with Isabella Swan and how she made a complete and utter fool of herself.

"Let me show you" Edward said while sitting next to Harry. Harry turned to him and placed a hand on Edward's face before he sunk into the memory. He never noticed the huge smiles that were on each of the Cullen's faces, even Edward's at the move.

 _~Forks High School, several hours prior~_

" _Edward" Isabella Swan shouted before marching over to where Edward was getting out of the silver Volvo that he had driven to school with his family inside._

" _Bella" Edward said in answer before Isabella was dragging him off to where the Stanley/Newton group stood talking about their weekend._

" _Good luck bro" Emmett called out before making his way to his first class of the day, a huge and slightly scary smile on his face. By lunch time everyone was in the cafeteria and word had gotten around that Harry Potter was out of school for a week with an unknown illness. Most believed it had something to do with the way that he looked on Friday while others thought that he was faking it. It was at this time that Isabella decided to push Edward to introduce her to the family; she would need to at least be civil with them before giving them the boot from Edward's life._

" _Edward why don't we eat lunch with your family today?"_

" _Sure" Edward said having no problem being by the other vampires. Once there, she received glares from all even Alice, a person who was always in good spirits. Isabella started in on Edward the moment they sat down._

" _I called you this weekend"_

" _I was busy"_

" _But you were never busy before" Swan said you could tell that she was getting angry with the way that Edward was acting, it was almost normal._

" _Don't you want to spend time with me?"_

" _Actually, no. Which is why I am breaking up with you" Edward said trying to hold back the smile that wanted to break over his face at the words. Since he had found out what she had done he had been itching to dump the girl. Alice had said she was digging her own grave but Edward wanted to do something to hurt the girl that hurt his mate._

" _What" Swan asked truly surprised by his words, she must have heard wrong._

" _We're through" it was here that Isabella stood up and began yelling about how could he do this to her. Edward answered in low tones that made everyone at the school begin to wonder if Isabella Swan was as self-centered as Jessica Stanley was._

" _Potter will pay for this!" She shouted before stomping over off to where Jessica and Mike Newton sat stunned at the turn of events. Meanwhile Edward was busy reading Swan's thoughts and she was certain that the potion had worn off and that she need only get more into his system before things would return back to her normal. After the lunch period had ended Edward made his way to Biology where he sat next to the girl, he was on the alert for anything that she might offer him that could have the love potion on it or in it._

" _Edward let's talk this through" Swan said once they had been set to work at looking at the different cell stages via slides._

" _There is nothing to talk through, we are done" Edward said noticing that the girl seemed to keep fingering a small vile she had on her finger as a ring._

" _Potter's got to you didn't he, your family took him to your house and you spent the whole weekend with him" Isabella guessed knowing that there were limited places that Harry Potter could go since his emancipation had gone through._

" _And so what if he did stay at my house? That has no bearing on why I am breaking up with you" Edward lied, Harry was the sole reason he was dropping the girl, besides the fact that he found her as interesting as a slug._

" _Edward we can work this out" Isabella said reaching out with the hand that had the vile that now looked open towards Edward. Edward moved away instantly knowing that she was trying to pull him back under._

" _Just finish the assignment" Edward said before quickly finished the assignment and moving as far as he could away from Swan, who looked very put out. Once the bell rang Edward made his way towards his next class not bothering to stop and help Isabella as he once had. He could hear everyone's thoughts and they all centered over the break up between the pair of them. Some seemed happy that Edward had finally gotten the clue about the girl, while others plotted their revenge on hurting her. As the last bell rang Edward made his way over to his car to wait for the rest of the family before speeding back to their house and back to Harry._

" _Edward" Isabella called out hoping that Edward had, had time to cool off and see what a bad idea breaking up with her was._

" _Isabella"_

" _I told you to call me Bella"_

" _I don't wish to be familiar with you, so you will be Isabella"_

" _Edward don't do this"_

" _Do what? You are the one making a scene" Edward pointed out to the girl before she was blushing and looking at the crowd that had stopped to watch the interaction. This seemed to give her more gumption since she stood up straight and began to speak._

" _We were meant to be Edward, this thing with Potter…..it will go away, he will go away" Isabella said already thinking of ways to make the slight teen disappear._

" _Are you threatening Harry's life" Edward asked in a growl, no one would be getting away with that sort of thing. Isabella had figured out that she had said the wrong thing and blushed again._

" _No, nothing like that" she was swearing up a storm in her mind while Edward's eyes narrowed at the girl._

" _Listen, I no longer want to be near you and go out with you and if you think doing something to Harry is going to change my mind you had better think again" Edward said before getting in his car and waiting for his family that way. Isabella stood there at a loss for words, she had figured that she would at least be able to talk Edward into at least letting her try to correct whatever had gone wrong over the weekend, but it seemed not to be._

" _Swan" Rosalie said pushing the girl out of the way and getting into the back of the car with Emmett and Jasper, while Alice took the front seat. Once all in Edward started the car and zoomed away, wanting to be next to his mate to make sure he was okay._

 _~End of Flashback~_

"You should have seen her face when Edward snapped at her" Emmett said before laughing, the girl had looked like a fish out of water with her mouth hanging open.

"You're alright" Harry asked placing a hand on Edward's arm now that he had seen the scene that had occurred at school.

"Yes, she has a vile of the potion on her fingers. I never really noticed the ring before, but now that I think about it she never wore jewelry before" Edward explained, thinking that was how she kept him dosed with the love potion. She was forever pulling him by the hand to places, which would explain why it lasted as long as it did.

"The potion doesn't last for very long, a few days at most" Harry explained before grabbing a book and flipping through it and then stopping.

"This is the potion I sold" Harry said pointing in the book so that everyone could read it. Everyone was surprised when the words weren't in English but in Latin, a very dead language that was making a comeback with current generations. All read the page and then looked up to Harry, they hadn't known that Harry knew how to read and probably speak Latin.

"We didn't know you read Latin" Alice said surprised that she hadn't seen this bit of information. Her visions had always been spotty at best with Harry and she had always wondered if it had something to do with Harry's magical powers.

"Yeah, have been able to since about seven" Harry said remembering when he had been at his Aunt and Uncles house and had found some books that looked very out of place in a book store they had been in. From there he had learned how to read the language that the books had been written in and the rest was history. The Cullens nodded their heads before going back to their previous positions.

"I made the potion to counter act the effects of the potion" Harry said lifting a glass vile that held a pink looking potion.

"You sure about this? You know magic effects us differently"

"I made sure to keep that in mind while making it; I added something to make sure that you don't react badly to it." Harry said making everyone in the room wonder what he had done and if it would work.

"Bottoms up" Edward said drinking the potion without a second thought; he knew that Harry wouldn't hurt him even though he could. It just wasn't like Harry to do that sort of thing. Everyone watched Edward as he sat patiently for the potion to start working.

"How do I know if it works?"

"Do you feel any sort of need to go and smooth things over with Swan?" Harry asked, he knew that there was some residual effects of the potion still in Edward and if the potion worked as it should he wouldn't feel anything for the girl than what he had before.

"No and I don't have any sort of fondness of my time with her either" Edward said grimacing at the thought of kissing the girl as he had done on a few occasions. It may have been her cheek but he had touched her with his lips something that made his stomach churn at what or who had touched her body before him.

"Then it worked" Harry pronounced before the front door of the house opened and closed.

"Everyone" Carlisle called out, he had gotten word at the hospital that Edward had broken up with the Swan girl, so he had called it a day quite early, wanting to hear how things had gone.

"Carlisle" Esme said sliding up to her husband and kissing him in welcome.

"Your home early" Jasper said from his seat where Alice sat in his lap a sunny smile on her face as she watched Edward and Harry interact.

"I heard the news"

"It was great" Emmett boomed breaking Harry out of what he was telling Edward about magic.

"She will try again tomorrow with another approach" Alice warned as she got a vision of what Isabella Swan had planned.

"And she will receive the same answer that I gave her today" Edward responded back before asking Harry something and sinking back into a world that only Harry knew about, it seemed. Carlisle watched Edward and knew that soon Harry would be welcomed as Edward's mate.

"All will be well" Alice said quietly not wanting to break the pair up, who seemed quiet cozy now. For the rest of the night the Cullens along with Harry planned out a 'camping trip' that Alice foresaw them going on in the next couple of days.

"Morning" Harry greeted everyone as they came down dressed and ready to go to school. Edward had stayed up late with Harry talking about any and everything he could. He had missed his best friend greatly while he was with Swan, and now that he had him back he planned to spend as much time as he could with the slight teen.

"You're up early" Alice joked knowing that both Harry and Edward had been up until the wee hours of the morning. Edward not needing sleep was fine but Harry looked even worse than he did when he arrived to the house.

"Tired" Harry yawned secretly happy that Edward had spent as much time as he had with him.

"I think a nap is in order" Alice chirped she was so happy that Edward had finally found his mate, she had begun to worry about him years ago since he spent all of his time alone, now though she knew that he was working to gain back Harry's trust in him, something that had hurt him more than the rest of the family knew. She had seen the vision where Edward had gone out into the forest and demolished an area because of the pain he was feeling over Harry's words. He had never wanted anything like that to happen again and he was going to make sure that it never did happen again.

"Morning" Emmett boomed before taking in a now sleeping Harry.

"He was up that late?" Emmett said having not really paid attention to how long both Edward and Harry had been up.

"I don't think he went to sleep" Alice said before she saw Edward standing in the doorway a loving look on his face.

"He should have told me" Edward said a bit ashamed at having kept Harry up all night. They had just finished talking when Harry's alarm had gone off signaling another new day.

"You know Harry" Rosalie said walking in and seeing her son dead asleep at the table, while everyone else watched him.

"Take him upstairs Edward" Esme said coming into the room and seeing that Harry was in no condition to eat breakfast that morning. Edward nodded his head and made his way over to where Harry slept on not hearing or realizing that he was being talked about.

"Harry" Edward spoke into Harry's ear not wanting to startle the slight teen.

"Edward" Harry asked confused before realizing he had fallen asleep at the kitchen table.

"Come on" Edward said before picking Harry up and making his way to Harry's bedroom, a place that Edward was beginning to love. Everyone watched the interaction and smiled, Edward had finally accepted Harry as his mate, now to make Harry accept it. As Edward carried Harry back to his room the pair of them spoke about nothing much.

"Get plenty of rest" Edward said tucking Harry in and giving Harry a kiss on the forehead, something that made Harry grin a silly smile.

"Will do, sir" Harry said before letting out a yawn and trying to fight the effect Morpheus had on him.

"I'll be back as soon as I can" Edward promised before kissing Harry's forehead again and leaving the room, not wanting to go in the first place.

"Ready" Alice asked before getting a nod and the group was out the door and to the silver Volvo that waited for the forever teens. No one spoke since they need not to; each was lost in their thoughts about the upcoming holidays and what they would get for Harry. Edward had, had an idea of what he could get for him but wanted to make sure that they were firmly friends before offering up the idea.

"It's perfect Edward" Alice squealed in glee having seen Edward's idea play out for the Christmas holidays.

"Alice" Edward bit out, not happy that his idea had already been exposed by Alice, but then her words hit him. It was perfect, something that he wanted for Harry.

"We'll each get our own and attach it to yours" Alice chattered from the backseat, happy to finally have a vision that centered on happier things.

"What are we missing" Rosalie said looking between her driving brother and Alice, who had a huge grin on her face.

"Our Christmas gift to Harry" Alice answered knowing that Edward wouldn't answer the question.

"So" Rosalie said waiting for Alice to expand on her answer, as she was known to do.

"Eddy here wants to give him the diamond his mother gave to him before dying" Alice explained before getting a glare from Edward.

"But we each get our own gem stone and attach it to the bracelet that Edward is going to have made, so he has a piece of us every day"

"Wow bro" Emmett said surprised and quite happy that Edward had come up with something that the whole family could get. Harry always got fidgety about gifts and the like; they had heard that he never received gifts even when he lived with his parents. So getting gifts always made Harry fidget since in most cases he couldn't get much for the giver.

"Asking him to marry you already" Jasper said having gotten what Edward was trying to do. Everyone including Alice stared at Jasper.

"Maybe" Edward answered truthfully; there was after all no need to hide his feelings for Harry. His family would find out one way or another and he figured he might as well start now.

"About time you admitted your feelings" Rosalie said before giving Edward a smirk, she would make sure to speak to him alone to warn him off of trying anything that would hurt her son. They arrived just as Rosalie had said her words. Edward pulled into a spot and then turned and glared at Alice again, knowing that there was nothing he could do now that would stop his family from helping with the gift. Maybe he could get Harry something else as well, but so far he was blank with ideas.

"Edward" Isabella Swan shouted as she made her way over to where Edward was getting out of his car along with his family.

"Isabella" Edward said looking the girl over and wondering who she had gotten into a fight with for she had scratches all over her face.

"Look at what Potter did to me?" She said looking at Edward as if she knew he would believe her, he had before and she figured she would again and she had taken his hand and placed the potion on the back of his hand as he had done before.

"Harry couldn't have done that to you, for I was speaking with him pretty much the whole night at our house" Edward answered feeling Swan rubbing the back of his hand as if trying to rub something in, he jerked his hand away and gave the girl a glare before moving over to where his family waited for him. Isabella Swan watched on in shock, she had been certain that the potion would be in effect by now but it seemed that wasn't the case.

"So" Jessica said after she was certain that the Cullens were far enough to talk to Bella without being over heard by them. Sadly she didn't know that they could still hear her even from the distance they were away, ah the benefits of being a vampire.

"It didn't work" Bella said before looking over to where the Cullens now stood waiting for the bell to ring to signal the beginning of school.

"Maybe you need more" Jessica offered before looking over to the group and wondering if Bella's plan to get Edward back would work. She had told Bella of the flaws in the plan but when Bella continued not to listen so she had given up. She just didn't understand why Bella just couldn't settle for one of the guys in the group, she knew Mike was more than willing to date Bella but she seemed intent on dating and then marrying Edward Cullen. Isabella Swan was one thing though and that was stubborn, she only hoped that Bella wouldn't get hurt trying to catch a shooting star like Edward Cullen.

"Come on before we're late" Jessica said pulling Bella to her first class of the day that they had together.

"She'll need to be stopped" Alice said seeing a vision where Harry was being taken away for supposedly attacking Swan.

"How" Edward asked, he wasn't going to allow that girl to compromise the relationship that he now had with Harry.

"The easiest way is to make Black come and rein her in, he is after all her mate" Alice said seeing Edward going to La Push to talk to Black about Swan.

"I'll go tomorrow" Edward said remembering his promise to Harry to be home as soon as possible.

"Yes tomorrow is fine" Alice said smiling and then making her way to her first class of the day. The rest of the day was spent with Bella attempting to speak to Edward and being rebuffed by the family if she got too close.

"Finally" Edward said as the last school bell rang and he was making his way to his car to wait for the rest of his family. He wanted to be with Harry instead of being at school but he had known they would need to keep up appearance, maybe he could talk Carlisle or Esme into letting him stay home for a day.

"Edward" Edward heard before groaning the girl just wouldn't give up.

"What do you want?"

"I thought we could talk, I miss you"

"Well the feeling is not mutual"

"Edward" Bella said her voice sounding like she was going to cry.

"I have news I need to talk to you about" Bella said resting a hand on her belly, she was going to get Edward Cullen one way or another and if she had to use her pregnancy to do so, then she would. There of course was the issue of them having never slept together, but she figured that the town wouldn't care much since she was the toast of the town.

"You have nothing I want to hear" Edward said hearing her thoughts and knowing she was about to tell him she was pregnant.

"I'm pregnant"

"Well I guess congratulations is in order, who's the father" Edward asked making sure to say it loud enough so that everyone could hear that he didn't know anything about the pregnancy.

"Well you silly"

"That's not possible and you know it. So you were cheating on me as well" Edward said before Bella turned bright red at his words, it seemed that the whole school was watching the scene. Most were beginning to wonder about Bella Swan, for why in the world would the cheat on someone like Edward Cullen.

"Edward" Bella said slowly as if talking to a small child.

"Don't play me for a fool, I know that child is not mine and you know that as well"

"But Edward"

"No, why don't you go to that baby's father and tell him your pregnant" Edward said before he noticed the scent of dog in the air.

"Bella" Jacob Black said shocked at over hearing the news that Bella was pregnant.

"Jake" Bella said looking between the two and wondering if Edward would be jealous if she was a bit too friendly with Jacob Black.

"You're pregnant" Jacob said looking at Bella in wonder, he was going to be a father.

"I am" Bella said placing a hand on her stomach and then looking between the pair, torn as to what her next move would be.

"Are you the father" Edward asked already knowing the answer, he had heard the thoughts running through Jacob's mind the minute he knew the dog was there.

"I…." Jacob said looking to Bella and seeing that she had paled at the words. It made him wonder if she was embarrassed to be with him. He did after all live on the reservation but Bella had told him that none of that mattered, but it seemed that she had lied.

"I am" Jacob said knowing that Bella needed to get a taste of her own medicine.

"So how long were you cheating on me?" Edward asked knowing that Jacob would answer; he had heard what Jacob was doing.

"Two months" Jacob answered for Bella as she got more and more pale.

"I see and yet you feel the need to lie about what Harry has done to you"

"Edward, Potter is bad news"

"And you aren't?"

"Edward please understand"

"I have no reason to understand anything" Edward said before turning and making his way to his car where his family stood waiting for him.

"All will be well" Alice said once they were in the car, she had seen a vision of where Isabella was a loner due to her pregnancy. No one wanted to be friends with a liar and pregnant by one of the Indians on the reservation. Edward nodded his head as he drove he was already thinking about Harry's gift again, he had decided that Harry would only have the best and a platinum bracelet was the best.

"We're home" Alice called into the house before dancing her way with her husband into the house. She was just so glad that Isabella Swan was out of their life and for good.

"Hey guys, how was school?" Harry asked interested to hear if there was any more drama between the Cullens and Isabella Swan.

"Swan announced she is pregnant" Rosalie said with glee, she just couldn't help it. The dog had come and rained on her parade on trying to get Edward to believe that the child she carried was his.

"Wow"

"I quite agree" Esme said standing near the kitchen.

"The dog Black came and told a different story than what she had been feeding the town"

"She'll leave us be" Alice said from her spot in the chair where Jasper sat.

"Did you congratulate her?"

"Of course, I was the perfect gentleman" Edward said sitting next to Harry and pulling the slight teen into his arms.

"Good to hear" Harry said now snuggled up next to Edward, he had been quite lonely today but he knew that it would only be a matter of time before he would be back at school wishing for the time he had now.

"Play something" Emmett asked Harry, knowing the boy was always up for a game.

"Sure" Harry said before he was passed a wireless controller.

"He cheats you know" Edward whispered into Harry's ear knowing that Emmett heard him anyway.

"Not Emmett" Harry said before watching the TV with a smile on his face. He was so glad that things were going right for a change, now if only he could persuade the family into changing him, for he wanted to really be a part of their family for all eternity. For the next few hours everyone watched as Harry and Emmett played video games, laughing when Harry was able to beat Emmett at his favorite game.

"I did it" Harry said stunned, he had actually beat Emmett.

"How….when….rematch bro!" Emmett shouted before getting a slap on the back of the head from Rosalie.

"Rose" he whined before looking over to where Harry sat still in shock.

"I'll let him have it" Emmett sulked as he got a glare from everyone in the room.

"Good"

"Now it's well past dinner time for Harry" Esme said having been in the kitchen while Harry and Emmett played video games. She had been searching for what a traditional Christmas and Thanksgiving dinner consisted of, she had found many things but she was stuck on the idea of cooking a turkey for Thanksgiving and a ham on Christmas, now to just make sure that Harry ate both.

"Thanks Esme" Harry said as he took a seat at the kitchen table and dug into the pasta with sauce that she had made for him.

"Harry dear, do you eat turkey and ham?" Harry looked at Esme, what an odd question to ask before he realized that in just a few short weeks the Thanksgiving holiday would be upon them.

"Of course, I always had to cook a very large dinner for my Uncle since moving here"

"Good to hear"

"Now don't go off and buy a twenty pound turkey just for me, a turkey breast is more than adequate"

"I'll take that under advisement" Esme said before smiling as Harry loaded his plate up with more pasta. For the rest of the week things continued on in much the same way, it was the next Monday morning arrived that Harry was a mess. He was worried that as soon as he stepped onto the school's campus he would be bombarded by hate over Edward and Bella breaking up. He hadn't heard anything else from the Cullens over how Swan was fairing which made him quite nervous.


	4. Chapter 4

"Come on" Edward said breaking Harry out of the thoughts that had been running through his mind the entire time he ate.

"Right" Harry said before grabbing his bag at the front door and making his way to the garage where the rest of the group waited.

"Harry rides in front" Edward said before looking at the rest of the group and getting nods. Once everyone was in the car, Edward started their journey from school talking about how he would be glad to have a few days off from school since they would be hunting in the forest soon. They arrived to school and Harry sat in the front seat watching as people walked past the car without a second thought.

"It will be fine, you will be fine" Edward reassured Harry, before taking his hand in his and holding on, knowing that Harry needed some sort of contact to bring him back down from the panic attack he was having.

"Okay, I can do this" Harry said to himself not really worried about who heard, he could do this, and with that thought Harry opened his door and got out. Some people that were passing by the car stopped and stared before continuing on as if it was an everyday occurrence that Harry Potter would be getting out of the Cullen family car.

"Alright" Edward said now at his side watching the parking lot for when Bella arrived, for he knew that the girl would rip into Harry if given the chance.

"She's here" Alice stated before taking Harry's other hand and giving it a squeeze, she knew that Harry would need all the strength he could get for when the girl came over and started accusing him of things.

"Potter" Swan said jumping out of her truck and stomping over to where Harry stood with the Cullens surrounding him.

"Isabella" Harry answered back before giving Edward's hand a squeeze, he could do this.

"This is your entire fault"

"What" Harry asked confused he hadn't even been at school so he didn't understand how he was to blame over Edward breaking up with her.

"You made Edward break up with me"

"We don't want to hear it" Edward spoke before giving the girl a look which had her slinking back, she had forgotten for the moment that everyone knew of her affair with Jacob Black, she had the living proof growing in her stomach.

"Whatever" she said before throwing her hair over her shoulder and stomping away. Edward Cullen wasn't worth it anyway, she kept telling herself as she made her way to her first class of the day.

"Come on" Edward said pulling Harry away from his family and guiding the other teen to his first class.

"Now if you need anything come find me, you know my schedule" Edward said getting a nod from Harry before he kissed his forehead and made his way to his first class, already ready for lunch to be here so he could be next to Harry again.

"You need to tell him you know" Alice said as she sat next to her brother in class later on.

"I don't think I could stand the rejection"

"There won't be" Alice said hoping that her words would finally get Edward to admit his feelings to Harry. Edward turned and looked at Alice sharply, was she saying that maybe Harry felt the same way.

"I can't lose him"

"You won't"

"Are you sure"

"Positive" before Alice was paying attention to the teacher as they droned on about something she had learned at least ten times. School never changed it seemed. Edward sat deep in thought for the next few classes, he was debating on if and when he could tell Harry about his feelings for him.

"Christmas" Alice offered up before smiling when she saw Harry entering the cafeteria with at least three of the Newton/Stanley group surrounding him.

"Seems he quite popular now" Rosalie sneered not at all happy with the people that were trying to hang around Harry.

"Harry doesn't look at all happy about it either" Emmett said wondering when Edward would get up and make his way over to where Harry stood looking like a deer caught in the headlights.

"I'll be back" Edward said before quick as lightening he was over where Harry now stood trying to get away from the three that had attached themselves to him since the bell had rung signaling lunch.

"Harry" Edward said making the three turn and look at Edward, clearly surprised the teen was over here talking to Harry.

"Edward" Harry said in relief he had been trying since they left the classroom to get away and now that Edward was there he knew they would soon be gone.

"Are you giving Harry a hard time?"

"No" Eric Yorkie said before backing away a bit, with Edward Cullen there now he wasn't so sure on if he should stick around.

"Be gone with you" Edward said before taking Harry's hand and guiding him away from the three that now stood there amazed that Edward Cullen had spoken to them, not very nicely but he had still said something to them.

"Thank you for that, they attached themselves to me the minute class ended" Harry explained while being guided over to where the Cullens sat with their food sitting on their table.

"Esme made me lunch" Harry said blushing before pulling out the bag she had packed for him. He and Carlisle had, had a discussion about his lack of nutrition and so it had been decided that Esme would make sure that Harry's health and nutrition was up to snuff, something that no one at the table knew about.

"What she make" Alice asked, she had a funny feeling that Carlisle, Esme and Harry were hiding something from the rest of them. It wasn't anything to worry about since she didn't have a vision about it, but she knew something was up.

"Uh" Harry said before opening up the bag and seeing his favorite sandwich with some carrot sticks and ranch dressing.

"Sandwich and some carrot sticks"

"What do you have to drink" Edward said ready to get up and get Harry something to drink if he needed to.

"She got me that carbonated passion fruit juice I love so much" Harry said before pulling out the juice in question and taking a sip of it.

"I would say sounds good but you would know I was lying to you then" Alice said before she saw Bella make her way into the cafeteria and sit at the usual table that Mike Newton and Jessica Stanley sat at. Most stared at her, Jessica had stuck by her for some unknown reason and it was only this reason that she was allowed to sit at the table in the first place. Harry munched away at his lunch not worried about what was going on with Bella Swan and the Forks High School population. Soon the Cullens noticed that a few people had moved from the table and where making their way over to where Harry sat clueless as to what was going on.

"Are they serious" Rosalie said in a low tone that only her family could hear.

"I think so" Jasper answered back before feeling the nervousness that the three people had as they approached the table.

"Can we sit here?" Tyler Crowley said standing with his tray in his hands. The moment that Bella had taken a seat he had decided he was going to leave and eat somewhere else and being the daring teen that he was he figured he would eat with the Cullens and Harry. Harry after all was the talk of the school now it seemed and he wanted to be in that spotlight as well.

"No" Emmett said looking at the other two that stood with him, it seemed that the three had more guts than brains.

"But" Tyler said surprised that Emmett had denied them to eat lunch at their table.

"Go back from where you came from" Rosalie said before sneering at the three, which sent them back to the table they left from all the while watching the Cullens and Harry for any signs that the slight teen was done with lunch and ready to leave the room.

"What's going on" Harry said having stopped reading his book for the moment to see that the Cullens all look stunned.

"Crowley and two of those idiots from over there asked us to sit here"

"What"

"Do they think you have amnesia or something?"

"It's been this way since I arrived to my first class" Harry said putting his head on Edward arm, since he was so short he couldn't reach Edward's shoulder even with Edward sitting. The Cullens had nothing to say they knew that nothing they did say would make people leave Harry alone, so they only hoped that after a few days things would return back to normal. The same thing happened over the rest of the week, Harry would be hounded by people trying to become his friend now and the Cullens would shut down any attempt. The Cullens were of course not looking forward to the 'camping trip' that they would be making the next day, for they would have to stay at the house while Harry went to school.

"Are you sure he can't stay home with us" Edward asked any way as he watched Harry get ready for the day ahead of them.

"It's only one day" Carlisle said amused at the way Edward was acting.

"But I won't be there"

"Edward he will be fine" Carlisle reassured his son again, he could only hope that Edward would soon tell Harry of his feelings for it was clear to anyone with eyes that Edward was in love with Harry.

"If you say so, but I want him to take my car" Edward said before hugging Harry as he made his way out of his room.

"Edward" Harry asked worried, was something wrong?

"You just be careful and you call the minute someone gives you a hard time. Sun or no, I'll protect you" Edward said holding onto Harry tighter. Harry's heart fluttered at the declaration that Edward made.

"I'll be fine" Harry said knowing that Edward would probably follow him to school anyway just to make sure he wasn't hassled by anyone.

"Take my car" Edward said pressing the keys into Harry's hands. Harry looked up to Edward and he saw the worry that the forever teen had for him.

"I'll be fine" Harry said again more for Edward's benefit.

"Just let him go or he'll be late" Rosalie said coming out of her room dressed and looking ready to go hunting.

"Be careful" Edward whispered to Harry before pulling the teen into a light kiss on the cheek. Edward had been working hard on making sure that Harry was okay with his kissing him as much as he did. He had moved from the forehead to Harry's cheek something that made Harry blush each time it occurred.

"I'll be careful" Harry said before making his way downstairs and out to the garage so he could take Edward's Volvo to school.

"Tell him" Rosalie said watching as Harry slowly backed out of the garage and then made his way to school, going slowly. After all he didn't have a driver's license so he didn't want to be stopped by the police for any reason at all.

"Soon" Edward said before the group made their way out to the forest to hunt. They wanted to make sure that they were fed by the time that Harry would come back. Harry arrived at school to see that Tyler Crowley, Eric Yorkie and Angela Weber seemed to be waiting for the Volvo to show up.

"This is so not fair" Harry said to the empty car before getting out and locking it.

"Harry, my man" Tyler said acting as if they were the best of friends.

"Crowley"

"None of that now" Tyler said before attempting to swing an arm around Harry.

"Don't touch me" Harry said before pushing his way away from Tyler and the other two. The three were shocked before they noticed that Harry was alone today, maybe today they would be able to sit with the teen at lunch. It seemed that Harry was hassled by the three each class he had, it was lunch time and he was itching to get away if only for a bit. Harry looked longingly at the empty table the Cullens sat at and decided that sitting outside would be a better prospect, that way he wouldn't have to put up with Tyler, Eric or Angela who he had just lost in a crowded hallway. Harry ate his lunch outside and he could feel that someone was staring at him from the woods. Harry waved and said hello before heading back into the cafeteria so that he could make his way to his first afternoon class. For the rest of the day Harry made sure to avoid the three at all costs and hopefully the sun would disappear and the Cullens could return back to school.

"Harry" Eric shouted as he made his way over to where Harry was unlocking Edward's car.

"Yorkie" Harry answered before tossing his bag into the car and waiting for Eric to speak to him.

"You going to the game tonight?"

"No"

"But it's the last one of the season"

"I don't care" Harry said confused on what was going on, it almost seemed as if Eric was trying to ask him out on a date.

"You sure you can't make it?"

"Positive" Harry said before jumping into the car and closing the doors, that was just about the weirdest thing he had ever heard of. The ride back was made with Harry thinking of how Edward would react to the news of Eric Yorkie asking him out. In one scene he saw Edward fly off the handle and kissing him senseless while in another he would nod his head and give Harry his blessing; Harry liked the first one better, so it was that in mind that he made his way into the house to see all of the Cullens were sitting in the living room not doing much.

"I'm home" Harry said which had Edward up and to him before he could blink.

"Edward I'm fine, and the car is fine" Edward said nothing at Harry's words, he would make sure himself that Harry was okay. The other Cullens laughed at the scene since Harry was rolling his eyes while Edward checked him over.

"Your fine" Edward said stepping back and watching Harry as he fidgeted.

"What's up"

"I think Eric Yorkie tried to ask me out" Harry said nervous he wasn't sure what type of reaction he would get, but he knew he would get one.

"Did you turn him down?"

"Of course, I don't feel the urge to go to a football game"

"I see" Edward said his face showing none of the emotions that where running through his body.

"I'm going to go upstairs" Harry said sad that Edward didn't seem all that fazed by the declaration he had made about Eric asking him out.

"You're pulling away Edward" Esme warned having seen the disappointment on Harry's face as he made his way upstairs and to his room. Edward looked at Esme wondering what she was talking about, it was then he noticed that Harry was missing.

"Where did he go?"

"Upstairs, weren't you listening?"

"Oh" Edward said before turning and making his way up to Harry's room where the other teen sat at a desk reading a book, trying not to think about what had just happened downstairs.

"Harry" Edward said knocking on the door at the same time. Harry was very surprised that Edward was up here with him after his reaction downstairs.

"Edward"

"I wanted to apologize; it was rude of me to do what I did"

"No, it was my fault"

"Harry no it wasn't" Edward said sitting on Harry's bed in a human move that he need not take.

"Are you grossed out" Harry asked he wanted to know if there was any sort of chance with Edward and the first thing was to find out if the teen was gay or not.

"No, angry yes but not grossed out by it"

"Why are you angry?"

"They are only doing this to gain more attention; they don't really care for you. I don't want you to get hurt, so I am angry that Yorkie had enough nerve to do something like he did"

"Are….you gay?" Harry asked outright, there was no way to beat around the bush and since Edward hadn't given any indication in his words just now Harry figured he would bite the bullet and ask.

"I am"

"But Bella"

"Used a potion on me, I was never even remotely interested in her." Harry nodded his head that he understood.

"Are you?"

"I am" Harry said blushing; he hoped that Edward didn't ask if he had his eye on someone for he wouldn't know how to answer then.

"Just be careful" Edward said his tone a bit odd to Harry but he nodded his head anyway and changed the topic quickly.


	5. Chapter 5

For the next month and a half things returned to normal, well as normal as they had been and everyone was looking forward to the Christmas break, this would start just as soon as the last bell rang today.

"Are you happy to have a break" Rosalie asked Harry as they strolled down the hallway towards where Harry had his final class of the day.

"Quite, although I have no idea what to get Edward" Harry confided in Rosalie, he had been working on a gift for Edward but sadly couldn't come up with anything.

"I know just the thing" Rosalie said with a smile on her face, she knew that her brother would love what she thought Harry would get, it would only show Edward how much Harry cared for him. She had only a few days ago pulled Harry into her room while everyone was out hunting to ask him about his feelings for Edward. Harry had spilled then telling her about how he felt and what he worried about should Edward ever find out, he just didn't know that Edward had the same fears and could only hope that his present to Harry would finally show him how much he cared.

"Tell me when we get home" Harry said before entering the class room and sitting in his usual spot waiting for the final bell to ring. Rosalie shook her head, boys! The final bell rang and most of the teens at the school were eager to get their holiday vacation started so they practically ran out of the buildings and to their cars where they made plans with their friends to do something over the long break.

"Ready to go there" Emmett asked Harry as he made his way out of the classroom, Edward had demanded that Harry have someone with him at all times; of course Harry knew nothing of this but suspected that something like that was going on since every Cullen would walk him to class.

"Yeah" Harry breathed out before walking with Emmett asking him what he thought he could get Edward.

"A photo, I got just the one" Emmett said in a serious voice something that he rarely used.

"You think he will like it?"

"He will love it, promise" Emmett said before they arrived to the car where Edward, Jasper, Rosalie and Alice stood.

"Harry" Tyler called out before jogging over with Eric hot on his heels. He had been trying since Harry's return to ask the shorter teen out, but seemed to not be able to since the Cullens were always close by.

"Tyler" Harry asked confused on what the teen was up to.

"I was wondering if we could maybe hookup and meet for hot cocoa or something"

"Uh"

"He'll be busy" Edward answered for Harry, taking his hand in his without Tyler or Eric noticing.

"Oh, but if you change your mind" Tyler said handing over his phone number along with Eric doing the same thing before they left.

"Did he just ask me out?"

"He did" Alice said amazed that she hadn't seen this one coming.

"Let's go" Edward said taking the paper of out Harry's hand and stuffing it into his pocket. He would need the phone numbers later to warn the boys against pursuing Harry any longer. Harry was stunned the whole way home and even when they arrived in the house.

"Harry dear" Esme called out only to get a head shake from Edward, telling her that Harry wasn't with them at the moment.

"I'm going to…" Harry said before walking away and up the stairs, he was in shock over the fact that Tyler Crowley had asked him out.

"Tyler Crowley asked Harry out over the break" Alice explained before telling Edward that everything would be fine, that Christmas Day would begin a new chapter in Edward's long life. Since Alice had Edward's attention both Emmett and Rosalie made their way up the stairs and to Harry's room.

"Harry" the pair called out before Harry turned around to see who wished to speak to him.

"Rose, Em"

"Here" Rosalie said passing a piece of paper to Harry with her idea of what he could buy Edward.

"That's great" Harry said before looking over to Emmett and seeing him messing with a camera in his hands.

"Here you go" Emmett said while showing Harry a photo that he had taken of himself curled up in Edward's arms looking peaceful.

"That is perfect too"

"I'll get it taken care of then" Emmett said before pocketing the camera, he could hear Edward making his way up the stairs. Harry quickly hid the paper and soon Edward arrived in Harry's room eyeing both Rosalie and Emmett. They were up to something and he knew it.

"Ready to go" Edward asked eyeing the three and wondering if he would be able to get a glimpse into their minds to see what they were up to.

"Yeah, just a minute" Harry said before grabbing a piece of paper and putting it in his pocket.

"Where are you two going" Rosalie asked, she hated being left out of the loop.

"To get gifts" Harry said fidgeting a bit, he hoped that everyone would love his gift but he wasn't sure.

"I see" Rosalie said before stepping aside and allowing Edward to move next to Harry.

"Come we have a drive ahead of us" Edward said throwing his sister a bone, knowing that she would be wondering the whole time they were gone.

"Be safe" she called out as the pair made their way downstairs and to the garage where the silver Volvo sat.

"I packed a change of clothes" Edward said knowing that they could stay overnight.

"Okay" Harry said as he relaxed into the car and let Edward drive well over the speed limit until they reached Port Angeles, it wasn't their first choice of cities to shop in but Harry was still wary of Seattle and the magical community that lived there.

"We're here" Edward said pulling in front of the jewelry store that Harry had researched online, he had already placed an order and he was only picking it up.

"Hello" an older lady said as Harry and Edward made their way into the small but cozy store.

"I'm here to pick up an order" Harry said looking at the older woman and smiling when her eyes lit up at his words.

"Mr. Harry Potter then"

"Yes, ma'am" Harry answered before the woman was going to the back grabbing what he had ordered and making sure that it was wrapped up tight.

"Do you want to inspect them" she said as she returned to the front of the store.

"If I could" Harry said moving to the counter that she now stood at unwrapping the items that he had ordered. They were all the same except for the fact that each one had a different name.

"Harry" Edward gasped out, for there lying on the counter were six necklaces that had the words, Mom, Dad, Brother, Sister, Aunt and Uncle.

"Do you think they would like them?" Harry asked worried that he was assuming too much.

"They'll love them" Edward said already seeing everyone reaction to the gifts.

"Hopefully Alice won't know" Edward warned before laughing at the scowl that had appeared on Harry's face.

"They beautiful thank you" Harry told the old lady before she was again wrapping up each necklace into a separate box, for easy wrapping later on. Once the necklaces were wrapped Harry made his way over to look at the other jewelry that was in the cases; he stopped at one case in particular, and it was the wedding bands for men. He was so enthralled by the rings that he never noticed when the old woman brought out another bag that held Edward's and the family's gift for Harry.

"That's one large diamond" the old lady said waiting for Edward to explain who the lucky lady was that would be getting the bracelet she and her husband had made out of platinum.

"A family heirloom" Edward said quietly before nodding his head after inspecting it. The women wrapped the bracelet up and Edward pocketed it, the old lady raised her eyebrows. The bracelet couldn't possibly be for the young teen that was on the other side of the store, could it?

"Ready to go" Edward said before he walked over to where Harry was looking at the rings, and one ring in particular, it was black with silver writing on it.

"I like that, one day" Harry said not really realizing that he was talking to someone else. The older lady made her way over, the pair just seemed to melt together when next to each other. She may be old but she wasn't a bigot like some of the people in town, and she could see the love that the pair of them shared for each other.

"You want to see it deary" the old lady said pulling out the ring in question and placing it on the velvet square that all jewelry was placed when out of the case.

"A beauty and one of a kind" the lady explained before looking over to Edward. He nodded his head a bit to show that he would purchase that as well when she spoke the next words that shocked him.

"Only made two of them and both have been sitting here for years"

"But their beautiful" Harry said now wanting to argue with anyone that would state otherwise.

"Thought so myself but it seems that traditional is best"

"Oh" Harry said deflating, he knew he could buy the rings if he hadn't spent as much as he had on the necklaces; he had wanted them to be perfect for his new family. Edward nodded his head again before the woman was off doing something else acting as if she was getting ready to close for the night.

"I'd buy them if I had the money" Harry said looking up to Edward and smiling a sad smile, knowing that he wouldn't be able to use the second band the way he wanted to. He had envisioned both himself and Edward wearing the ring a sign of their love for each other.

"But I can't afford them" Harry said before putting the ring down and turning around not wanting to see the ring and the dream that he couldn't have. The old lady returned to the case and scooped the ring up along with putting the other in a case and then a velvet bag with the jeweler's name on it.

"Ready to go" Edward asked after pocketing the rings and moving next to Harry.

"Yeah" Harry sighed out before moving in front of Edward and then making his way to the parked car.

"Anything else you need"

"No" Harry answered looking out the window again and watching as the old lady cut out the lights to the store. Was it really that late?

"We'll head home" Edward said watching as Harry bounced in his seat, he may have been sad about the rings but he was quite excited with the prospect of how the family would react to his gifts.

"Do you think they will like them?" Harry asked again once they were back on the road making their way back to Forks.

"They'll love them" Edward said before giving to the urge to hold Harry's hand. As of late Edward couldn't go more than a few minutes without touching his mate. School the last few days had been hell on him since he only had Harry in one of his classes and he sat on the other side of the room. Harry squeezed the hand and fingered the boxes that rested in his coat pocket. Edward smiled as he pulled up the driveway, showing Harry that Alice had been at work. There lining the drive were Christmas light covered in snow, glowing softly making the place look like it was another world.

"Wow" Harry said, he had never properly celebrated Christmas, and seeing that Alice had at least got the house ready for the holiday made his heart expand. They really did care for him.

"I bet the whole house is like that" Edward said as he pulled the car into the garage and then placed the car in park.

"You think so" Harry said getting out of the car and making his way as fast as he could to the living room to see if Edward was right. Edward chuckled at his mate, he was always so awed when they did things for him and even now he found it endearing.

"Edward look" Harry said spinning around in the living taking everything in. It had been a good few years since they had actually celebrated the holiday; they had given up with gift giving. It gets old knowing that you have all eternity to exchange gifts.

"Do you like it?" Alice questioned before she was in a hug with Harry, who had a huge smile on his face. He had never felt as happy as he did now.

"It's great and the tree!" Harry said dragging Alice and Edward over to the tree to see that there was already presents piling up under it.

"Presents!" Harry called out before spinning around drunk on all the happiness he felt for this family.

"Did you get it?" Alice asked knowing that Harry wasn't paying attention.

"I did and I got him something special just from me"

"Good" Alice said trying not to peak to find out what Harry had gotten her and the rest of the family that it needed them to go to Port Angeles.

"You're back" Rosalie said coming down the stairs with Emmett hot on her heels, they had been helping Alice the moment that the pair had left.

"Rose" Harry said hugging the woman that she thought as his big sister.

"Have a good time" she said as they pulled apart before Harry nodded and asked about the decorations.

"It's been a good few years since we last celebrated"

"Really" Harry asked amazed that the clan hadn't celebrated the holiday for a good few years now.

"No point in celebrating it when everyone has what they want and if they don't they can easily buy it"

"Point" Harry, he just hoped that his gifts would be up to snuff.

"I think I am going to head to bed" Harry said yawning which had Edward by his side in an instant. What Harry didn't know was that Edward had been in his room while he slept, watching and protecting his mate.

"Night everyone" Harry said before waving to the group and making his way up to his room. He changed quickly, hiding his gifts once Edward had left so that he could change; he was still a bit self-conscious about his body since his time with his Uncle had left scars.

"Done" Edward said walking in with a pair of sleep pants on and a t-shirt something that he had taken to wearing when Harry said that it was odd seeing him in his normal clothes all the time. Edward had passed on the words to the family and come Christmas morning he would be in for a surprise.

"Can you help me wrap the gifts?" Harry said pulling the gifts back out once he was certain that none of the other family members would enter.

"Sure" Edward said before zooming downstairs and grabbing some wrapping paper that Alice had out.

"The bracelet is in my room" he said quietly to Alice who was sitting on the floor doing some wrapping of her own.

"I'll collect it and the others so that we can put our stones on it" Edward nodded his head before making his way with a pair of scissor, tape and wrapping paper in his hands and tucked under his arm.

"Here we are" Edward said dropping the items in front of Harry since he was sitting on the floor. He soon was explaining to Harry how best to wrap a gift. Harry watched on in wonder, he had never wrapped anything in his life. Having no one to give or receive from. His Aunt and Uncle certainly weren't going to get him anything, after all his parents had given him to his Aunt and Uncle without so much as a goodbye. His parents had been too wrapped up with his older brother to even have time to get him anything and his godfather and his mate were the same way, cooing over his older brother certain that he would become a powerful wizard, as the Headmaster told them. Harry broke out of the melancholy thoughts when he saw that Edward had wrapped the first gift.

"And that is how you do it"

"Okay" Harry said taking the scissors and cutting a piece of wrapping paper off the roll and attempting to wrap the presents, they weren't nearly as nice looking as Edward's but Edward did have almost a century's worth of practice.

"Here" Edward said passing his gift over to Harry once he had pulled the paper off of it.

"What did you do that for?"

"I think everyone will want their gift wrapped by you"

"Oh" Harry colored at the words before ducking his head and quickly wrapping the final gift.

"There" Harry said proud that this one looked almost as good as Edward's. Harry yawned and he was soon tucked into bed with Edward lying on the bed next to him talking about what he had gotten for Carlisle and Esme. Harry fell asleep after that having listened to the rumble of Edward's voice. The next morning dawned and everyone was up and about, today was the last day that they would be able to shop. The vampires hated the fact that they had waited until the last minute to do their Christmas shopping; Christmas Eve was no time to be in stores and fighting middle-aged women over something or another.

"Tell me again why we waited" Rosalie said standing in front of the Christmas tree that Jasper and Emmett had put up last night while she and Alice decorated it. Their ornaments collected over time and very valuable to the human world.

"Because we couldn't figure anything out until last night" Emmett said taking his wife's hand and then guiding her to the jeep he had so they could make their trip to Seattle to pick up Harry's gift.

"Morning all" Alice chirped coming down the stairs with a smile on her face, she just couldn't wait until Harry was up and ready for the day ahead of them shopping for Edward's other gift that Rosalie had suggested. It was then that everyone heard movement from upstairs to signal that Harry was up for the day. Harry and Edward arrived downstairs once Harry had cleaned up and readied for the day.

"Morning" Harry said through a yawn, he would have been quite happy to sleep all day but he had one gift that he had to get for Edward, something that would show the teen vampire that he had more than friendly feelings for him.

"Ready to go" Alice said pulling Harry to a chair and watching him eat, trying not to get pulled into the vision that had popping up the last few hours. She knew it dealt with Harry, of that much she was certain but the rest was hazy, she not letting herself fall into the vision quite yet.

"Let's go" Harry said before sticking his bowl in the sink and kissing Esme and Edward on the cheek before leaving behind Alice as they made their way out to the car that she owned. She rarely drove having Edward, Rosalie and Emmett doing most of the driving for the group.

"To Seattle we go" Alice said peeling out of the garage and then the driveway, being careful of the snow and ice that had collected on the ground over night. It was a fast ride later that Alice and Harry arrived to Seattle looking at the semi-tall building and the quaint little shops that lined the streets, all full with last minute shoppers.

"There" Harry said pointing to a rundown looking shop that Alice wouldn't have noticed unless Harry had pointed it out to her as he had.

"Are you sure" Alice said pulling into the open spot in front of the shop.

"Positive" Harry said knowing that without a shadow of a doubt he would find what he was looking for in the odd looking shop. An odd bell twinkled as the pair made their way into the shop, to see an old man stooped over looking as if he was at least 150 years old.

"Hello" the man said a grin on his face when he saw the two enter his store; he didn't get very many shoppers that looked like this pair. Most were dressed a tad oddly and always knew that he had what they were looking for.

"I'm looking for a necklace" Harry said he had explained on the way there what he had planned to planned to buy Edward so that Alice wouldn't be surprised by his purchase.

"I know just the one" the old man said before gliding with much more grace than an old man should.

"Here we are" the man said pulling out a necklace that had a large crest hanging from it with gloved hands. Both Harry and Alice thought it was an odd move but said nothing, figuring that the store handled all jewelry the same way. Harry had seen the crest somewhere else but for the life of him he couldn't remember where. The charm was about the size of Harry's small palm, done in diamonds, rubies and many other gems. Harry took the necklace out of the man's hands missing the surprised look that crossed the man's face and looked closely at the charm; it was something that he knew he should know about but seemed to come up blank again and again. Alice watched the man in front of her and she got the impression that there was more to the man than what he was showing them.

"How much" Harry said after an undetermined amount of time later. The man eyed the pair and soon realized that the pair wouldn't know about his preferred currency.

"Fifty dollars" the old man said not knowing if he was asking for too much or too little. Harry was quick to pass over the money; he could now feel the magic that was intertwined with the metal of the necklace and charm.

"Here you go sir" the man said passing over a box that had the name of his shop on it. He quickly so only Alice noticed changed the box from saying the name of the place to it being a plan white box; this move had Alice on alert. This shop was more than what it showed from the outside, she would have to ask Harry if he knew of a wizarding community in Seattle and if that shop by any chance was magical.

"Thank you and have a Merry Christmas" the old man said before the pair left the shop and made their way back into the car.

"Did you get the feeling something was up there"

"Yeah, I think it was a magical shop" Alice just nodded her head, glad that she wasn't losing her mind. The ride back was made with Harry explaining that as far as he knew there was a small magical community in Seattle that Harry had written to a bookshop there, he didn't know much else. It wasn't as if his Uncle would allow him to make the trip to visit the small community, so he had always conversed with the shop owners via mail.

"You're back" Edward greeted the pair as they made their way into the house. Edward pulled Harry into a hug and scented him wanting to make sure that no one had touched what was his. His scent was all over Harry to ward off any idiots that may think of approaching the slight teen.

"I found what I want easy enough" Harry said sharing a look with Alice and making his way further into the house with Edward practically wrapped around him. He looked at all that had assembled and wondered what they had been up to before they arrived back; they all had semi-guilty looks on their faces.

"I need to wrap my gift" Harry said pulling out of Edward embrace and making his way up to his room. Edward followed quickly behind him but Harry stopped him at the top of the stairs.

"It's your gift, so you can't come" Harry said and watched as pain entered Edward's eyes.

"It will only be a moment, okay" Harry said wanting to wipe the pain and sadness off Edward's face. Edward nodded his head afraid that his voice would break with speaking.

"Just wait outside" Harry said concerned over Edward's behavior, he had noticed like the others that Edward seemed attached to his side almost as if worried that if he broke the connection that he would not return. Harry wrapped the gift quickly wanting Edward next to him as soon as possible.

"You can come in now Edward" Harry said before he was picked up and placed on the bed with Edward wrapped around him.

"Edward are you okay?"

"I'm fine now" Edward mumbled before sitting up a bit and giving Harry a look. He could tell the other teen about his feelings, he could! Yet when he opened his mouth he was cut off by Esme calling Harry down for dinner.

"Come on you" Harry said grabbing Edward's hand and dragging him downstairs and to the dining room where everyone sat watching as Harry ate his fill. In the month and a half that he had been there he had filled out to his true potential, it was just a shame that he was still quite slight and short. Everyone in the coven found it cute to some degree but Harry hated being short, although fitting right under Edward's chin was a good thing. Once dinner was done everyone seemed to bounce from place to place.

"Let me get my presents for you guys" Harry said making his way up the stairs and to his room to retrieve the gifts that he had wrapped the night before and today.

"I'll be right back" Emmett said before rushing up the stairs and to his and Rosalie's room where the photo sat ready to be wrapped.

"Here you go" Emmett said after he grabbed the photo in a frame and made his way into Harry's room.

"Oh wow" Harry said looking at it and then to Emmett, who knew that the burliest man in the house had the gentlest heart.

"Let me wrap this" Harry said as he found a small box in his room and then proceeded to place the picture and frame into the box and then wrap it.

"Harry" Edward called upstairs worried about Harry being gone so long.

"Right here" Harry said carrying some of the gifts with Emmett carrying the rest.

"Thanks Em" Harry said placing the boxes he had in his hand under the tree that was already stuffed with gifts. The next few hours had the group talking about small things and about a trip that they were planning to make to England during the summer.

"Do you think it is safe there" Harry said remembering as a small child being told that they were at war and that his brother was an important person.

"I don't know but we will protect you should it come to that, you are after all a US citizen" Carlisle explained before going on about how he wanted to show Harry many historic things in the island country. Harry had to stifle a yawn as he became more and more tired.

"Bed" Edward said before getting a nod from the group and allowing Edward to take Harry to bed. They could only hope that Edward would finally admit his feelings tomorrow morning during gift giving time.

"Love you" Edward said to the sleeping figure on the bed, he had plenty of time to think up the best way to admit his feelings to Harry. He didn't think he would be able to hold in the feelings he had for Harry any longer, he was beginning to suspect that Harry sort of already knew but he wasn't sure. The next morning Harry was jumping out of bed only to have Edward help him put on his slippers as he made his way downstairs and to the waiting family and Christmas tree.


	6. Chapter 6

"Happy Christmas" Harry sang before noticing that all in the family had pajamas on. He grinned at the group before sitting on the floor next to the white leather couch, he always felt as if he was too dirty to sit on the piece of furniture so he usually sat on the floor.

"I'll pass out the presents shall I?" Carlisle questioned before getting nods in return. He first passed out the gifts that he and Esme had gotten for the family, each one happy that their Sire knew then so well. Next he passed out the gifts that the children had gotten each other, he was leaving Harry's gifts for last. The boy was practically vibrating with the need to find out what he had gotten.

"Harry do you want to pass out your gifts?" Carlisle asked knowing the response before he asked. Harry nodded his head before moving over to the tree and handing out six identical boxes to Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Esme and Carlisle. He handed another bigger box to Edward.

"Open them at the same time" Harry said his eyes glowing with nervousness; he was worried about their reaction to what he had gotten them.

"Now" Harry said and watched as in a blur they all have the wrapping off and were popping open the boxes to see that of a small silver necklace that had a small round disc hanging from it. Each looked at Harry before Esme gasped and looked up at Harry wishing she could cry.

"Mom" Esme whispered but everyone heard, it was then that the rest looked at their discs and noticed that words were written on it.

"Sister" Rosalie said before Emmett said his had Brother, and Alice had Aunt while Jasper had Uncle and Carlisle the final person saying his said Dad.

"I did good" Harry asked worried when no one spoke.

"You did better than good you did great" Rosalie said pulling Harry into a hug and squeezing a bit too hard.

"Can't breathe" Harry said before Rosalie released him and noticed that Edward hadn't moved from his spot.

"You don't like it?" Harry asked worried, he was certain the moment he saw the necklace that Edward would like it, now though he wasn't so sure.

"I love it" Edward whispered pulling out the necklace and inspecting it.

"This must have cost a fortune"

"It was worth every penny I spent" Harry said taking the necklace from Edward's hands and placing it around his neck.

"There" Harry said looking again at the crest and wondering why the crest seemed so familiar.

"Thank you" Edward said pulling Harry close and kissing his cheeks before noticing that the others had their necklaces on as well with huge smiles on their faces. Harry cheeks flushed in reaction to Edward's words.

"Your turn" Alice crowed out before bouncing over to the tree and handing Harry a box with the words, 'from the family'. Harry unwrapped the gift carefully not wanting to ever let the moment end. Once he hit a white box he looked up and saw the vampires smile at him as if to reassure him that it was alright that he was taking his time. Harry slowly opened up the box to see another box looking almost identical to the boxes that he had gotten from the jewelry store the other night.

"What"

"Just open it" Alice pushed before Harry opened the velvet case and gasped. There sitting on a white piece of velvet was a beautiful bracelet made out of some silver metal with a total of eight gems hanging from it.

"Whose idea" Harry said picking up the bracelet and looking it over, he could place every gems to its owner, the yellow going to Jasper, while the orange went to Emmett, the purple went to Alice and the red went to Rosalie. The blue and the green went to Carlisle and Esme respectively. It was the last two that had Harry pulling up short, for there was a gem that was as black as night while there was a very large diamond hanging from the center most of the bracelet. Harry knew that the black and the diamond represented Edward, so this must have been Edward's idea Harry thought before asking Edward to help him put on the piece of jewelry.

"I love it" Harry said looking at all of the vampires with tears in his eyes, he really had a home with people that truly cared for him.

"I hope you don't mind, but I was wondering….." Edward had to clear his throat he never thought it would be this hard asking for Harry's hand in marriage. He figured it was the only way that he would be able to get his feelings out to Harry.

"Edward are you okay?" Harry said worried over the silence that rang through the house.

"I was wondering if you would do me the honor of becoming my husband" Edward asked before holding an unnecessary breath. He didn't know what he would do if he was rejected.

"You….me…..yes, yes, yes" Harry said before jumping to Edward's arms and kissing him anywhere he could.

"Yes" Edward said his eyes glowing at the idea that they would be together forever, for now they would have to change Harry. They need only to leave so that they wouldn't break the treaty with the wolves of the area.

"Yes, yes, yes" Harry said again before fingering the large diamond and realizing it was sort of his engagement ring.

"Then I guess I can give you my back up gift" Edward joked, feeling the happiest that he had ever felt in a long, long time.

"Gimme, gimme" Harry said from Edward's lap, Alice passed the small box over to him and was soon opening it up and turning it to meet Harry's eyes.

"The rings" Harry said before pulling one free and trying it on. It seemed to almost adjust itself to his finger, something that he found odd but was willing to over look it.

"Put yours on" Harry said pulling out the other and handing it to Edward who slid the ring on for a perfect it.

"Two halves become a whole" Esme said smiling at the pair and hugging Carlisle to her.

"Now you treat my baby brother right" Emmett joked before being knocked on the back of the head by Rosalie.

"Here I have another gift for you" Harry said pulling the other box to him and passing it over to Edward. Edward quickly unwrapped the box curious as to what else Harry had gotten him.

"Us" Edward said looking at the photo and trying to remember when someone had taken a photo of them.

"A couple weeks back bro" Emmett answered Edward's unasked question.

"I love it" Edward said before kissing Harry, he was already addicted to the taste of his mate.

"Now for our gifts to Harry" Esme said her eyes glowing with the idea of passing out Harry's gifts. They had saved his for last since he had never celebrated the holiday before.

"But the bracelet"

"Was from all of us, but we also each got you something" Esme explained before Alice and Jasper handed over their gift to Harry.

"You didn't have to do this" Harry said as he took the paper off excited to see what Alice and Jasper had gotten for him. The box was fairly small so he had no idea on what could be inside.

"Keys" Harry said pulling out the keys and looking around to the vampires that all sat with smiles on their faces.

"To your car" Alice explained before Harry's eye bugged out.

"A car?"

"Of course, you need something to get around town when we are unavailable to take you" Alice explained as if it made perfect sense to her.

"What….what is it" Harry really hoped it wasn't anything fancy for he was sure to draw an even bigger crowd than he already did following him.

"Only the best" Alice avoided answering, she knew Harry would tell them to take it back the moment he learned what they had gotten him. It wasn't their first choice but they figured it was the better choice for Harry, who hated having attention drawn to himself.

"Alice" Harry warned before Jasper stepped and answered.

"It's a Bentley Continental"

"A Bently?"

"Yes"

"I can't accept that"

"Harry it's our gift to you" Alice said hoping that Harry really wouldn't reject the gift. They had wanted to get him something sporty and fast like a Lamborghini, but Jasper's level head had stated that Harry needed something safe not sporty.

"A Bentley" Harry said turning and looking at Edward to see if he knew anything about it.

"No idea, didn't even bother looking" Edward defended himself before his lap was empty since Harry was over squeezing Alice and Jasper.

"Thank you"

"It's nothing at all, family looks out for their own" Harry said nothing but instead hugged them again. They had done a good job, now to just make sure that Harry had a Driver's License so that he could actually drive the vehicle legally.

"We're next" Esme said holding onto Carlisle's hand. They had talked a long time on if there gift would be well received by Harry, and now seeing him reacting the way he was they were certain that they picked the right gift.

"Here you go" Carlisle said handing over another small box to Harry.

"What'd get me" Harry said now ripping the paper off of the box, he finally had a family that cared enough about him to get him gifts.

"Wha…." Harry's words died in his throat as he saw what lay in the box.

"Really?" Harry said looking up to Carlisle and Esme with tears in his eyes.

"Yes deary" Esme said as Harry lifted the Cullen Coven Crest out of the box and inspected it. Alice, Jasper and Edward gasped; Carlisle and Esme didn't give those out easily and for Harry to be receiving one meant that he would be with the family for a long, long, long time.

"Our goes with theirs" Rosalie said passing over their gift and watching as Harry unwrapped it and opened it.

"We weren't sure what to get you, so we got you two things" Emmett explained, they had, had to go to Seattle to find a leather shop that carried smaller arm cuffs and leather necklaces, most of the people in the shop had looked at them funny but said nothing at least until they left.

"Cuffs and a necklace" Harry said pulling out both and fingering the leather. All of the Cullen women wore their crest as a necklace, whereas the Cullen men wore theirs as a bracelet. Harry was at an impasse, he could wear it either way but he didn't know which one he wanted to choose. Harry finally opted for the necklace since he already had one bracelet on his wrist.

"A wise choice" Edward whispered as he helped Harry put the necklace with the crest on it around his neck. After the gifts were finished being handed out the Cullens began to ask Harry about his past. Something that they had always avoided since it brought up so many bad memories for Harry.


	7. Chapter 7

"Well I've never built a snowman" Harry admitted, it had been a wonderful morning full of laughs and smiles.

"Never" Rosalie asked shocked, even she had built a snowman or two in her life time.

"Well it wasn't like my Uncle or even my Aunt when they were together would allow me out and about. I was a freak even then" Harry said snuggling in closer to Edward, he hated talking about his time with his relatives, and his parents.

"Up, up" Rosalie said standing up and making her way upstairs so that she could put some clothes on, it wasn't as if anyone besides Harry needed a jacket to begin with but they at least wanted to look normal should anyone come by. Everyone was quick to move into action, with Edward zooming upstairs to get dressed and ready. Harry followed behind him at a slower pace, they did after all have the whole day to make the outdoor event but Harry could tell the vampires were itching to show him how real families worked. Fifteen minutes later had every one gathered at the back door of the house, ready for the fun outside.

"I'm fine" Harry said waving his mittened hands around. He looked like a snowman himself with the amount of gear the family had put on him. He had a hat, mittens, scarf, a sweatshirt, a hoodie and a parka. While on his legs he had on snow pants, jeans and a pair of long underwear that he was certain belonged to Alice. His feet he had at least three pairs of socks and a pair of boots that Harry also was certain belonged to Alice since they were so small and girly. He had protested about the boots but got nowhere, so now he stood by the backdoor looking like the giant marshmallow man.

"How am I to walk and even help build a snowman with this much stuff on?" Harry said tottering out into the back yard with the family following behind. Esme had decided to stay in the house and get started on the dinner for Harry, so it was Carlisle, Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie and Edward. Everyone had to hide their smiles at the look that Harry portrayed.

"Say cheese" Emmett said pulling out his camera and taking at least five photos of Harry.

"Don't you dare" Harry said attempting to run to get the camera from Emmett.

"Come get me marshmallow boy!" Emmett crowed before running around the yard while Harry attempted to run after him.

"Okay tired" Harry said before falling back into the snow. It seemed that was the easiest way for him to sit.

"Just rest and we'll get started" Edward said before coming over and kissing Harry before going over to help his family build a snowman for Harry.

"Carlisle" Esme called which had the older vampire making his way into the house and to Esme.

"Wonder what is going on" Alice asked before she got a vision that she wasn't at all happy about. Those people were not going to take away her nephew!

"Dursley's here" Carlisle said so that everyone except Harry could hear.

"We'll keep him here" Jasper said in a low tone.

"Ah Mr. Dursley" Carlisle said greeting the man as he got out of his car at the front entrance to the Cullen residence.

"Dr. Cullen" Vernon Dursley said with a nervous air about him.

"I'm here for the boy" Vernon said hoping that he would have a simple task of getting Harry back.

"I think I am confused"

"The boy, you know Harry Potter"

"Yes, I know him"

"Well I want him back; Chief Swan said you were housing the boy"

"Harry won't be returning to you" Carlisle said looking at Vernon and wondering what had the man so on edge.

"Well he's my nephew by law"

"Not any longer, you did sign the emancipation papers" Carlisle said before Vernon starting looking around for Harry.

"Just give him back"

"He's not coming with you or going back. So why don't you go back home and have a good Christmas" Carlisle said before he watched as Vernon got into his car, still looking around as if Harry would pop out from behind a tree. When he decided he wasn't going to see Harry he made his way back into town to let his ex-wife know that he didn't have the boy and couldn't she just lie and say that he ran away years ago?

"He goes nowhere alone" Carlisle said before making his way back into the house and to the paper work that he had been collecting on Harry since they met him.

"Okay I have to potty now" Harry said semi-sitting up and watching the vampires make a snowman.

"Now"

"Yes, because by the time I get this off I will really have to go" Harry said before trying and failing to stand up.

"Here"

"Thanks Uncle Jasper" Harry said not even realizing that he had used Jasper's new title.

"In the house with you" Rosalie said guiding Harry back into the house while taking off his hat, scarf and mittens.

"Thanks sis" Harry said before fiddling with the zipper on the coat and then the hoodie and then working on the snow pants, jeans and long underwear. By the time that Harry reached the bathroom he was about ready to pee on himself.

"Not so many layers next time" Harry called out as he went to the restroom.

"Get his adoption paper worked up and his name change as well."

"We'll be having guests this summer or fall" Alice said before listening to Carlisle as he planned out what needed to be done for Harry to still stay in their care.

"I want everything iron-clad on this. From his parent release of responsibility in the UK to his US citizenship"

"I'm on it" Jasper said before Harry made his way out of the bathroom.

"I swear the next time you try that I am going to pee in my clothes" Harry said his cheeks rosy red from the cold weather outside.

"Harry" Alice said scandalized that Harry would even dream of peeing in her designer fashions for him.

"Well not so many clothes, I've survived with less on" Harry grumped before going and sitting on the floor in front of the large flat panel TV.

"Wanna play bro?" Harry asked before Emmett was pulling out a new video game he had gotten and began playing with Harry. Edward sat behind Harry helping as much as he could but it only made Harry lose his battle in the end. The rest of the day was spent with the Cullens and Harry lazing about. Esme popped in at random times with food testers and Harry was more than happy to taste. Dinner was a quiet affair and by the time night had fallen, Harry was ready to crawl into bed and sleep for the next two days.

"Night everyone" Harry said heading upstairs not really paying attention to much.


	8. Chapter 8

"I'll be right back" Edward said before zooming up behind Harry and then tucking his husband-to-be in and kissing him goodnight before heading back downstairs. They needed to know what in the world was going on for Vernon Dursley to want Harry back.

"Their coming" Alice said not at all sure who they were or how many they were.

"When?"

"Well decisions still need to be made, but the earliest is this summer and the latest is next fall"

"What do they want?"

"Harry"

"For what reason?"

"I don't know that, it's foggy about that" Alice said looking over to Edward to see that he looked like he could kill someone.

"On the plus side, they don't get him. He's ours" Alice said before kissing Jasper and whispering good job.

"Then we plan to go to Esme Isle for the summer and we won't arrive back until maybe two weeks before school starts. I have the time and you all will be on holiday so this should work out fine"

"I need Harry's paper work" Jasper said to Edward, he knew that the other teen knew where Harry kept all of his important documents.

"I'll get them now" Edward said before making his way up the stairs and to Harry's room. In the back of the closet was a small wooden box that housed all of Harry's paperwork. He had been smart enough to lift them from Vernon just in case the man wanted to claim that he still had legal responsibility of him. Edward sifted through the documents before deciding that Jasper would probably need all of the docs to make sure that there was no error that would send Harry back to either his relatives or to his still alive parents. Edward arrived back down stairs with the paper work, which Jasper quickly took and began laying out a plan in his mind.

"What about his magical side" Rosalie asked, she had a feeling that if people did come for her brother that they would try and use the excuse that they had legal magical custody over him instead of just legal custody.

"He doesn't have anything in his box" Edward said now worried that they may have to hand his mate over even though he wouldn't want to go.

"I'll look into contacting the British Ministry of Magic" Carlisle said, he had been around long enough to know that there was a governing body over all witches and wizards. Everyone knew that Carlisle would be able to get things done that they might not have been able to.

"I'm not sure who's in power now, but I know a few people" Carlisle said already composing a letter to send off to a few old friends that worked for the Ministry of Magic.

"Do you need me for anything else" Edward asked, now that Vernon had appeared in the front lawn he wanted to be by Harry's side all the time.

"No and if we do we'll call" Edward nodded his head and then made his way upstairs to where Harry slept not knowing about the drama that was playing out around him.

"I'll protect you until my dying day" Edward promised before moving to watch his husband-to-be sleep.

"Edward" Harry said half asleep, he was a light sleeper and so he knew that Edward had come in.

"Right here love" Edward sat pulling Harry to him, he hated the fact that there was a possibility that Harry would have to be returned to his birth parents should Carlisle not get help from his friends.


	9. Chapter 9

For the rest of the vacation the Cullens and Harry did things that normal families would do. From ice skating on a frozen pond to going sledding something that Harry had always wanted to try. Vernon made a few more attempts to get Harry back but was unsuccessful.

"Morning" Harry said with a big yawn as he made his way to the kitchen where Esme was cooking him breakfast.

"Back to school"

"Yeah" Harry said he so didn't want to go back, but there was nothing for it. He wasn't sure on how the eternal teens went to school day after day for years on end.

"Now you be careful" Esme warned before placing a plate in front of Harry.

"Morning" Edward said shortly after Harry had begun to eat. He watched his husband-to-be and thanked every deity that he had found such a wonderful mate.

"Hey" Harry said giving a wave and then continued to eat. The rest of the family soon followed behind Edward in their greetings to Harry.

"Ready to go" Rosalie asked once she saw that Harry was done eating.

"As I'll ever be"

"Let's go then" Rosalie said rounding up Harry and his bag as they made their way to the garage. Once inside the car everyone began to tell Harry what he should do should Vernon come looking for him at school.

"Call us the minute you see him"

"Yes Rose"

"And don't you dare talk to him"

"Yes Em"

"And if you see any strange people poking around, call us"

"Yes Uncle" Harry answered, each vampire shooting off a warning of when he should call them. It basically equated down to calling them all the time.

"Love you" Edward said before getting out of the car and then helping Harry out of the car as well. Tyler and Eric were waiting for the group to arrive.

"I didn't see you at all this vacation" Tyler said pouting while walking over to where Harry and the Cullen's stood.

"I was busy" Harry answered before playing a bit with his bracelet; it had sort of become a nervous habit that he play with it.

"Maybe some time this week?"

"No" Edward answered he was tired of these *boys* asking out his mate.

"Harry can answer for himself" Tyler said not knowing how close he was to being killed.

"I don't think I will be able to make it"

"Oh" Tyler said crushed, he had hoped to see Harry over the holidays and ask him to a cup of hot cocoa or something, but instead he hadn't seen the slight teen at all which had sent him wondering if the Cullen's had held him hostage or something.

"Class" Edward warned before the group along with Eric Yorkie and Tyler Crowley made their way to their first classes of the day. By lunch time Harry was ready to kill both Eric and Tyler, it seemed that they were working extra hard to see Harry whenever possible.

"Hey Harry" Tyler said as he jogged his way closer to Harry, who was putting his books away before heading to lunch. Harry acted as if he hadn't heard Tyler; it didn't much matter since the boy was soon following Harry into the lunch room running his mouth about something that Harry had no care for.

"There you are" Alice said before pulling Harry away from Tyler, who was now left standing in the middle of the cafeteria.

"Where's Edward" Harry said looking around and not seeing his mate.

"He had to run to the hospital for a minute"

"Oh" Harry said wondering what would have Edward running to Carlisle.

"What's going on?"

"Well Carlisle wrote that letter to his friends about getting that paperwork" Alice said low enough so that only Harry and the other vampires at the table could hear.

"Well it seems that he got a response and he wanted to talk things over with Edward"

"Okay" Harry said now worried on what they had found. They had told him the morning after Christmas that someone was looking for him and it dealt with his magic. He had then explained on how he had come to be at his Uncle's house, something that had made the vampires want to kill those that had done this to him.

"Harry" Edward said breezing in and acting like he hadn't just left school campus to go and speak with his father.

"So"

"He got a response and they are very much willing to help out since the Potters aren't high on their list."

"So everything will be okay"

"I don't know about that, but we plan to make sure there is no way for them to take you back to England if it comes down to that"

"Good" Harry said before pulling out the items that Esme had packed for his lunch. Shortly thereafter the lunch bell rang signally the end of lunch.

"I'd walk you to class"

"It's okay" Harry said before turning away and making his way to his first class after lunch, a class that housed Tyler Crowley in it.

"Harry" Harry was beginning to get annoyed with Tyler and he wasn't really sure on how best to handle things with the boy.

"What's that" Tyler said noticing the bracelet since it was flashing in the lighting of the room.

"A Christmas gift" Harry said a small smile on his face; even without Edward there with him he knew the other loved him.

"Are those gems real?"

"I guess so" Harry said never really thinking about whether or not the gems on his bracelet were real.

"That's one mighty large diamond" Harry shrugged his shoulders, he didn't have much to say in reply so he opted to not say anything.

"And that necklace?"

"A gift as well" Harry said fingering the Cullen Crest that rested around his neck.

"You sure did get some might expensive gifts" Tyler said before the class was called to attention by the teacher. At the end of the day Harry was ready to run to the car and never return, if it wasn't Tyler following him everywhere it was Eric.

"Potter" Isabella Swan called out as she made her way over to where Harry stood at his locker getting the few books he needed for homework.

"Yes" Harry said pulling his final book out of his locker and putting it in his bag.

"That was supposed to be my bracelet" Swan said pointing to the bracelet that was around Harry's wrist.

"I was supposed to be the one Edward spent all his money on" Swan said stomping her foot, the look was sort of ruined since she had started to show over the winter holidays.

"Uh" Harry said uncertain on what to say. It had after all gotten around that Harry had a large diamond hanging from the bracelet that he had on his wrist.

"Isabella" Edward said sliding up to his husband-to-be and Isabella.

"Edward how was your holiday?" Swan said before batting her eyelashes at Edward, as if that would pull him back in.

"Fine, great actually" Edward said before grabbing Harry's bag and putting it on his shoulder and then taking Harry's hand; the pair walked away from a surprised Bella.

"Is it some sort of conspiracy to have all these people bothering me?" Harry said as they walked hand-in-hand to Edward's car. The scene wasn't anything new since they had been holding hands even before they had stopped being friends.

"Could be" Edward said before he heard Jasper telling him that Dursley was there looking for Harry again.

"Come on" Edward said taking the long way to the parking lot.

"What's going on?"

"Dursley is here" Edward said not wanting to leave Harry in the dark about this.

"Why won't he just give up?"

"Whoever is looking for you must scare him" Harry nodded his head but continued walking as they made their way to the parking lot.

"He's gone" Jasper said as the pair arrived to where teens were hanging out in the parking lot telling their friends what they did over the holiday vacation.

"Come on" Alice said waiting for the Edward to unlock the doors to the car.

"Edward" Bella called out while the other vampires waited in the car for Edward.

"Isabella"

"I was wondering if you wanted to meet and talk"

"There is nothing to talk about" Edward said before sliding into his seat and starting the car.

"I had hoped…"

"We're through" Edward said before closing his door and then pulling the Volvo out of the parking spot. About half way to the Cullen residence, Edward noticed that a car was following him.

"Is that Dursley following us" Edward asked only to get Emmett turning around and confirming that it was in fact Vernon Dursley following them back to their house.

"Call Carlisle" a quick phone was made while Edward drove the car home.

"All right" Edward said holding onto Harry's hand that was shaking just a bit.

"Could be better" Harry admitted to Edward.

"Carlisle said he will meet us at home" Jasper relayed to the group. The rest of the ride the vampires watched the car that followed them all the way to their house.

"Cullen" Vernon said as Edward got out of the car first. He had told Harry to stay in the car until he let him out. Rosalie, Jasper, Alice and Emmett soon followed.

"Give me the boy"

"His name is Harry" Edward said trying to kill time until Carlisle could get there.

"I don't care just give me the boy"

"Mr. Dursley haven't we been through this before, multiple times?" Carlisle said as he had pulled up shortly after Vernon had asked for Harry.

"If you just gave the boy back there wouldn't be any problems"

"Is there a reason for you wanting him back?" Carlisle asked he had wondered what had set Vernon off to want Harry back. He had come up with a couple possible explanations but he wasn't sure if either was feasible or not.

"No" Vernon said not really knowing how best to say that Harry's magical birth parents wanted him back. He hadn't been told on why they wanted him back just that they wanted him back and they wanted him back now.

"Then Mr. Dursley I must insist that you cease and desist your badgering of and for Harry" Carlisle said in a calm tone of voice. Vernon huffed before turning on his heels and leaving, he wasn't going to get the boy today but he couldn't have a Cullen with him at all times.

"Harry" Edward said opening the door to the car and helping Harry get out.

"I hate Vernon Dursley" the vampires around him nodded their heads; they too weren't fond of Vernon Dursley.

"So" Harry said after the group made their way into the house.

"Well one of my contacts in the British Ministry of Magic said that they pulled the file on the Potters and found that your legal magical guardian is Vernon Dursley. He had been given custody by your Aunt Petunia who was given custody by your parents"

"So does that mean I have to go back to him" Harry said shaking wrapped in Edward's arms.

"No, I asked him what the British Magical Laws said about emancipation and they stated that once emancipated in the non-magical world that your records should update themselves to show that you have become your own legal magical guardian"

"Did it?"

"Yes it did, they also told me that recently the Potters and a man by the name of Dumbledore inquired about your magical guardian status. It was of course before your emancipation decree went into effect, so they know nothing about that"

"So I'm safe?"

"To an extent, they did tell me that your parents and Dumbledore seemed most unhappy when looking through your file"

"They probably just found out that my Aunt and Uncle got a divorce and that my Aunt gave custody of me to him, only to have us move to the US"

"Indeed" Carlisle said, he had been shocked at the amount of information his friend had gotten, now all they had to do is wait for the copies of the documents showing that legal magical guardianship was now in Carlisle's and Esme's hands. His friend had also stated that information about Harry signing custody over to him had shown up as well.

"Now how was your day at school?"

"You know" Harry said shrugging his shoulders.

"Is Isabella giving you any trouble?"

"A bit but nothing that I can't handle"

"Well you know if you need one of us just call" Carlisle said worried about Harry. He and the rest of the family wouldn't truly relax until Harry truly was theirs.

"Yes dad" Harry said with an eye roll to accompany it. And so it went, with the Cullens protecting Harry from his Uncle while navigating school. Four months later Harry was woken up by Edward, he had some bad news.


	10. Chapter 10

"Hey" Harry said yawning a bit and looking out the window. The sun was starting to rise and Harry knew exactly what that meant.

"No school?"

"Yes" Edward said, he and his family didn't want to let Harry go to school alone, but none of them could go out into the sun so it was decided that Harry would go alone and they would watch from afar.

"But I still have to go?"

"Yes, Carlisle is a stickler about that sort of thing" Edward said before pulling Harry to him and taking in the scent of his mate. He, along with the rest of the family were worried over Harry going to school alone. Vernon Dursley had yet to stop his attempts to get Harry back and Isabella Swan was still as mean and bitchy as she had been before.

"That means I have to take my car I bet" Harry said, he had been quite happy with riding with Edward to and from school. Like Alice had promised him, she got him to get his driver's license and so he could now drive legally on the road.

"Yeah, Alice is just itching for you to show it off"

"Fine" Harry said with a huff before getting out of bed so that he could get ready for the day ahead of him.

"Love you" Edward said before kissing Harry and then leaving the room to let Harry have a bit of privacy to get ready in. Twenty minutes later Harry and Edward made their way down the stairs and to the kitchen where everyone was sitting waiting for him to arrive.

"Morning" Alice chirped today was going to be a hard day for Harry, but it wasn't anything that he couldn't handle; if anything it would make him stronger.

"Grrr" Harry growled out before Esme placed a plate of food in front of him.

"Thanks Mom" Harry said digging into the meal with gusto. Harry finished his breakfast in five minutes, which gave him plenty of time to grab his things and make his way to school.

"Have a good day" Esme called out as Harry got into the car.

"I'll try" Harry called out before closing the door to the car and then starting it up. He had driven his car a total of ten times, and today would be the first day that no one else would be in the car with him.

"Be safe" Rosalie called out to her brother, watching as Harry backed out of the garage and began his way down the driveway to make his way into town for Forks High School. Harry drove as slow as possible hoping to delay the gossip that was bound to start once he arrived to school.

"A Bentley" Harry heard since he had his window open just a little bit, the new car smell was getting to him. Harry sighed; it was going to be a long day of that he was certain. Harry slowly pulled into a spot and the parked the car. He stayed in the car hoping that the students would leave so that he could get out in peace.

"Here goes nothing" Harry said to the empty inside of the car, the students were still milling about waiting for the driver of the car to exit the vehicle.

"Potter?!" Harry heard as he closed the door to the car and set the alarm, as if someone would be stupid enough to steal the car in the first place. There was only one Bentley in town and that was his, oh the curse of living in a small town.

"Harry!" Tyler said jogging over to where Harry stood looking as if he was going to meet his doom.

"Hey Tyler"

"A Bentley?"

"A gift" Harry said hoping that Tyler would just let the matter die, but of course he didn't.

"You have some mighty rich friends" Harry said nothing to the comment, it wasn't like the teens didn't know where the car came from, it was just a matter of them getting confirmation that it was in fact the Cullens that got him the car.

"I gotta go" Harry said before dashing off to his first class. Throughout the day Harry was praying that tomorrow would be a cloudy day so that the vampires could return. Everyone had been hounding him about his car and if they could sit in it, or ride in it or even drive it; as if that would happen. It was as Harry made his way to the parking lot that he was grabbed from behind, surprising him. When he figured out that it wasn't any of the Cullens holding him he began to struggle only for the person to hold him tighter.

"Hold him Mike" Harry heard before he saw a waddling Isabella Swan making her way closer to where Mike Newton was holding him.

"Let me go" Harry pleaded with both of them, Isabella had an evil smirk on her face and Harry knew he was in for a world of hurt.

"He won't be letting go of you until I've had my fun" Isabella said now toe-to-toe with Harry.

"You stole Edward away from me" Swan said before slapping Harry across the fact, hard.

"You are just a worthless piece of trash, and Edward deserves better" Swan slapped him again only for Harry lip to start bleeding.

"You will stay away from what is mine" Isabella said before making a fist and slamming her fist into Harry face and then his stomach, while Mike continued to hold him.

"Is that understood?" Harry said nothing and Isabella punched him again.

"I said is that understood?" Harry mumbled something which had Isabella pulling Harry by the hair so that he could look her in the eyes.

"What did you say freak?"

"I said I'm not staying away from my family" Harry said as he spit on Bella.

"Oh you're going to pay for that" Bella said before signally to Mike to finish the job.

"First though" Bella said before walking over to Harry and grabbing the bracelet off of Harry wrist before she pocketed it.

"You don't deserve this, it was mine to begin with" Bella said before signaling Mike Newton to finish the job now. It was ten minutes later that Mike Newton and Bella Swan walked out of the hidey hole that they had been in with Harry. Harry lay on the ground bloodied and crying.

"I need to leave, worthless, freak" Harry repeated to himself, maybe it would just be better for everyone if he left and never returned. Bella and Mike both told him that enough while they were beating him up. Harry picked himself off before looking around and seeing that everyone had left for the day.

"Just have to get a few things in order and then I'll leave" Harry mumbled to himself as he made his way to his car. There on the car was a note that said "Stay away from Edward" in Bella's handwriting. Harry just shook his head and got into the car slowly. He needed a plan of attack, he wasn't sure on if the vampires were out hunting or not.

"I'll just call and see if they answer" Harry said sitting in his car in the parking lot. Harry quickly dialed the home number for the Cullen residence and got the answering machine.

"Good" Harry said before starting up the car and making his way to the Cullen residence, he would leave the ring and necklace for them. He would miss them dearly but it was for the best. Edward could be with a woman and they could get married and live a happy immortal life together. The drive home was made with Harry mumbling to himself about the items that he would need to disappear before the Cullens made it back. As he pulled up the drive he could see that there wasn't anyone in the house, there was always at least one light on in the house but it was dark, something that Harry knew meant that they were gone.

"Okay you can do this" Harry mumbled making his way into the house and going upstairs to his room to write a note for the Cullens, Harry didn't want to do it but this was the only way he could think of to disappear. Harry then walked down the stairs and began to cry, he was going to miss this dearly but he couldn't stay any longer. Harry took off his ring first, then his necklace and placed his note, leaving them all on the kitchen table; a place that he knew the Cullens would find them. He then entered the kitchen and gathered up one of Esme's knives before making his way back out to the living room where he took one last look around touching Edward's piano and Alice's favorite chair.

"I love you" Harry said to the empty house before making his way out the back door, and into the woods. Harry wasn't sure how long he walked but once in a clearing that Edward had taken him once before he stopped. He would do what he needed to here in the one spot that only he and Edward had been. Harry took a seat on the wet grass that was growing and looked around, he would miss this. He had really thought that fate had done something good for him for a change, but it seemed not to be. Harry brought the knife down on his left arm, remembering to slice up instead of across. Once he was certain that he had done enough damage to his one arm he proceeded to the other, watching as the blood welled up from the cut making him light headed and dizzy.

"Goodbye" Harry said as he turned his head to the side to see the knife sitting on the now bloodied grass. Harry grabbed the knife and brought it to his throat; he had remembered reading something that said to kill a person quickly you just needed to slice the artery vein in their neck. As the knife got closer and closer, the calmer Harry became, this felt right, it was something that he needed to do. Harry was about to cut his throat with the bloodied knife when he was tackled by a blur.

"Harry" Edward said checking Harry over and seeing the state of Harry's wrists.

"Why?" Edward asked not paying any attention to anything around him. Alice had shouted at him the moment she had seen Harry trying to kill himself.

"Just a freak, worthless…you deserve better" Harry said his eyes turning glassy as he looked at Edward. If he had to die now he would have, he was in the arms of the person he loved.

"You are the best, just hold on" Edward said turning around to see that only Alice and Jasper had made it.

"We need Carlisle" Edward said in a panic, he could see the life draining out of Harry as the seconds ticked by.

"I love you, you know?" Harry said before bringing up his arm and running a hand across Edward's cold cheek.

"And I love you, just hold on okay?" Edward said turning again to see that Rosalie, Emmett and Esme had made it.

"Where's Carlisle?"

"Right there" Carlisle said walking up to the group with a bag in his hands.

"Edward"

"I'm not leaving him" Edward said protecting his dying mate.

"Just let me see what I can do to help" Edward stared at Carlisle for a moment before hearing Carlisle think to him _'let me save your mate, he will be safe'_. Edward nodded his head and backed away to allow Carlisle some room to work. As Carlisle worked to save Harry, Edward was rocking back and forth humming Harry's favorite tune that he had composed for the slight teen.

"It's the best I can do here" Carlisle said before getting up and then stepping back so that Edward to return to his mate's side.

"Will he live" Emmett asked, he didn't know what the family would do if they lost Harry. Each one of them was affected by the slight teen.

"I think so but we must get him home" Edward scooped his mate up at the words and proceeded to leave the clearing to make his way home.

"We need to go home" Carlisle said before dashing off to make his way home. It was Rosalie that noticed the bloodied knife.

"What about that"

"I'll take it and bury it in the back yard" Esme she didn't want the knife in the house. It would remind them all of the attempt that Harry had done to take his life.

"What do you think happened to cause this?" Jasper asked there had to be a very good reason for why Harry had tried to commit suicide.

"I don't know but we will find out" Esme said before dashing off to their home, with the rest of them following lost in their thoughts about Harry and what had happened at school. It was as Alice made her way into the house that they saw Carlisle sitting in his arm chair looking like he had just lost one of his children.

"Is Harry okay? What's wrong?" Everyone asked.

"Harry is fine, well he isn't fine but he is resting. Edward is with him now"

"But he's okay" Emmett asked wanting to confirm that his baby brother was okay.

"He is okay, I found these in the kitchen" Carlisle lifted his hands to show the group the note, necklace and ring.

"No!" Esme said while the others gasped at seeing what Carlisle held.

"I find it off though that Harry's bracelet isn't among the items and since you all saw the state of his wrists it wasn't there either"

"Do you think someone took it?"

"I am beginning to think so. I also noticed that it looks like Harry was in a fight, and he was a loser"

"Who would do such a thing?"

"I don't know who but I plan to find out" Carlisle said before looking over his coven amazed that they could love one person so much.

"How's Edward taking it" Alice asked, she really wanted to know how he was doing. He looked like he would kill himself if Harry didn't make it.

"Hard, but I expect that things will get better once Harry is better" Alice nodded her head before she began thinking why she hadn't seen this coming. Edward soon came out of Harry's room but only to ask Carlisle for Harry's necklace and ring. His mate would not be without them, he would worry about the bracelet later, but for now he wanted something that would remind Harry that he was loved and wanted.

"Edward" Harry called out as the vampire returned with the items in hand.

"Right here love" Edward said striding to Harry's bed side.

"I'm sorry" Harry said sorrow written on his face. He hadn't wanted to hurt anyone but himself, but he could see that Edward was devastated over his attempt at death.

"What happened" Edward asked wanting to understand why Harry had chosen what he had.

"I don't belong here" Harry whispered afraid of talking any louder, he didn't want any of the others to know that he didn't belong.

"What"

"I don't belong here"

"Yes you do" Edward said running his hands through Harry's hair. Edward slowly took Harry's left hand and placed the ring on his ring finger, before kissing the ring and finger that it lay on. Once complete Edward placed Harry's necklace back on and kissed Harry on the lips as he pulled away. No one was going to get away with doing this to his husband-to-be.

"I don't belong Edward"

"You do, now what happened?"

"Bella Swan and Mike Newton" Harry started out; he knew that everyone in the house was listening.


	11. Chapter 11

"Swan and Newton?"

"Well my day went well enough until I got ready to go. I was making my way to the parking lot and someone grabbed me from behind, for a second I thought it was one of you guys but I soon realized that it wasn't. It was Mike Newton and he was holding onto me so that I couldn't move. Soon Swan arrived and began telling me that you deserve better and that I was nothing but a freak and worthless" here Harry began to cry. Edward pulled his mate to him and rocked them gently, hoping his mate would continue.

"She then slapped me and from there it went downhill she punched me and then took my bracelet before having Mike finish beating me up all the while them telling me that I was useless and a freak for believing in magic."

"My mate" Edward whispered into Harry's hair. Bella Swan and Mike Newton better not ever speak or look at him again, for he would kill them on the spot.

"After a while I started to believe it. It's true you know….my own parents, who are alive, didn't even want me, so instead they ship me to my Aunt who wanted nothing to do with me then to my Uncle that didn't want anything to do me. It was must true don't see you, I'm worthless unlovable freak" Harry mumbled not really even talking to Edward.

"You're not worthless and you certainly aren't a freak" Edward said his voice making Harry lift his head to see the fire within the depths of Edward's eyes.

"You think?" Harry said a glimmer of hope blooming; maybe he was right maybe he was lovable and unique.

"I know so, I love you so much. I don't know what I would do without you. I think the whole family feels that way."

"I screwed up didn't I?" Harry asked looking at the white bandages that wrapped around his wrists.

"No, never" Edward said, he didn't want Harry to get into thinking that he was stupid for doing the things he did.

"You can come in" Edward said since Alice, Rosalie and Esme had all asked if they could come and visit with Harry.

"Harry!" Rosalie said dashing over to Harry's side. It was one of the few times that Rosalie actually acted like something besides an ice queen.

"Rose"

"Don't you dare scare us like that again"

"I won't" Harry said cuddled up in Edward's arm, with a blanket wrapped around him.

"I don't know why I didn't see it" Alice said sad, she was supposed to protect them with her gift but instead Harry had gotten hurt and they hadn't been fast enough to react to it.

"You weren't meant to see it" Harry said, he knew that there was a reason for everything and there was a reason on why Alice hadn't seen him trying to kill himself sooner.

"Deary are you hungry" Esme asked, she was trying for a bit of normalcy so that things would calm down. It was at that time that Harry's stomach let out a grumble, it made the few in the room laugh and smile. Harry was still here and they planned to keep it that way.

"Let me get you some soup or something" Esme said before going over and kissing Harry on the head and then making her way to the kitchen to warm up some soup or make sandwiches. She knew Harry wouldn't be up for anything too heavy but he needed to eat.

"I'm going to kill Swan" Rosalie said still standing next to the bed where Harry was wrapped around Edward, or maybe it was Edward wrapped around Harry.

"I'm with you" Alice chirped with a smile on her face. Moments later Esme arrived with some soup and sandwiches for Harry, who ate it with gusto.

"So Swan has your bracelet" Emmett asked, since he had come up with Esme who was bringing up the soup and sandwiches.

"Yeah, and I have a feeling she is going to try and use that against me. She kept telling me that she was his and that I needed to stay away so I figure she will act like I gave it to her or something"

"We'll get it back" Emmett said he wanted nothing more than to give Swan a taste of her own medicine, but he knew that nothing would happen since she was the daughter of the Chief of Police. People still thought of Isabella Swan as an innocent, which she wasn't, she was pregnant after all while Harry was just a trouble maker always had been and always will be. For the rest of the night the Cullens stayed by Harry's bed side talking in low tones about Harry's adoption and name change, as the slight teen slept. The next morning Harry woke up with a groan, he so didn't want to go to school this day. He would not only be mocked by probably everyone in the school but he would also have to deal with a smug Swan and an overprotective Tyler Crowley.

"Morning love" Edward said breaking Harry out of his thoughts about school.

"Morning"

"How are you feeling?"

"Okay, I guess"

"You guess?"

"Well it is going to be hell at school today"

"You're not going" Edward growled out, he had no intention of letting his mate back to school until he was healed.

"Edward I have to go" Harry said before hearing a growl coming from Edward.

"You're not going"

"Edward"

"NO!"

"Fine" Harry said a bit put out that he had to stay home, but also happy that he didn't need to go.

"Now come on Esme is bound to have a spread for you this morning" Edward said helping Harry get out of bed and shuffled down to the kitchen.

"Morning" Harry said not at all surprised that everyone, including Carlisle were waiting for him in the kitchen.

"Morning" he got in response before sitting down and digging into the meal that Esme had prepared.

"We need to go" Alice said before making her way to the car a frown on her face. She had just seen something she wasn't sure to make of. The rest followed their way out with Edward lingering around near Harry before being called once again.

"If you need me"

"I will call you"

"Good, love you"

"Love you too, now shoo" Harry said before kissing Edward on the lips and then pushing him away toward the garage.

"I'm off myself" Carlisle said before kissing Esme and then kissing Harry on his forehead, he needed to check into the status of how the adoption papers and name change were going with Jasper but he needed to do that not at the house, it was after all going to be Harry's birthday present if they could swing it.

"So what do you want to do dear?"

"I think I'm going to lay back down"

"Of course, I'll wake you for lunch" Esme said before she watched as Harry made his way back to his room to rest.

The Cullens arrived to school as per usual when it wasn't a bright sun shinny day. Bella was the first person over to the Cullen Clan with a huge smile on her face and a bracelet, that each Cullen knew wasn't hers, around her wrist.

"Edward" Bella said before attempting to hug him but unable to do so since he got out of her way.

"Eddy"

"Don't call me that" Edward said with a bit of a growl, he hated when she called him that when they were going out and it hadn't gotten any better now either.

"Edward why are you acting like this"

"Why do you have Harry's bracelet?" Rosalie asked with a sneer on her face. The bracelet would need a thorough cleaning but Harry wore it again.

"Oh he didn't tell you? He gave it to me, said that Edward wanted to give it to me"

"Give it back" Rosalie said her hand open waiting for the stupid girl to do as she was told.

"No"

"Give it here" Edward said now very unhappy with the girl in front of him.

"Why should I?"

"It isn't yours and don't think I don't know about what you and Mike Newton did to Harry"

"He deserved everything he got, and I'm not giving you the bracelet back until you get back together with me" Bella was certain that she had backed Edward into a corner, oh how little she knew.

"I'll get it back" Edward said before stomping off to his first class of the day. He had to plan how he was going to get Harry's bracelet back. It was at lunch time that Alice gave him the plan to get the bracelet back.

' _Do it now'_ Alice thought before humming a tune that had the rest of the family wondering what was going on.

"I'll be back" Edward got up after he spoke the words and made his way outside, it was a lovely rainy day as per usual in Forks, Washington.

"Edward" Bella said waddling out to where Edward stood in the rain soaking it all in, a small smile on his face when he remembered the one time that he and Harry had got stuck in the rain. Harry spun around in circles for a few minutes before flopping down with a huge grin on his face. That had been one of the first times he had ever seen Harry smile, and to this day it still took his breath away.

"Bella" Edward said knowing that she would think she was getting somewhere since he used her nickname.

"I just want to be with you, I love you" Bella started out, she was going to make a good case and there would be no way that Edward would turn her down once she showed him how much she loved him.

"So you decide to beat up my best friend and steal his gifts"

"He didn't/doesn't deserve them"

"And who made you the decision maker on that?"

"Edward, he's bad news and I can't stand to have my fiancé hanging around a freak like that"

"Careful, Harry is still very much a large part of my life and I won't allow you to treat as some second class citizen"

"See that, he's got you brain washed with the freaky things he does"

"Bella hand over the bracelet"

"No"

"Bella, hand it over"

"No, and what are you going to do about it?"

"You leave me no other choice then" Edward said before advancing on Bella who was back peddling as fast as she could. He hadn't wanted to do this but he wanted Harry's bracelet on Harry's wrist.

"Edward, what are you doing?"

"Getting back what is mine" Edward said as Bella backed up into a wall.

"Now give me the bracelet back" Edward said his body close to Bella's which left the girl disoriented, they had never been this close. Edward grabbed the arm that had the bracelet on his and began distracting Bella as he undid the bracelet. Once Edward had the bracelet, he leaned in and whispered into her ear.

"You lose" Bella didn't understand what Edward had meant by the words but she figured it was maybe just some sort of joke he was playing with her. She did after all have something that he wanted. Bella wouldn't realize the bracelet was gone until the end of the day when she went to show Jessica again how beautiful the bracelet was.

"I got it" Edward said walking into the cafeteria a smirk on his face.

"Good, it needs to be cleaned you know"

"I do"

"Class" Alice chirped right before the bell rang signaling that classes were about to resume. The four other vampires rose as one and began making their trek to their afternoon classes. At the end of the day the Cullens were standing by their Volvo and watched as Bella banged out the door of one of the class rooms shouting out something.

"Fifty says she about to ask for it back"

"Fifty says she demands it back and then tries to take it"

"You're on" Emmett said a smile on his face as Jasper had placed his bet.

"Edward Cullen, you give me back my bracelet and you do it now"

"Point" Jasper said a smirk on his face; it was just too easy to win against Emmett.

"So not fair" Emmett said before returning to the show that Bella Swan was putting on.

"It wasn't yours to begin with, so no I won't give you back Harry's bracelet"

"Edward quit being so bull headed about this; we have a baby on the way"

"Are you delusional?" Rosalie asked, this girl didn't actually think that she was carrying Edward's baby did she? Bella just glared at Rosalie afraid to say anything to the girl.

"Edward, I tire of this game"

"There is no game, I don't want you and I have never wanted you to begin with"

"Edward" Bella said getting the water works started, it was at that point that Edward got into the car and slammed the door. He was tired of this girl trying to ruin the bit of happiness that he had found with Harry.

"We can go" Jasper said sending calming thoughts to Edward since he could feel the anger coming off the other teen. Edward started up the car and then pulled out of the spot, only to see Bella shouting something and then running/waddling to her truck to follow them.

"This should prove interesting" Alice said having seen something that Edward knew she was going to keep to herself. The ride home no one said anything for there was nothing to say that the group didn't already know.

"Esme, Harry" Edward called out only to hear Harry give a shout that he was in the kitchen with Esme.

"Love" Edward said pulling Harry into a kiss that made the other teen's toes curl.

"I like that kind of greeting" Harry said a huge smile on his face after they broke apart.

"I quite agree"

"The bracelet" Rosalie said her hand out waiting for Edward to deposit the item in her hand.

"You got it back?"

"I did" Edward said pulling out the bracelet and handing it over to Rosalie.

"What's wrong with it?"

"Swan was wearing it, you need to have it cleaned who know what she may have done with it."

"Oh, okay" Harry said swinging his legs since he sat on a bar stool on the island. About ten minutes later the Cullens heard a loud vehicle make its way up the drive way.

"Who"


	12. Chapter 12

"Swan" the forever teens growled out, they knew the sound of the engine that her truck made.

"What does she plan to do?"

"Let's find out" Esme said before going to greet the young girl at the door.

"Mrs. Cullen" Bella said politely, she had never really met Edward's parents which had always made her angry. Edward after all had met her father, even if he was the Chief of Police in the small town.

"Isabella"

"Please call me Bella" Bella said a small smile on her face; she figured that if she could get Edward's parents to like her then Edward would realize the mistake he had made with breaking up with her. She had run out of the potion and Jessica's sister had been hesitant to go back and get more, so she needed to do this alone.

"Is there something I can do for you then Bella?" Esme asked not at all happy with the girl standing in front of her.

"I was wondering if I could talk to you about Edward"

"What is there to talk about?" Esme said confused, was this girl really thinking of trying to talk her into helping her get Edward to date her again.

"I'm worried about Edward, he's been spending so much of his time with Pot…Harry that I'm beginning to wonder if we are even going out" Bella said deciding to play the wounded girlfriend, she would find out soon enough that Esme knew everything.

"Last I heard he had broken up with you" Esme said eyeing the girl, was she truly that daft?

"Just a misunderstanding"

"I see" Esme said still standing at the door with it opened, she wasn't going to invite the bitch in that was for sure.

"Well I was hoping that you could talk to Edward for me"

"About"

"Spending so much time with Pot…Harry, people are beginning to talk about them"

"Harry is Edward's best friend; he has known Harry since we moved here"

"I know but I worry that something bad might happen to Harry" Bella said all the while thinking about how she could do the most harm to Harry in the near future.

"Like you and Mike Newton beating him up" Esme said now crossing her arms and glaring at the pregnant girl standing on her porch. Bella gasped, how was it that Edward's mother knew?

"Mom" Edward called before going to see what was taking his mother so long.

"Bella" Edward growled out, he wanted to kill the girl and to hell with the consequences.

"Edward"

"Leave!"

"But Edward"

"I said leave" Edward said before spinning on his heels and making his way over to where Harry was still sitting on the bar stool.

"I hate her" Edward said wrapping his arms around Harry and breathing in the scent of his mate. It always had a calming effect on him.

"She came here"

"Yes" it was then that Harry began to shake, he didn't know how he was going to make it through school. There would be so many people that hated him and this thing with Bella was getting out of hand.

"Calm down, you aren't going to get hurt again. I won't let you" Edward whispered while kissing his mate any and everywhere he could. Harry soon regained composure and it was just in time to see Esme swirl in and snarl at what Bella had the nerve to ask her, before Edward told her to leave.

"Mom" Harry called out amazed at seeing Esme as she was, she was usually the peace maker of the clan but if looks could kill Bella Swan would be dead.

"That girl will pay" Esme said before turning loving eyes on Harry, who was still bruised from the punches, that Mike and Bella had thrown at him.

"Carlisle will be home any minute" A half an hour later had Carlisle arriving home to see his family surrounding Harry.

"Is everything alright"

"Bella came to the house"

"What" Carlisle was surprised, he hadn't thought that the girl would have enough guts to show up on their property, but it seemed he had guessed wrong.

"She came here in hopes of either you or me would talk to Edward and make him start their relationship again"

"Bitch" Rosalie said from her spot where she sat on the couch next to Harry.

"I must agree" Esme said before going to Carlisle and kissing him on the lips.

"I want what they have" Harry told Edward, watching the pair as they acted as if they were one being.

"We will" Edward agreed before the house got back to normal. By the evening Carlisle had pulled Jasper into his study and the pair of them had been locked up for hours.

"What are they doing up there?"

"Planning our vacation silly" Alice said she knew what they were really doing but she figured Harry didn't need to know until his birthday. Harry let out a yawn when he realized how late it was.

"I'm going to bed" Harry said before hugging everyone and then making his way to his room so that he could change and go to bed.

"I'll be back" Edward said before speeding up to Harry's room and spending some quality time with the young teen. Harry fell asleep shortly after Edward arrived, he didn't seem able to sleep without Edward by his side. The next morning dawn rainy and gray, something that the Cullen's were thank full for.

"Harry" Edward whispered into Harry's ear, he had to be careful since sometimes he would jump and give himself a migraine headache.

"Harry" Edward said a bit louder now, it was then that Harry woke up.

"Ugh" Harry said before sitting up and looking out the window in his room.

"Gray and wet" Harry commented before he was being kissed by Edward.

"Get ready for school" Harry let out a groan at the words. He so didn't want to go back and show the population of Forks High School what had happened to him.

"Up" Edward said before leaving the room and going to get ready for the day. Twenty minutes later all of the Cullens were waiting on Harry as he made his way down for breakfast.

"Morning" Harry said before grabbing the plate that Esme had made for him.

"Here" Rosalie said handing over the bracelet to Edward so that he could place the item around Harry's wrist.

"Nice and clean"

"Thank you" Edward whispered in a low tone before going over to where Harry sat.

"Love" Edward said holding out the bracelet in his hands.

"Oh, you got it back"

"I did, now let me put it back on you"

"Okay" Harry said sticking out his arm so that Edward could secure the bracelet around his wrist.

"Back where it belongs" Harry nodded his head in agreement.

"What do I do about these?" Harry said showing the bandages that still were wrapped around his wrists.

"I'll be right back" Edward said before zooming to Harry's room and grabbing the arm cuffs that Rosalie and Emmett got Harry, they would be wide enough to cover up the bandages and no one would be any wiser that Harry had tried to commit suicide.

"Try these" Edward said before pulling Harry's hand towards him and then fastening the cuff around the wrist.

"Perfect" Harry said looking down at his wrists, he felt so bad for trying what he had. He had fully expected the Cullens to turn their back on him but it hadn't happened, something that Harry was thankful for.

"Time to go" Esme said looking at the time and then handing over Harry's lunch to Edward.

"Let's go" Jasper said, wanting to make sure that they were on time. The five vampires and Harry got into the silver Volvo and made their way to school. Everyone stopped what they were doing when their car pulled into the parking lot.

"What's going on" Harry asked wondering why everyone was staring at the car.

"I don't know but let's find out" Edward said before opening his door and hearing the thoughts of the student population at Forks High School.

' _He wouldn't hurt a fly, let alone drug another person'_

' _I best watch my back around him, making Edward stay away from the love of his life like that'_

' _I'll get him on a date'_ the last thought was Tyler Crowley, Eric Yorkie had given up his pursuit of Harry but Tyler had not. He had been trying to work up enough courage to ask Harry to the Prom that was to happen in a few weeks' time. Edward growled, no one was taking his mate anywhere without him there.

"Edward" Bella shouted a smug smile on her face when she noticed the glares that Harry was getting from everyone, she had decided that the only way to get Edward was for her to make him see reason and reason was that Harry Potter was bad news.

"Swan" Edward said looking around and glaring at anyone that was stupid enough to look at him. He was not happy at all and he knew that it was all Swan's fault.

"Edward" Bella said giving him a look as if he was crazy. As she made her way closer Harry began to shake, there was no way he was going to be able to make it through the day with the amount of fear that was running through his body.

"Stay away from me and my family….that includes Harry" Edward said pulling Harry to him, just to make sure that he didn't get taken by one of the people in the crowd that had now formed around them and Bella.

"Edward he's bad news, you know that. It's the potion talking" Bella said a smug smile on her face; she would use what she had done to Edward against Harry. See how he likes that. Many of the people in the crowd gasped, they knew that Harry was into magic, they all had at one point in time gone to him for something that would either make a person like them or embarrass your enemy. It was at this time that Edward decided to fight fire with fire, two could play the game she was.

"Like you did with me?" Here people began to whisper, what was Edward talking about?

"I don't know what you mean" Bella stuttered out making the people in the crowd wonder if she was not telling the truth or not.

"Oh I think you do, after all you and Jessica had this all set up, after all Harry recalls Jessica's sister buying a love potion from him" here the whispers got louder and people began to glare at Jessica. She wasn't that well liked to begin with so that just cemented the fact in their minds. Edward Cullen had no reason to lie about such things, so they knew that Bella was not telling the truth.

"Edward let's talk this through"

"There is nothing to talk about, you planned to use me and my family for your own personal gain" Edward had to bite his tongue since he was apt to say some not so nice things.

"You don't understand" Bella started trying to save face; this hadn't worked at all like she thought it would.

"I don't have to, you tried to ruin a person's life because you felt you deserved better. We may be rich but you're the one acting like a spoiled brat"

"He's a freak" Bella said cheering when she saw Harry flinch at her words.

"No he's not" Edward said pulling him closer knowing that Harry was about to lose it.

"Everybody here knows he is, he isn't worth the time you give him" Bella said stomping her foot, making her look like the spoiled child she was. It was then that the people in the crowd began to see Bella Swan for what she was, a self-centered bitch with a grudge against someone she barely knew.

"Oh shut up" someone called from the crowd and everyone else nodding their head in agreement. Bella looked around and saw that she wasn't going to win the fight that she had prepared for. She had figured if she fought with Edward in a public place that the crowd would cheer her on, unfortunately she didn't expect for the crowd to swing the other way in opinion.

"And to top it off your pregnant with someone else child" another person called from the crowd, everyone knew that Bella was pregnant with Jacob Black's child; it was after all a small town. It was then that people in the crowd began to disperse, there was nothing more to see. They could see that Harry had been beaten up and that it looked as if the Cullens would murder anyone who got near him.

"Leave Harry and my family alone" Edward warned before taking Harry's hand and walking him away from where Bella stood stunned.

"I want to go home" Harry said the minute they were far enough away, he couldn't stand to be here any longer.

"Then you shall go home" Edward said leading Harry back to the side of the car. He opened the door and helped Harry get into the car before buckling the seatbelt and then jogging over to the driver's side.

"Going home" Rosalie asked still watching Bella as she stood there, not sure what to do. Edward nodded his head before getting in the car and then starting it up. From there he sped his way home, wanting to get Harry there as quick as possible.

"Home" Harry sighed when Edward pulled into the driveway of the house. Esme met them at the door.

"Oh Harry dear" Esme said pulling Harry into a hug and then guiding him into the house with Edward on their heels.

"Edward go to school"

"No" Edward said following the pair as Esme guided Harry to his room. Harry was acting like a walking zombie for some reason.

"Edward"

"My mate needs me" Edward said now making his way into Harry's room and pulling out some pajamas for Harry to wear. Esme watched Edward as he moved around the room and she had a smile a sad smile, Edward had finally found love only to have it tainted by some stupid chit in town.

"I'll let Carlisle know" Esme said before kissing Harry on the forehead and making her way to the telephone downstairs. She knew that they would have to move up their vacation, she only hoped that Carlisle was able to leave earlier than he had intended.

"Come here Harry" Edward said, Harry made his way over to Edward eyes glassed over. Edward was truly concerned now; he had never seen Harry act like this before.

"Love" Edward said kissing Harry hoping that would bring him out of whatever zone he was in. It seemed to help.

"Edward" Harry said looking around his room and not remembering how he got there.

"Come let me help you change" it was then that Harry snapped at attention. He couldn't show Edward his body he would be too disgusted with the scars that his Uncle had left on him.

"I…can do it myself" Harry stuttered not sure if he would be able to really do it on his own.

"Let me help" Edward putting a hand on Harry's shoulder and looking at him a genuine concern, Harry nodded his head. If he got rejected now he didn't know what he would do, but sooner or later Edward was bound to find out his secret.

"Here" Edward said pulling Harry's shirt over his head and gasping at the scars that ran up and down his chest and torso.

"Harry" Edward said running a hand over each mark before turning Harry and seeing the mess that was his back.

"Your uncle will die" Edward growled out, no one got away with hurting his mate. Harry chocked on a sob that wanted to escape. Edward hadn't rejected him!

"Now here" Edward said pulling a wife-beater shirt over Harry's head and then making his way towards Harry's pants. This was not the way he wanted to get into Harry's pants, but he knew that he needed to be strong for Harry's sake. Harry blushed; even in the state he was still a bit embarrassed.

"Step out of them" Edward mumbled before he was putting on a pair of shorts he had found for Harry to wear. Once dressed Edward guided Harry to the bed he then laid down next to the slight teen.

"Your Uncle shall pay" Edward mumbled before pulling Harry to him. He would for now let things lay as they were, but as soon as he got the chance he was going to kill Vernon Dursley. Harry shook his head and spoke:

"He's not worth it"

"Harry"

"He's not worth it; I don't want you or this family doing battle with him" Harry said turning towards  
Edward and then kissing him.

"For now" Edward finally agreed, he wasn't going to allow Dursley to get away with what he had done to Harry. Harry only nodded his head knowing that Edward and the Cullens would do what they thought was necessary to protect him. Harry fell asleep quickly after that, having Edward near and the thought that his uncle wouldn't be getting away with what he did set his mind at ease. There was still the issue of Bella and school but he figured it could wait a couple of days to let the rumor mill have its fun before heading back to school. It seemed that Bella would be firmly under control while at school now. The blinders had been taken off and most were seeing Bella for what she was, a spoiled bitch that had a 'thing' for Edward.

"Edward come downstairs" Esme called out from the living room where she stood with the phone to her ear listening to Carlisle tell her what was going on. Edward pulled away from Harry, hoping that his mate wouldn't wake up. It seemed he was in luck since Harry only rolled over and continued to sleep on. Edward exited the bed and then the room, making his way downstairs where Esme was with Carlisle on the phone.

"Esme" Edward said in greeting before the mother vampire was passing over the phone to Edward.

"Carlisle" Edward called into the phone getting a response in return.

"I have news about…" here Carlisle was cut off by one of the nurses that were working on the floor he was currently rounding on.

"I'll have to call later" Carlisle said hearing about the emergency that was taking place as he spoke. Edward hung up the phone just as soon as he heard dial tone. He knew Esme had heard at least a bit of the conversation, so he turned to his 'mother' and asked her if she knew anything about what Carlisle was talking about.

"Do you know anything?"

"No, sorry" Esme said telling the truth, it wasn't as if she had a reason to lie to Edward anyway.

"I'll just wait until Carlisle either returns or calls, up with Harry" Edward explained before making his way back to Harry's room to hold his mate in his arms. He had a very bad feeling on the reason why Carlisle was calling but he wasn't certain until the oldest vampire called back. The rest of the afternoon Edward spent with his mate, waiting for Carlisle to either call or come home with the news that he had alluded to on the phone.

"Edward" Carlisle called out making the forever teen jerk his body which woke Harry up.

"Edward" Harry called confused on what was going on, had he been asleep all day?

"Carlisle is home" Edward explained before Harry nodded his head and then closed his eyes, he needed to get his thoughts together.

"I'll be right back"

"No, I need to come for this" Harry said feeling how tense Edward was, which meant it was something big that Carlisle needed to talk to Edward about.

"You need to rest" Edward pressed, he was worried for Harry and the way he had been acting when they arrived home from school.

"I'm fine, promise" Harry said before getting out of bed leaving Edward half laying next to where he was located.

"Okay, but if you feel….."

"I'm fine, but I promise to come back upstairs if I don't feel well"

"Okay, good" Edward said before stealing a kiss and then following Harry downstairs to where the whole family now sat, wondering what was going on.

"Edward…Harry" Carlisle said a smile on his face at seeing the smaller teen.

"Dad" Harry said in greeting before taking a seat on the floor next to where Edward usually sat, all noticed the move but said nothing.

"I have news about the Potters and this Dumbledore fellow" Carlisle said, his contact in the Wizarding World had warned him that the Potters along with Dumbledore were on their way to the US to find and claim Harry. This of course had not been a huge surprise to him since Alice had warned of their visit, but so soon.

"They'll be here by week's end" Alice said now seeing the Potters and an old man, Dumbledore being greeted by the US Wizarding Consul, a man that looked much to happy to see the group than he should.

"And that is why our vacation is being moved up" Carlisle said passing a look over to Jasper and getting a barely there nod, everything was a go it was just a matter of them giving their word for things to go into action.

"They're coming!?" Harry said scared out of his mind on seeing the Potters again, he wanted nothing to do with his birth parents, he had a loving family and he wasn't going to have it taken away just to satisfy some old man's ideas about who he was. They had sown their seeds, now they got to reap the benefits.

"We won't be here, don't worry" Alice said seeing Edward and Harry on the beach holding hands as the pair of them recited their wedding vows, and Harry being shown that he was a Cullen through and through.

"But school" Harry said not at all worried now that Alice had spoken, he wouldn't have to deal with the Potters or the old man that they brought along with them.

"Will be taken care of, I'm sure we can school you much better than Forks High School can" Carlisle joked, he wasn't really sure how many times he had gone to college and his children high school but he was pretty sure that they knew more about anything they taught at Forks High School. Harry laughed, it was true after all Edward was over one hundred years old and had been acting seventeen for most of that time.

"Then we need to pack"

"Already done" Alice said a maniacal grin on her face, she just loved to shop and if she bought a whole new wardrobe for Harry when they went to Esme Island than who were the other vampires to complain?

"Should I fear for my life" Harry joked with Alice, knowing that the other teen hadn't packed for the rest of the family.

"No, never" Alice said an innocent look on her face that failed to make Harry believe her.

"Well you know what to do, the plane tickets are for three hours from now" Carlisle said having bought the plane tickets while on a calm moment before the next trauma came in from the massive accident that was caused by a large wolf.

"I'll help you pack" Harry said turning to Edward and seeing the glare that was pointed at Alice.

"or not" Harry said backing down, maybe Edward really didn't want to be his husband as he said he did, after all look at the glare he was giving. Edward's eyes whipped down to Harry, who was now in the process of standing up and making his way to the kitchen. Maybe with the wounds still fresh he could finish himself off this time properly.

"Oh no you don't" Edward said pulling Harry's body to him, warming himself up in the process.

"But…." Harry said confused on Edward's words and actions.

"Alice could have given us a bit more warning" Edward explained, having known Alice for as long as he did, he knew that Alice had at least sort of known about the wizard's arrival for at least a few hours.

"No, she couldn't have" Harry warred with Edward; he had seen her go into a trance as she usually did.

"No, she probably got final confirmation in that vision" Edward said before Harry thought what Edward said through.

"Alice!" Harry shouted running after the laughing vampire as she danced her way around the house.

"I didn't know, honest!" Alice said laughing again until she was tackled by Edward.

"Yes you did" Harry said before pulling out a feather and bringing it close to Alice's face.

"No, no, no" Alice said loving that Harry seemed to be back and all in one piece.

"Yes, you shall meet your doom" Harry said in a voice that sounded like the voice that was on the movie trailers. A full five minutes later had Edward, Harry and Alice laying on the ground breathing hard, two of them not needing it but feeling as if they should act like humans anyway.

"Now to go and get packed" Alice said after a time when Harry's breath had evened out, showing that he was calm once again.

"I'll just wait here" Harry said knowing that he would only slow the two vampires down, they needed to be to the Seattle Airport in less than two hours and it took a good hour drive, for a vampire to get there.

"Be right back" Edward said before kissing Harry and then moving up the stairs quickly, followed closely by Alice. Harry lay on his back on the living room floor, thinking about all that had happened in the few months that his Uncle had beat him and Rosalie came over and spoke with him. Ten minutes later the family descended the stairs in masse with bags in hand. Jasper and Edward seemed to be over loaded with bags since it seemed that Alice had gone a bit overboard on the new wardrobe for Harry.

"We won't be gone fifty years you know" Edward grouched before getting slapped on the back of the head by Alice.

"He needs more clothes than we do" Alice pointed out, knowing that Edward wouldn't deny his mate anything for any reason.

"Ready there Harry" Carlisle called out once all of the bags were placed on the floor, ready to go into cars for the trip to Seattle and then Esme Island.

"Yeah, but I don't have papers" Harry said knowing that Esme Island was located out of the country. Edward had tried to point it out to him on the map but at the time his glasses had been broken and all he could see what Edward's finger pointing to somewhere in the Atlantic Ocean.

"No worries there" Alice said before dancing over to where Harry stood in Edward's arms.

"We have it all taken care of nephew" Alice said cackling like mad, she knew something and she wasn't telling anyone. Once the cars had been loaded up and the vampires broken up into which car they went in, the Cullens and Hales were on the road. Edward being the fastest vampire of the coven drove the car that held himself, Harry, Esme and Carlisle, while Emmett drove the car that held himself, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice. They arrived to the Seattle Airport long term parking lot with smiles on their faces; sometimes it was good to be a vampire. Most of the way there they were doing speeds in excess of 110 mph, which was pushing each car to the max.

"Ready?" Edward asked Harry as they unloaded the cars to the bus that stood running and waiting for them.

"As I'll ever be" Harry said before getting on the bus, knowing that he would help in anyway. The bus soon pulled away from the two cars and the vampires breathed a sigh of relief, they weren't sure that they would actually make it this far before Harry changed his mind. It looked like though Harry wouldn't be changing his mind at all, something that they vampires were glad for.

"International Terminal" the bus driver called out before stopping the bus and helping the guys with the baggage and then receiving a large tip.

"Thank you" Carlisle said before turning to where an attendant stood ready to tag and load the bags onto the conveyor belt.

"Where to and last name" the attendant asked before Carlisle started pulling out paperwork and speaking to the attendant as she typed the names into the computer.

"Who's who" the girl asked, wanting to match driver licenses with the faces that stood before her. Once Carlisle pointed out each vampire to the girl she typed some more and soon tickets were being spit out of the machine next to her.

"Here you go and make sure that the licenses are out along with the ticket for final check-in at the gate" the girl explained before the man got the nod and the bags were placed on the belt disappearing from view.

"Your gate is E 34" the girl said passing the tickets to Carlisle and then handing over the licenses, she was just amazed at how beautiful everyone in the family was, even the smallest one.

"Thank you" Carlisle said before dazzling the girl with a smile and a nod of the head. Carlisle then passed out tickets and licenses and of course passports to the group before making their way into the airport proper. Final check-in occurred just as the plane was about to board, it was also then that Alice had a vision.

"They are early" Alice said seeing the group of Wizards with the same man as before, and how easy it was to have the man do what they wanted.

"Well we are gone" Edward said sitting next to Harry, who was by the window having never been on an airplane as a child or teen; just as an infant when his Uncle had come over here to begin with.

"That we are, and they have no idea where we have gone" Alice said a sunny smile on her face, it seemed that they had stumped the wizards, who thought they were smarter than they were. They had been alerted to the fact that Harry was no longer under his Uncle's care, but what they didn't know what that he was living with vampires and quite happily too.

"Take off will be just a moment" the flight attendant stated as everyone on the plane watched the video on the safety instructions of the plane. Many hours later found the plane touching down in Rio de Janeiro, with Harry asleep leaning on Edward's arm.

"Harry" Edward said waking up Harry, not wanting to but knowing he had to.

"Are we there yet?" Harry asked as soon as his eyes opened.

"We are to Rio, but we still have a ways to go" Edward explained before Harry nodded his head and then followed the vampires out of the plane once it had been pretty much emptied.

"Paperwork" an older man asked as they made their way through customs. Carlisle handed over all of the paperwork and the man processed it.

"When do you plan to return" the man asked having seen no end date of their visit.

"That is up in the air" Carlisle said hoping the man wouldn't give him a hard time about it. He would lie if need be but he did so hate to do so.

"Okay" the man said before stamping the passports and then handing over the documents to Carlisle.

"Enjoy your stay" the man said looking like it didn't mean a word of what he said.

"We will" Carlisle answered before ushering the coven through the gate and then following behind. Through customs the group made their way to baggage to claim their bags. Jasper and Emmett were able to pull all of the bags and Rosalie was able to sweet talk a man into taking their bags to a waiting cab out front.

"That was wrong of you" Harry said once they were all loaded into the cab which would take them to the boat dock where their boat waited for them to embark.

"But it got the job done" Rosalie said primping a bit more when the driver showed an interest in her. That was of course until Emmett put a huge arm around her and kissing the side of her neck. Harry grinned at the put-out look that the cab driver gave when he saw that Rosalie was taken.

"Here" the cab driver said once they arrived to the dock. This had the vampires unloading, while Carlisle paid the man for the ride.

"Wow" Harry said looking at the huge boats that sat in the dock.

"One of these is yours?"

"Yes, we have one for just this sort of occasion" Carlisle explained carrying bags in his hands until they reached the middle of the second tier of the boat dock.

"This it?" Harry asked amazed at the speed boat that sat before him.

"It is" Edward answered, holding onto Harry's hand as they stood on the dock while Jasper and Emmett loaded the boat with the luggage while the rest of the coven loaded onto the boat.

"Will we fit"

"Yes, come on" Edward said pulling Harry down into the boat and then to a seat next to where Esme sat a smile on her face at seeing how amazed and happy Harry seemed to be. Her baby was healing quite nicely, now if they just could keep those stupid wizards away until such time that Harry accepted Edward as his mate formally, things would be grand. The boat ride to Esme Island made Harry want to throw up, that was until he saw the house that stood out in the distance.

"Is that it?" Harry asked breathless at the beauty that was Esme Island.

"It is" Esme and Carlisle both said, happy to see that Harry genuinely liked what he was seeing; which they knew wouldn't happen with Isabella Swan.

"We're here" Carlisle said docking the boat on the small dock that lay on the island.

"But how do you…" Here Harry stopped speaking, there was really no need for them to eat so there was no need to ship in food.

"We have a maid that comes once every two weeks to clean and to stock up the kitchen" Carlisle explained as they all got off the boat and made their way with luggage in hand into the large white castle, or at least Harry thought of it as a castle.

"This will be our room" Edward said guiding Harry to a room towards the back of the house.

"No, Edward" Esme said, wanting Edward and Harry to spend their time in the main bedroom of the house.

"Esme" Edward asked confused, he had heard her thoughts but he didn't understand why she wanted to do such.

"You two are to be joined"

"But that is your bedroom" Edward pressed, he could see the confusion on Harry's face and he wasn't sure he wanted to tell his mate what his mother's plans were.

"Edward" Harry finally called out when it was obvious that neither one was going to speak.

"Esme wants us in the master bedroom"

"But we have a room" Harry pointed out blushing at the thought of the reasons why they were to be located in the master bedroom.

"I know that but I want you two in there" Esme said giving Edward a look, which finally had the vampire agreeing to his mother's demands.

"Edward" Harry asked confused as he was guided to the master bedroom of the house.

"Just wait" Edward said before opening the door to the master bedroom and seeing the shear white curtains blowing in the Atlantic breeze on the island.

"Wow" Harry said, everything in the room was white; a color that Harry was always nervous around.

"What's that" Harry said noticing a spot of color on the bed, his favorite color blue.

"Esme's gift to us, I think" Edward said before guiding the pair of them closer to the bed.

"Wow" Harry said seeing the beautiful blue sheets that were on the bed, something that Harry and Edward both knew that Esme had coordinated.

"I must agree"

"I feel weird though" Harry confessed, it felt weird being in the bedroom that your parents slept in when they were here.

"Don't, we've all stayed in this room at one point or another" Edward confessed, he had only been to the island once but the rest of the coven had stayed here from time to time to get away from the human routine that they had to live.

"Even you" Harry asked shy to hear that Edward had possibly brought someone else here before him.

"Even me, alone of course but I stayed here for a few months at one point in time" Edward said making sure to let Harry know that he had been here alone on her previous visits.

"Oh, okay" Harry said happy to hear that Edward had been to Esme Island alone before, he didn't know what he would have done should he hear that Edward brought someone else here.

"We only bring our mates here" Edward continued to explain wanting to let Harry know that this was a spot that only he and Edward would only ever be together on, there would be no one else for Edward just as there would be no one else for Harry.

"Mate" Harry said before pulling Edward into a hug, he had found his life and family with this coven of vampires and it would be official that he would be Edward's mate soon enough.

"Mate" Edward agreed before taking in the smell of his little mate.

"I smell" Harry said when he noticed that Edward seemed to be taking in his scent.

"The best time to get your scent" Edward joked before allowing Harry to pull away. It was one of the fears that Harry had, smelling, he hadn't always been allowed to use the bathroom so he would have to wash up in the hose out back. Bella had commented one time that Harry smelled and from that point on Harry made sure to stay an appropriate distance away so as to not offend anyone. He did so even now living with them.

"Edward" Harry said worried etched on his face, he didn't want Edward to think he smelled.

"I love you Harry, it doesn't matter to me if you smell; which you don't, I love you for you" Edward stated before pulling Harry to him and kissing him.

"Hmmm" Harry said pulling away, eyes closed and a content look on his face.

"Love you" Harry said once he licked his lips and got the taste of Edward from his lips. Harry nodded his head, it was then that Carlisle called them out. The coven had hatched a plan for allowing the pair some time alone.

"Do you think…." Harry asked worried that the other vampires had heard their conversation.

"You worry too much" Edward said giving Harry a little kiss as the thoughts of the other vampires came in loud and clear.

"What are you all up to?" Harry said once they arrived to the living room where all of the vampires were assembled.

"Well" Carlisle said not sure how to start out what they had hatched for the pair.

"The wizards caught onto our trail quicker than we thought, so we are going to go separate ways after the ceremony" Alice said, knowing that Harry had understood that he would be marrying and binding himself to Edward on the island.

"But, how" Harry asked worried, he wanted to spend at least a good few days with his new family before they were broken up.

"It will only be for a few days at most a week. Once we spread out they will lose interest until we come back and by then you will be a Cullen in every sense of the word." Alice said a smile on her face, Harry would become one of them and then there was nothing that the wizards could do to get him back.

"Okay" Harry said now not the least bit worried about if he would be with his family or not for the vacation.

"But first" Alice said before dancing over to Harry and taking him away from Edward.

"We gotta have a party, now you be good and don't go do something stupid" Alice joked before Rosalie and Esme somehow appeared and took Harry away, all with grins on their faces. Edward just watched as his family took away his mate smiles on their faces and thoughts of their lie to Harry in their minds. All knew that Harry would want to spend as much time as possible with the family even after getting married, and for Edward to truly claim his mate he had to be alone. It would feel only too weird for the pair to share their honeymoon with the family. Hours later Harry shuffled in, wondering if Edward was still up or not.

"You're back" Edward said before pulling his dead on his feet mate into his arms. It seemed that the girls had done much more damage to Harry than the guys had done to him.

"I missed you" Harry mumbled into Edward's chest loving the feeling he was getting from the forever teen.

"And I you, what did they do to you?" Edward asked listening to his mate's heart beat as it evened out into sleep.

"What did you do?" Edward asked Alice, Rosalie and Esme as they made their way into the house, smiles on their faces. Who said girls couldn't party?

"Nothing…much" Rosalie said before seeing that Harry was asleep standing up in Edward's arms.

"I think we might have over done it a bit" Rosalie said to the other two, who now saw Harry and the state he was in.

"Oops" Alice said not at all looking very sorry about what they had done.

"Edward take him to bed" Esme said before watching as Edward lifted Harry up easily and took him to the master bedroom.

"Are you mad" Alice asked Edward through her thoughts, she could only hope that Edward wouldn't be angry with them for the fun they had with Harry.

"No, just be careful next time. He's not one of us…" here Edward left the sentence hanging, all in the family knew that Harry would become one of them; it was only just a matter of when. There was agreement from everyone in the house before Edward closed the door to the bedroom and stripped Harry down to his boxers before placing the other in bed. The house didn't have air conditioning so Edward's cool body would be the only thing that would keep Harry comfortable in the tropical heat of the island. The rest of the night Edward watched Harry sleep, soothing the other when the heat became too much for him with pressing his cold body against Harry's.


	13. Chapter 13

"Morning" Harry said when he woke up; today was the day that he would be getting married or at least becoming a member of the Cullen family legally. Harry wasn't sure what they family had planned but he knew it was one of those two choices.

"Morning to you love" Edward growled out as he snuffled in Harry's neck. It was the sensation that had woken Harry up in the first place.

"Happy to see me" Harry joked as Edward began to play with a patch of skin that had become very interesting suddenly.

"Very happy" Edward responded before sucking on the patch of skin in question, making Harry moan in the process. This was something that Edward had never done before, and he quite liked it.

"Breakfast" Esme called from the kitchen, knowing that Harry needed to eat. He may have been able to go days without eating with his Uncle, but the Cullens made sure that Harry eat at least three meals a day and at least two snacks throughout the day.

"You need to eat, it's going to be a big day" Edward mumbled, not wanting to let Harry out of his sight for a moment even to eat or go to use the loo.

"It can wait" Harry panted out, amazed that Edward was doing what he was. Back home Edward was always very careful with him and what they did but now it seemed as if a restraint had been lifted off of his mate and he was showing Harry how he truly felt through his actions instead of his words, as he had been doing.

"I can" Edward agreed before nibbling a bit more on Harry's neck, making sure that his mark was visible to all that saw Harry's neck.

"Edward" Esme called out, making Edward stop in his quest to find the next sensitive location on his mate's body.

"Breakfast" Harry answered before pushing at Edward's stone cold body. Edward allowed himself to be pushed off and watched as Harry blushed at seeing the state he was in, along with Edward.

"Food" Edward said certain that the rest of the family wouldn't care what Harry looked like in his boxers, he had made it very clear to Emmett that he didn't want any sort of comments coming from the other vampire about Harry and their wedding night. Emmett had understood right away and agreed that he would never make his little brother uncomfortable like that if he knew it would cause issues. Both boys made their way to the kitchen, Harry holding onto Edward's hand for confidence over the state his body was in. The only person who truly knew the extent of his scars was Carlisle and that was because he had requested that he chart all of his scars and wounds just in case it came down to if the Cullens were suitable for Harry to live with over his Uncle. Edward gave Harry's hand a squeeze just as soon as they stepped foot into the kitchen, where the whole family sat around watching Esme as she made Harry's favorite for breakfast.

"Harry, Edward" Alice said in greeting, taking in the scars that ran Harry's body and acting as if she didn't seem them. Everyone else reacted in the same fashion putting Harry at ease, and by the end of breakfast Harry was comfortable once again with the Cullens. They had seen a side of him no one else had and they took it in stride, something that he was forever grateful for.

"Now to get you ready" Alice said pointing a finger at Harry, they had plenty to do today before the ceremony, and so little time to do it in.

"Everyone know their duties" Alice asked like a leader of a platoon, which had everyone nodding their heads even Edward.

"Even you" Harry asked if he would need to help with anything.

"Even me love" Edward said kissing Harry openly which got no sort of response from Emmett, something that Harry was happy about. He was always very uncomfortable with Emmett and his lewd comments but it seemed that someone had told him that his humor wasn't being that well received.

"Come you" Alice said before pulling Harry away from Edward as the vampire made his way towards the bedroom for some shorts to wear before getting ready for the ceremony.

"Alice" Harry whined out not at all happy with the idea of the family doing all the work while he sat in Alice's and Jasper's room getting waited on by his vampire Aunt. Harry's whine was met with nothing, and for the rest of the day Harry would attempt to leave the room only to be pushed back into the room with the words of "no peaking" and then he would be back to listening to Alice tell him about her own honeymoon or what she could remember of it.

"You'll love married life" Alice stated, they had worked very closely with the US and British Magical Governments to make sure that Harry truly was a Cullen through marriage and since Washington state was a state that had legalized gay marriage he would be married to Edward in the state, making them life partners in every other state that recognized and those that didn't recognize it the union. It was at three-thirty that Alice finally allowed an overly worried Harry out of the room to see the wonder that had become the house. The large glass wall of windowed doors had disappeared leaving the house to receive the gentle tropical breeze from the Atlantic Ocean, while flowers seemed to almost cover every surface.

"Alice" Harry said in wonder, how had the family pulled this off?

"Here you go" Alice said passing Harry's hand over to Carlisle, who stood in a pair of shorts and button up shirt.

"You remembered" Harry stated as he saw how everyone was dressed very nicely but still very casual. Harry had told only one person his dream wedding and that had been Carlisle. He had been babbling while the other man checked him over and when the topic of marriage had come up Harry had latched on and confessed to wanting nothing super special but having the ones he loved near and all present, no real requirements were necessary.

"I did, and I hope we did your dream justice" Carlisle whispered as he walked Harry down to where Edward stood looking amazing, at least to Harry that was. He had on a pair of khaki shorts, like the rest of the guys and a t-shirt that Harry had commented looked amazing on him on.

"Love" Edward said in greeting as Carlisle and Harry pulled up in front of him. Harry was speechless even now with the action really happening, he still couldn't believe that Edward wanted him; little ol' Harry Potter, soon to be officially Cullen.

"Harry, Edward" Carlisle said now drawing their attention away from each other and to him, who now stood in front of them with a small table dividing the two from Carlisle and the rest of the family. The ceremony was a simple affair and amazed Harry at how well thought out everything was. They had really taken in his words about what he wanted, through Carlisle and ran with it.

"Now may I now pronounce, unofficially of course Edward and Harry Cullen" Carlisle said a huge smile on his face. Harry had been a Cullen for well over a month now and this was all just pomp and circumstance now to show that he was welcomed into the family as not only a Cullen and Edward's mate.

"You may kiss your husband and mate" Carlisle prompted to Edward before the forever teen swooped in and took his mate's lips in his own. Whistles and cat-calls were called out then making Harry blush but smile in return. He was really wanted and not because of some old man screwing up all those years ago.

"Harry Cullen, it has a ring to it" Edward whispered to Harry which got a nod in response.

"Party time" Alice crowed out before the pair broke apart and watched as Alice danced over to the stereo system and put on some music.

"Classical?" Emmett asked before watching silently as Edward and Harry took each other in the arms and began to sway, not even noticing the rest of the family.

"It's Harry's favorite, you know that" Rosalie snarked to Emmett before taking his hand and leading him to the floor. Soon all of the Cullens were dancing to the classical tune that was being played out of the hidden speakers throughout the house. As night approached the Cullens began their journey down to the boat that would take them back to Rio for the next couple of days. They would have to hang around until Alice saw them go back, at which point in time had not been decided.

"You'll come back" Harry asked worried that he may have been driving the vampires off the island.

"Of course, now have a good few days without us and we'll keep you posted" Esme said soothing Harry's nerves that all would be fine. The speed boat raced away with Edward and Harry watching as it disappeared into the night ocean.

"Alone at long last" Edward growled out holding onto Harry in a way that made the other know that he was possessed and would be possessed for the rest of his life.

"Edward…I've…you know" Harry said nervous for some unknown reason. Edward knew that he had been with no one but that didn't stop the fact that he was still nervous, this was after all his wedding night, a night that is said to make or break a wedding.

"Sshh, we will figure this out *together*" Edward said stressing the word together, he had never really stated if he had been with another, and even then Edward could only guess that Harry thought with a man wise, not ever.

"Have you…I mean…you know" Harry still couldn't seem to get his words out and for the life of him he wasn't worried about it. Edward would know, Edward always knew.

"I have never been with another, even though others have tried" Edward explained to Harry wanting his mate to understand that this would be a wholly new experience for him as well. Harry blushed, it had been a huge rumor at Forks High that Edward was a virgin saving himself for his wife, but no one had been able to confirm it until Bella started talking about being pregnant with his child. Even now no one knew of Edward's virginal status something that made Harry smile.

"What's the smile about?" Edward asked, not being able to hear his mate's thoughts.

"Everyone at Forks High IghHIwas betting on if you were pure or not"

"And your bet had been"

"None, you were too beautiful to need something like sex" Harry answered honestly, and he had thought that; the Cullen and Hale's were much too beautiful to need something such as sex on a regular basis, like most of the teenage population and older crowd spoke about.

"I was until I met you and even then I wanted only what you wanted" Edward confessed before kissing Harry quiet, there would be plenty of time to talk later but right now he had better things those lips could be doing. Edward trailed his lips over Harry's heated skin while guiding the smaller teen towards the master bedroom where the overly large platform bed sat done in blues and whites.

"Edward" Harry gasped out once he felt the side of the bed on the backs of his knees, surprised to have been moved without him noticing.

"Relax little mate" Edward kissed out through his lips as he touched every patch of available skin to kiss as he disrobed his husband.

"Edward" Harry called out as if back touched the sheets of the bed.

"I'll take care of you" Edward promised and for the next seven hours he did, time after time making Harry sigh in pleasure each time his husband and mate entered him. The cool skin of Edward made sure that Harry didn't get too over heated from the tropical air that breezed in from the large open doors. Harry fell asleep in the wee hours of the morning, when his body could take no more pleasure from Edward.

"My own" Edward said watching his husband and mate sleep, happy to finally be bound to his other half. It would take a while to decide when and if Harry needed to be turned right away but he knew in the end that he would be and he waited with baited breath for that to happen. Harry woke up to the sound of a phone trilling.

"Ten more minutes mom" Harry said covering his head with the pillow thinking he was back in Forks and that it was alarm going off, which was odd since Edward was always up before him.

"Edward" Harry said feeling around the bed and wincing a bit when his movement resulted in pain from his backside. Had it not been a dream? Had he in fact actually married Edward and were now on their honeymoon?

"I'll let him know" Edward's voice drifted through the pillow, making Harry remove the offending item and then look around the room, so it seemed it hadn't been a dream.

"Harry" Edward said before snapping his mouth shut, seeing the amount of bruises that he had left on his husband clearly now.

"Edward" Harry called out putting out a hand and expecting Edward to respond in kind, he didn't which made Harry frown. Had something gone wrong?

"Edward" Harry tired again before he noticed that Edward's eyes seemed to be running a pattern on his body.

"What is it?" Harry asked now afraid to know the reason on why Edward wasn't responding to him.

"Edward" Harry said now fully worried and certain that the night they had spent together was a mistake in the eyes of Edward. It seemed that Harry's worried voice snapped him out of whatever he was in for he made his way, at vampire speed, over to Harry and pulled his little mate to him. He would just have to be more careful the next time they made love, for he was very unwilling to deny himself or his husband of that show of love.

"You bruised" Edward explained before hearing and feeling Harry snort.

"Of course I did, I bruise all the time" Harry snarked out, was this what had his husband acting so oddly.

"But, I did it"

"You couldn't have not done it Edward, you remember that time you caught me at the baseball game?" Harry stated waiting for Edward to acknowledge his words.

"Yeah"

"I bruised then, I bruised every time my lout of an ex-Uncle touched me, I bruised when Mike Newton beat me up, I bruised when Swan slapped me" Harry explained, bruises were nothing new to him and to get them because his mate was showing him how much he loved him wasn't going to stop him.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Edward there is nothing you can do about it, so don't worry about it" Harry said before leaning up and kissing the forever teen thoughtless.

"Now what is there to eat? I'm hungry" Harry admitted, a first for him.

"Whatever you want" Edward said before standing up naked and helping his husband up as well. No one was on the island and there was no need to be modest at this point in time since they had seen each other naked now. Harry still blushed though as he got up and made his way to the kitchen but that was soon forgotten by getting something to eat while wrapped in Edward's arms. It was almost as if the vampire couldn't be apart from him for very long, something that Harry found a bit odd but nothing to worry about. Breakfast was an easy affair which had Edward leading his mate back to bed for a few more rounds of love making before they made their way out to the crystal clear ocean and white sand of the island. For the rest of the week, Harry and Edward spent their time getting to know each other on a whole other level and also learning a few things that they hadn't known before. Edward got the call on Sunday morning, when Harry was just lazing about in bed playing with Edward's hair.

"Alice" Edward said in greeting knowing the phone number by sight. Harry felt no need to worry for Edward was still very relaxed as he spoke to his 'sister'.

"We'll see you then" Edward said as way of goodbye.

"When will they be here?" Harry asked, he had started to plan out this huge dinner party but then realized that it wasn't needed. He would be the only one eating dinner when they arrived so there was no need to cook a huge dinner.

"Tomorrow morning, seems the wizards got tired of chasing a ghost" Edward said having been told to tell Harry that while on the phone with Alice. The wizards had in fact arrived to Forks but they hadn't gotten much further than the reservation that housed the wolf pack shape-shifters; having a friend with a similar affliction. It would be interesting to see what the wizards thought when they arrived back into town, but for the moment Edward could care less. He had less than ten hours with his mate alone on the island and he planned to make good use of that time.


	14. Chapter 14

"We're here!" Alice voice woke Harry out of the sleep he had just fallen into, Edward had kept him up all night having wanting the most with his mate and now here it was morning and the Cullens had arrived back from their trips across the globe.

"I need sleep" Harry told Edward showing the vampire the bags underneath his eyes.

"Then sleep you shall have" Edward said before kissing Harry on the lips and making his way to the living room where the family stood looking around for Harry.

"Tucker him out did you?" Emmett asked before bursting into laughter, it was just too easy to rib Edward about this since Harry was not present. Edward would have blushed if he could but he instead settled for a glare that he had perfected for Emmett alone.

"We'll just unpack then" Esme said by way of defusing the situation, she could tell that Emmett wouldn't back down on this unless of course Harry was there or until such time that he fought with Edward about it, an option that was looking more viable every moment.

"Oh my" Alice said having a vision that dealt with Harry, the whole time they had been on the mainland they kept a low profile waiting for a vision which would send them back, it seemed that time was soon approaching.

"What did you see?" Edward asked not ready to part from his mate quite yet.

"They plan to bring reinforcements" Alice said shocked that the Potters were going through such hoops to get their ill begotten son back.

"Who and does Harry know them?"

"Someone they call Padfoot and Moony along with Aunt Petunia" Alice said clearly shocked now, so it seemed that Vernon Dursley hadn't told the Potters of his activities with Harry and how he and his ex-wife treated him before they spit and Vernon got Harry.

"Who" Emmett asked for Edward, he along with the rest of the vampires understood the Aunt Petunia part but were confused on the Padfoot and Moony people or entities.

"I don't know, but I do know they are people" Alice said confused seeing two men that were being referred to by that man, was it a wizard thing to have such odd nicknames?

"Then we will deal with them when we arrive home, and when is that?" Carlisle asked knowing that it would be soon.

"Spring Break" Alice stated with confidence, it was up to Carlisle and Esme alone to decide when the coven would return back but they of course would be guided by Alice's visions too.

"Nothing sooner"

"No, nothing sooner….later, yes but not sooner"

"Edward" Harry called out before Harry's small body appeared in the hallway that led towards the master bedroom.

"Harry" Esme said shocked over the bruises that ran the length of Harry's body.

"I'm fine, just fine" Harry said a tired smile on his face as he made his way over to where Edward stood looking like a statue, for some reason Harry could tell that Edward was in some sort of distress and he had gone in search of his mate to calm and sooth him if he could.

"Good to hear now go back to bed" Esme said kicking into mother mode which had all of the vampires hiding smiles; even married Harry was still treated like a small child by Esme. Something that both parties loved, after all there was only so much mothering you could give a vampire before they told you go stop.

"I'm fine" Harry said before being picked up and carried back to bed, Edward would talk to Carlisle and Alice alone and later but for now he would stay by his mate's side as he slept. As night approached and Harry slept on once again Edward made his way towards where Alice and Carlisle both sat waiting for him to come.

"I want to stay here longer" Edward greeted the pair with; there was just something about the wizards that was putting him on edge. He didn't like the idea of them anywhere near his mate and it seemed that they were bound and determined to meet Harry, come hell or high water.

"It isn't in the cards Edward" Alice said trying to see if Carlisle changed his mind and what the outcome would be, sadly there was nothing for her to see.

"We need to go back, I have a feeling it wouldn't matter when he arrived back; they are going to be there waiting."

"Like some doting parent greeting their child back from a long journey" Alice said seeing the Potters along with the Padfoot and Moony characters trying to get a hug from Harry but being unsuccessful.

"Spring break and no sooner" Edward stated before turning and leaving, going back to his mate who seemed to be having a nightmare. Over the course of the passing weeks the Cullen coven lazed about, not at all worried about what would be there when they got back. Alice had seen the put-out looks on the wizard's faces when they were told that the Cullens along with Harry had taken a flight out of the country with little information on when they would return.

"We return tomorrow" Alice stated to the group one evening after Harry had beaten Emmett at his favorite racing game.

"What" every head in the house whipped to look at Alice, who had a grin on her face. They were about to create holy hell and it would be a wild and fun ride while they did it.

"Tomorrow we leave for Forks" Alice stated before standing and making her way to the bedroom that she and Jasper were staying in. Everyone else took in what Alice said and began to make their ways to their bedrooms to pack up the little bit of clothing that they would bring back with them.

"Edward" Harry called out scared at what would happen once they arrived back to Forks.

"Everything will be fine, I'll make sure it is" Edward promised before kissing Harry and then leaving the other teen to go and pack their belongings. Harry sat on the cool marble floor amazed that it was time to go back. Harry wasn't sure how much time passed but by the time he was woken out of his stupor everyone was packed and ready to go back to the mainland and then return to Forks. It seemed coming back from out of country was a lot harder than leaving, for the family spent two long god awful hours waiting in line to be checked back in to the US as citizens once again.

"He had it out for me from the moment he set eyes on Roz" Emmett said as he drove himself, Rosalie, Edward and Harry home. Alice and Carlisle it seemed wanted to be together for some unknown reason and Harry and Edward were willing to allow it.

"Are those them" Harry asked as they passed a group of people oddly dressed walking down the main drag of the town.

"Look like it, bunch of kooks if you ask me" Emmett said trying not to knock what Harry was, but at the same time trying to show that he was a part of their coven now. Harry snorted at the comment, only Emmett would tell you like it is or was in some cases. Emmett slowed the car down to get a better look at the people who were said to be Harry's birth parents; it seemed that there was a red haired woman and a man that had Harry's messy hair and glasses and then there were two other men with them. One seemed to be going gray much too early for his age while the other had semi-long black hair and a swagger in his step; something that made both Emmett and Edward show their teeth in a show of dominance. He would be a problem if he didn't understand where he stood in Harry's life.

"I don't like them" Emmett said once they had passed by and made their way up the driveway to where their house sat waiting for them to return.

"Me either but we need to be careful with them, the graying one…" Rosalie said, for some reason she took an instant dislike to the graying man, while Edward and Emmett took a dislike to the man with the black hair. Harry didn't like the whole lot of him and the pale face showed it.

"Did you see them" Alice asked as they got out of the car that was right behind the car that held Edward and Harry.

"We did" Edward answered before looking over to Carlisle to see if he could get any sort of thoughts form the oldest vampire, none were forth coming.

"I don't like the one with the long black hair" Emmett threw in before everyone else stated who it was that they didn't like. Esme of course didn't like the woman, while Carlisle had issues with the man that seemed to be married to the woman, Jasper didn't like either one with the pair while Alice and Rosalie took huge offence to the entire party.

"Harry" Edward asked his silent up until now mate; it seemed that all was not well for Harry. He seemed to be getting paler and paler and looked around ready to fall over.

"Take him inside" Carlisle directed Edward before the forever teen was picking up his mate and carrying him inside and then setting him down on the couch while sitting behind him.

"Okay" Edward asked leaning down and kissing Harry, trying to see if his mate was in fact okay.

"Okay" Harry said coming out of it as soon as Edward's lips touched his, there was no way those *people* would take him away from his family, his true family.

"I'm a Cullen" Harry stated which had Alice clapping her hands like a child and then squealing.

"Mad I tell you" Harry said a smile on his face, happy to see that his family wasn't going to change their minds on keeping him.

"I am but I'm your Aunt and you need to respect that" Alice said from somewhere over Edward's shoulder.

"Yes Auntie" Harry said rolling his eyes and getting a beautiful smile out of Edward.

"Hey now" Alice said hands on her hips as she came into view, things would be just as they had been before they left. The only difference was the fact that the wizards were in town and seemed to think that they would take Harry from all that he loved and held dear to suit some old man's fancy; an old man that was absent from the group that they saw on the sidewalk. For the rest of the night the coven made ready to return to everyday life. Esme had called the school and informed them of their return, she had also stated that Harry was now a Cullen and that a name change had occurred and that she would fax the paperwork over to them should they need it, which of course they did. The wizards had managed to talk the secretary into alerting them when Harry and the Cullens had arrived back and should anything be any different that they also be notified.

"Tomorrow is school" Edward stated to Harry who was laying on the large bed that sat in Harry's which was now their rooms.

"It is and I don't like going back that is for sure"

"We can hold off"

"No point"

"You sure"

"Positive, now come on" Harry said patting a spot on the bed for Edward. That night Edward held Harry close, certain that his little mate would slip away if he didn't hold onto him.

"Morning" Harry said turning in Edward's arms a few hours later.

"Morning" Edward greeted back before kissing Harry, bringing a moan out of the other teen.

"Now that is a way to wake up" Harry joked before kissing Edward again and getting out of bed and ready for the day. He knew that Esme was probably downstairs waiting for his soft steps from above to start breakfast. Harry was soon ready for the day and made his way downstairs to where Esme did in fact stand in the kitchen just putting the finishing touches on Harry's breakfast.

"Good morning" Esme greeted Harry and Edward both as they made their way to the table where Esme had just placed Harry's breakfast down.

"Morning" Harry said before elbowing Edward and getting a grunt out of him. He wanted he and his mate to stay home today, but it seemed that Harry was determined to meet this head on, as he always did.

"If there is any trouble" Esme said worried that Harry would try and field the wizards all by himself.

"Contact one of you" Harry said as he finished off his light breakfast of toast, fruit and bacon.

"Good and you have your cell phone" Esme asked again before watching Harry pull out the device to show that he had it on him at all points in time.

"Good, now have a good day at school" Esme said as the group of forever teens made their way to the garage to where the famous silver Volvo sat waiting for their return. Edward ran his fingers over the hood before opening the door to the passenger side and then watching as everyone loaded up with Harry pulling up the rear. The ride to school was made in silence, none of them knowing what to say.

"Now you be careful little man" Emmett joked as they got out of the car one by one, stopping all of the Forks High School population. Whispers were then heard, so the Cullens along with Harry had come back.

"Em" Harry said before swatting Emmett as he pulled him close and then gave a squeeze.

"Not a vampire yet" Harry wheezed before the crowd that had sort of been surrounding the group parted to show a very heavily pregnant Isabella Swan.

"Edward" Bella said attempting to latch onto Edward but failing, a move that had a few in the crowd snickering.

"Isabella" Edward said in greeting before pulling Harry closer to him, he could see trouble coming with Swan but he didn't know how to stop it.

"Ms. Swan" the principal called out having seen the commotion out in the parking lot. He had of course been alerted the minute that the Cullens arrived back into town and he was also alerted when Esme Cullen called to tell them about Harry becoming a Cullen, even by name.

"Principal Wescott" Bella stuttered out before glancing at Edward and seeing that he didn't look to stick up for her at this point in time.

"Is there a problem" the man asked knowing that Isabella Swan had been telling all that would listen and believe her that she had been wronged by Edward and that as soon as he arrived back they would work things out.

"No, no problem" Bella said smoothly before pulling a face and then pointing to Harry.

"He's got my bracelet" the principal turned to Harry and saw the bracelet that Bella seemed to be talking about.

"Mr. Potter"

"It's not her's" Edward answered for Harry, there was no way that bitch was going to get his husband's bracelet if he could help it.

"Mr. Cullen"

"Which one" Edward, Emmett and Harry asked at the same time, which made Alice smile while Rosalie just rolled her eyes.

"Edward" the principal stated before turning to Harry and speaking again.

"Is that Ms. Swan's bracelet?"

"No, Edward gave this to me" Harry said pulling closer to Edward while more and more of the students surrounded the group.

"If I could see it" the principal said sticking out a hand and waiting for the bracelet to be placed in it.

"Not going to happen principal, the last time it was taken off Swan ended up with it" Emmett answered, fighting the principal every step of the way.

"Then is there a way to prove that it is in fact Mr….Cullen's and not Ms. Swan's as she claims it is"

"There is" Edward said before bring Harry and himself closer to the principal and showing the man the bracelet and the small charm that sat near the clasp.

"Harry's name is on it" Edward said pulling the small tag loose and showing the principal that there on the small tag was Harry's name, Harry James Cullen.

"So I see" the principal said before backing away noticing the triumphant look that Bella had on her face when he backed away. So it seemed that the teenaged soon-to-be mother thought she had won whatever battle she was having with the Cullens, Harry in particular.

"See principal" Bella stated pompously only to be cut down.

"I do, you are telling a lie something that I know your father would not approve of" here Bella paled, she hadn't won the battle she thought she had.

"Now if you would so kind as to follow me" the principal said looking to Bella and waiting for the girl to follow him into the main office to give her father a call about the lie that she had just told and the people that it affected, Chief Swan may not be huge fans of the Cullen family right now but he also had a respect from him that was very much earned.

"Edward" Harry said stunned he had never noticed the small disc until Edward had pulled it out and shown the principal.

"Just in case" Edward said a smile on his face, he had hoped that he would have never had to use the small disc in such a way but it seemed that Isabella Swan had backed him and his family into doing so.

"Did you add" Harry asked stunned that the disc said his new name and not his old.

"No, I knew long ago that eternity wouldn't be enough time for us" Edward said ducking his head a bit to show how embarrassed he was about the admission.

"You know how to talk them don't you?" Harry joked before putting his hand in Edward's and turning to the family with a huge smile on his face. He was loved and wanted and there was nothing *those* wizards were going to do to make him go back with them.


	15. Chapter 15

"In coming" Emmett said hearing a bit of a commotion coming from the front office building.

"Who?"

"Wizards" Emmett mumbled under his breath before the rest of the family listened in and circled around Harry, he may not be a vampire yet but he was very much a part of the family.

"Here comes trouble" Emmett reported, being the closest to the office so he was able to see the first head come out first, the rest watched while the group including the principal and Isabella Swan, for some unknown reason made their way over to the Cullens while the whole school watched.

"They're not going to win" Rosalie pointed out before pulling a bit closer to Harry knowing that the small teen hated when people came at him in large groups. It was then they heard it, Lily Potter's voice.

"My baby!" Lily said before dashing away from the group and coming to stand in front of Alice, who didn't have a smile on her face as she usually did.

"Back off bitch" Rosalie muttered so only the vampires and Harry could hear. If there was one person that would give them a piece of their mind it would be Rosalie.

"Harry, dear come here" Lily called out like Harry knew who the woman was that was speaking. Harry just pulled closer to Edward; afraid that the woman would try something should he get too close.

"Harry" Lily said frustrated now, she had assumed that as soon as Harry saw her he would come running but that had yet to happen. Instead Harry seemed to be attached to the teenaged boy next to him and no response was forth coming.

"Harry, son" James Potter said pulling up next to his wife now, he had warned her about doing what she had done but it seemed she hadn't listened and now they had a whole school of muggles watching them and their interaction with Harry. Harry jerked at the word, son he was no son to *these* people, people who so carelessly left him with relatives and never checked to make sure he was safe and loved.

"Harry James Potter" James said a danger in his ton that had the Cullen men bucking, that was no way to speak to one of their own.

"I don't know who you might be, but you will *not* address Harry in such a tone"

"And you won't be telling me how to speak to my son" James bucked back thinking he had the teenagers in front of him under his control as an adult, it was sad that he didn't know that the teenagers in front of him where much, much older than he ever thought to be in some cases.

"Misters Cullen" the principal said once he got close enough and heard what one of the Cullens had said to their guests.

"Which one" Harry, Edward, Jasper and Emmett stated smiles on their faces as they said it together, that seemed to slow the pair down that was with the principal and Isabella Swan.

"Harry" Lily called out her voice asking why he would be answering to anything besides Harry Potter.

"What?" Harry finally addressed the woman since it seemed like she wasn't going to go away anytime soon. It was then that the bell rang signaling that class would start in five minutes.

"Ms. Swan follow me" the principal stated before eyeing each one of the Cullens, as if telling them they had better be in their classes when the bell rang before walking off with Isabella Swan following behind a shocked expression on her face. She along with most of Forks had assumed that Harry's parents had to be dead, but here was a pair that was calling Harry son and dear that looked to be Harry's parents.

"I've got class" Harry told the pair before him in a bored tone, they weren't going to make him miss any of his classes on his first day back.

"The principal said that you were excused" James stated pompously, as if that would entice Harry to go with them.

"Thanks but no" Harry said turning a bit to show the vampires that still surrounded him that he was ready to leave.

"Cub?" The man with short graying brown hair called out confused on what was going on, he could feel there was an enemy close by but he couldn't figure out where it was coming from. Harry did nothing to acknowledge the call; he wasn't anyone's cub least of all these people.

"Harry" the man with black hair called out as if his call would stop Harry any more than the others did. Harry by this time was fed up with these people; did they really want to talk to him that badly?

"What do you people want?" Harry hissed at them, the vampires closing in should the others try something.

"We just want to talk to you, see you" Sirius stated as if he had been the one that had stopped Harry from going to class.

"Yeah, well you picked a bad time and in any case….too little, too late" Harry said before turning back around and beginning to make his way towards his first class of the day. If they truly wanted to talk to him, they would have to do it on his terms not theirs as they probably thought they would be able to get away with. The group was left standing while they watched Harry along with the Cullens turn and go to their first classes of the day. For much of the day someone was waiting for Harry when class ended, they saw the wizards hanging on the outskirts of the campus as if waiting to swoop in and get Harry but it was all for naught and by the end of the day the vampires could see and smell that the wizards were frustrated.

"Home" Harry called out in the car as they packed into the silver Volvo and made their way home, they were hoping to avoid the wizards but knew better than believe it true.

"How was…." Esme started out only to see dark looks as each one of her children entered the house.

"The wizards have landed" Emmett said in a joking way but meaning every words he spoke.

"Carlisle must be called then" Esme said while gliding over to the phone and dialing up Carlisle. A brief conversation was had and then Esme made her way over to where Harry sat snuggled against his cold husband's chest.

"Harry"

"Mom" Harry said pulling away from Edward and going to his mother, she was the one that cared for him when he had been beaten by his ex-Uncle and she was the one that made his lunch every day so that he didn't have to eat the food they tried to pass off as food at school.

"Oh dear, they aren't getting you. They'll have to burn me first" Esme whispered to Harry knowing that the others heard and would chime in; she didn't have to wait long before Edward spoke and then Alice, followed by Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper. Carlisle walked in right as Jasper spoke.

"Burning, who's going to be burned?"

"I was just telling Harry that they would have to burn me first before they got him" Esme explained before Carlisle agreed and even threw that he wasn't above asking for a favor from the Volturi to make sure Harry was safe. It was then that the doorbell rang, signaling that someone was at the front door. Everyone in the house knew who it was but knew that they wouldn't be able to get away with not answering the phone.

"Hello? Can I help you?" Esme answered the door with, a fake easy smile and confusion on her face as she opened the door.

"Hullo, my name is James Potter and this here is my wife Lily and our good friends Remus Lupin and Sirius Black" James introduced to Esme figuring that she would put two and two together quickly and hand over their son.

"Oh yes, the children were just telling me about your visit" Esme said her voice now a bit darker in tone, that was just tacky to show up at school to get your 'long lost son' at least in her opinion.

"I was hoping to speak to our son" James stated as if he knew nothing of the emancipation and subsequent adoption that had occurred afterwards.

"Harry? Oh, well" Esme said looking conflicted before deciding to let them in; they were about to play by the Cullens rules and it wouldn't be pretty.

"Everyone" Esme said calling for attention which she got from the group assembled, it was with shock that the wizards noticed it was more than just the children they had seen at school today, it seemed at their father or older brother had made it home as well.

"Ah, well let me introduce myself and my family" Carlisle said getting out of his chair and making his way over to where Esme stood.

"Family" Sirius said slowly, the guy in front of him couldn't be any older than twenty-five max.

"Yes, Doctor Carlisle Cullen" Carlisle said not sticking out his hand for any of them to shake, afterwards then introducing Esme, who was standing next to him.

"My wife Esme Cullen, and our six children" Carlisle stated proudly, he couldn't wait for them to catch on to what he had just said.

"Six?" The graying brown haired man asked, there was no way they had six children since that would mean that Harry was included, unless someone was missing and he didn't get that impression.

"Yes, six….Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett, Edward and of course Harry" Carlisle said pointing out each child while they looked at Carlisle, Esme and the wizards as they stood in the archway that led from the front door to the open living room.

"But Harry's not…" Lily said before shutting up, how to state that Harry wasn't theirs?

"Oh, Harry's been adopted for quite some time now" Carlisle stated knowing that there was about to be a battle about that.

"No, I think you are wrong"

"No, I have the paperwork to prove it" Carlisle said quite happy to play the game he was with the wizards, they deserved everything they got.

"But" Lily said turning to James and then Remus to get confirmation that her words were true, as if she totally forgot signing the paperwork that released them of their parental duties when Harry was just a baby, over to her hateful sister and husband.

"Mrs. Potter" Carlisle said not wanting to draw this out any longer, Harry looked about ready to run as far and as fast as he could and that was something that he wasn't going to have happen to his son.

"I don't know why you are here, and personally I don't care. I do know one thing and that Harry is our son and you had best heed the warning of stay away from him unless he seeks you out"

"Harry" Lily said tears now running down her face, as if that would get her sympathy points from Harry, it seemed only to stew him even more.

"Look here Mrs. Potter" here Lily flinched while James puffed as if he was going to reprimand Harry on how he address his birth mother.

"Oh shut it you" Emmett threw at James which shocked the other man into staying silent.

"You gave up the right to call me son the day you handed me over to those horrible people you call relatives, you also killed any chance to have a relationship with me when I was shipped to the US with the Dursleys and then even further when Petunia left with her whale of a son and Vernon had free range to do whatever he wished. As if he didn't do that before…." Harry stated arms wrapped around his husband, giving him the strength to say what he was saying.

"Harry you have to understand…"

"I don't have to understand anything, you left me plain and simple and all for my brother that is supposed to save the Wizarding World. Oh I know all about magic so don't look and act surprised. Found out he was worthless did you? Which meant you got rid of the wrong kid, and if that is the only reason you are here you can go back and fight your own war." Harry puffed before looking to Edward knowing his husband would know what he wanted.

"Excuse us" Edward said before picking Harry up and carrying him out of the room and up the stairs to their bedroom. The group near the front door watched in wonder as Harry was carried away by one of the children.

"What the bloody hell?" Sirius said as he watched Harry disappear into the heart of the house.

"Sirius" Remus admonished, telling Sirius now was not to time to even be trying what he thought he was.

"No" Sirius said shaking off Remus, he wanted to know what was going on here and he was going to get answers anyway he could.

"What in the bloody hell is going on in this house?" Sirius all but snarled, not happy at all that Harry had been carried off by some stranger, he forgetting for the time that he was in fact the stranger in the house.

"Excuse me" Emmett said standing up and making his way over to where the group stood, he was impressive in stature so when he saw the man with the black hair eyes widen in surprise a smirk make its way to his face.

"Something isn't right here I tell you" Sirius said acting as if he had a clue what he was talking about, he of course did but he didn't know how close he was to the actual facts.

"As if you have room to speak" Jasper muttered not at all happy with the emotions he was getting off the group.

"What did you say Blondie?" Sirius baited hoping that would send of the people present into a rage and things could go from there, he was always getting a reaction out of people and he figured they were no different. It was just really too bad that this wasn't the vampires, as the Texans would say, first rodeo.

"That may work with others but not with me or anyone in this family" Jasper finally said formally before standing and making his way next to Emmett, he knew what Emmett was thinking and he thought it a brilliant strategy, get as many bodies between Harry and them to slow them down should they try something. Sirius jerked at the words, so it seemed they knew what sort of game he was playing, well he hoped someone else had a better idea because he was fresh out.

"I want to talk to my son" Lily now demanded a look on her face that told everyone present to do as she said or fear her wrath, something that the vampires knew they could endure.

"Our son wishes not to speak to you" Esme said her tone telling how much she thought of the group and their words or thoughts.

"He's my son and by rights I deserve to talk to him" Lily demanded going as far as stomping her foot which earned a snort from Rosalie, and people called her a drama queen.

"What do you have to say Blondie 2?" Sirius goaded wondering if he would get anywhere with this blonde.

"Drama queen, much?" Rosalie said rising from her spot and making her way to stand next to her husband and brother. Sirius, Remus and James alike gasped at taking in the full beauty that was Rosalie Hale. By then Alice twirled into the picture and gave the group a dark yet sunny smile.

"You've been very bad boys and girls" Alice sung making most in the room, even the vampires shiver in fear. Alice had only been like this a few times before and those scenes had never ended pretty.

"Nutter the lot of you" Sirius threw out before looking over to Remus, James and Lily as if asking if they had permission to retreat and figure out a better plan.

"Are we" Carlisle asked as he watched the by-play between the group, it seemed that Lily was the leader and was sticking to her guns about staying speaking to her son.

"I want to speak to my son. Alone"

"Not going to happen Potter" Alice said darkly before lightening up and turning to face the hallway that Edward had taken Harry down.

"Alice I knew you would know" Harry said walking down the hallway with Edward right beside him, hand in his.

"I always do, it's an Aunt's job" Alice said before twirling over to Harry and then giving him a hug.

"Give 'em hell" Alice whispered before going back to her spot from before next to Jasper.

"Dining room and this is the only time you'll get so use it wisely" Harry warned before making his way over to the large open dining room where chairs sat around a large, old looking table.

"Sit" Emmett pointed to the few open seats at the table, guests spots but they didn't need to know that.

"Now what do you want?"

"You, of course" Lily said quickly, willing to do just about anything to get her baby boy back. It had been a huge mistake to begin with but she had thought she was doing things for the 'greater good' as the Headmaster always pointed out.

"That won't be happening, so try again"

"But you're my son"

"I may have been and your blood may run through me, but you have never been and will never be my parents" Harry stated flatly, no need trying to beat around the bunch was there?

"But"

"What? You thought you would come in here with some weak excuses and I would gratefully go back with you to England and to a war that I want no business with? Laughable at best" Harry said gaining the strength to speak his mind, unlike he had been able to do while living with Vernon Dursley.

"You have to understand that…."

"No, I need not understand anything. A parent would even with their last breath make sure that their child was in the best setting even if that wasn't with them" Harry held up a hand, he could see they were going to try and jump on that bandwagon but there were no spots available for them.

"Even going as far as checking in on a regular basis to make sure that things were okay, you don't send your son into a family that you know hate you and then expect them to love and take care of your child as if they were their own" Harry said knocking down the hopes that had probably risen in the group sitting before them.

"You did none of that, I know for the Dursleys made sure that I knew it each and every day" Harry pointed out watching as Lily puffed up about to say something.

"Petunia is your Aunt and you will respect her as such" once finish Lily nodded her head like that made it law.

"No my Aunt is over there" Harry said pointing to Alice and getting a sunny smile in return.

"Petunia Dursley, Evans whatever knew what went on in that house, hell she took part in some of it so I will not respect that horse/giraffe looking woman as if she is my blood" Harry stated plainly seeing that Lily wasn't happy with his words.

"Say one more thing and I'm sure Emmett would love to escort you out" Harry reminded the group, they were on thin ice and it got thinner and thinner as they spoke. That seemed to snap Lily's mouth shut, so instead she glared at the first available face which was of all people Edward. Edward of course heard each of their thoughts and thought it funny that these wizards actually thought that they had valid reasons for leaving Harry as they had and now coming back to 'pick him up' so to speak.

"Got anything more you want to say?" Harry asked before looking the group over, it was then that Remus threw his chair back and began muttering to himself an angry look on his face.

"Vampires!" Remus finally threw out before pointing to the lot that sat in front of him.

"About time wolf boy" Edward muttered so only the vampires in the room heard him.

"Vampires?" James asked confused before looking over the group and noticing that they had the same pale skin and the same amber colored eyes, not normal for a family as mixed as this one was said to be.

"Your eyes"

"Finally taken notice have you?" Jasper spoke, if these were to be warriors they sure missed the small things, which could and would be fatal to them.

"But…" James said pulling out his wand and pointing it at the first available person which was of all people Esme.

"Put that away" Harry said his tones harsh, showing that he was very unforgiving should they not heed his warning.

"Vampires" Remus called or more like moaned out again this time backing himself into the nearest corner muttering to himself. He had very rarely had to deal with vampires and the few that he had, had been soul-less creatures that had deserved to die. His very nature told him to rip into the vampires and take his cub to safety but his rational mind told him that they would kill him and the rest if they even attempted something like that.

"Get away from my son" Lily demanded her wand pointing at both Alice and Emmett since Jasper had taken the liberty of standing up when he spoke.

"Going to protect me now?" Harry mocked; this was just too rich of an opportunity to goad the people before him.

"Harry, just listen and do what I say" Lily said keeping her wand trained on any available vampire she could, how could they not have known that the Cullen family were vampires. The La Push shape-shifters had warned them of this danger but only in vague words and nebulous stories of 'the cold ones'.

"No" Harry said simply, there was no way he was going to start listening to the woman now that sixteen years had passed since he had last seen or heard from her.

"Harry don't fight me on this" Lily said clearly exasperated with the way that Harry was acting.

"I've been with this family for the past three years, so no I don't think so" Harry said which brought the group up short. Harry had been communing with these vampires for years now and there was no way they were going to be able to talk him into leaving the group without some sort of force.

"You will die trying" Edward said answering the thoughts that ran through the group's mind on how to get Harry away from them.

"Powers" Remus said now pointing his wand at Carlisle, if there was a key person in the coven it would be Carlisle. He could smell the age that the oldest vampire had, along with the blonde haired male and then the one sitting next to Harry.

"You could say that" Alice said before giggling like a little girl, things would not end well for those before them but they didn't have to know that, right?

"Harry, pup just come over here" Sirius said hoping that he would be able to get through to Harry as he thought he had before.

"I'm not your pup or your cub and I don't think so. I'm a Cullen in all but blood" Harry said giving his mate's hand a squeeze, he was proud of the fact that he was a Cullen and there was nothing they could do that would make him change his mind. Harry already knew talk was going on about how best to turn him and avoid breaking the treaty with the La Push shape-shifters, so far there were few ideas but nothing concrete.

"Harry"

"Listen, put your wands away and sit down" here the group debated and then finally lowered their wands and took their seats, each watching a vampire across from them.

"Now I'm going to give you a chance to talk, you have five minutes" Harry said looking to Edward to show that he wanted him to keep time.

"Begin" was the last word out of Harry's mouth and then it was James that was speaking, over taking Lily, who had opened her mouth but nothing had yet to come out.

"We're sorry for what we did, and in hindsight we see it was a grave error or miscalculation on our behalves, we are only human" James said trying to try for sympathy but getting none out of Harry. He would have to try much, much harder if he wanted Harry to play ball.

"I….we thought that your Aunt would care for you" James said passing a look to Lily as if he was speaking for the pair of them.

"We thought that you would only be with them…her for at most a year, at least until we could hide out in a better location" James rambled hoping that his rambling would get him and Lily somewhere. Rosalie snorted as if she believed that and by the look on Harry's face he was buying about as much as she was.

"Then the training had to start for Brayden and well…" here James just sort of ran out of steam. There wasn't much else he could say, or more like that he could think of.

"Harry, please" Lily said pleading with Harry, hoping that he would give them some sort of leeway on this.

"So you chose one child over the other because you thought what? That it would be better for me to not be with you?" Harry asked truly confused on what the Potter actually thought they were or had been doing with leaving him with people that they knew hated them and anything that dealt with magic.

"The headmaster said…." And here Lily snapped her lips tight, in the end it all went back to a man that seemed to be playing everyone like he was a in a game of chess. She could see that now, and she knew that it would only be a matter of time before James and Remus saw it as well.

"The old man that deemed me unworthy"

"Now don't you talk about the headmaster like that" James said puffing up a bit, no one was to speak about the 'leader of the light' like that, not even his own son.

"I don't even know the man, not that I care to, but I have a feeling we won't be seeing eye to eye on how I will speak about the old man"

"Harry" Lily said before looking at her son, even she knew that they couldn't allow Harry to speak about the headmaster as he had for when he made it back to England he would be in a world of trouble from the light side, something that they didn't need at the moment. Brayden had turned 18 and not a power boost in sight, which left their other son who was 'born as the seven months dies' as well as the prophecy stated.

"Look I don't want to deal with you people anymore, so just leave. Go back to England and fight your war you seemed so sure I need to be in, at least now. I'm happy for the first time in my life and now you want to take it away because of what? Some prophecy that somehow only the Headmaster knows the full details of? I don't think so, I have my family and my husband and you aren't going to take that away from me" Harry said before standing and then leaving the room with Edward right behind him, proud that his husband had done what he thought was right and not what others wanted him to do.

"Husband" Lily said faintly, there was no way that the muggle world would allow for such a pairing, at least the last time she had stepped foot into the muggle world nothing had been done about it.

"Husband" Esme confirmed she was quite tired of these wizards in her house upsetting her son and in return the rest of the family.

"But I thought…."

"We have come a long way from probably when you last visited the non-magical world" Carlisle said proud that some of those advances were made by he, himself; after all he had well over three hundred years behind him.

"Who" Sirius said wanting to know which vampire to curse first. His pup was married and to one of these blood suckers.

"Edward" Alice offered up, she saw them leaving at least for now so she figured she would speed up the process.

"The one that left…" Remus said looking at the hallway that Harry and Edward had left towards, his eyes glowing amber in color before changing back to their dirty brown that they usually were.

"Try it and you won't survive" Jasper warned feeling the fury mount in the werewolf as he found out that Harry, his cub was married to the enemy so to speak.

"He's under age" James shouted out, there was no way that he could be married; a good thing since he was certain that a certain Weasley girl would suit his son much better than some broody looking vampire. She was human and alive and could bare more Potters, he as after all forgetting Brayden for the time being.

"Ah the beauty of adoption, no one has to know the full details now do they?" Carlisle said a smirk on his face, they had of course had a ceremony but it was only because Edward insisted that they do it right, that they have a vampire marriage ceremony while also adopting Harry formally.

"You did a formal vampire ceremony" Remus said having read all about these sort of things and had only hoped to one day be a witness to such a thing.

"We did"

"Shit" Remus said knowing that there was nothing that they could do that would bring Harry back to them.

"Remus" James asked confused, he wasn't as book smart as Remus so he usually left things like this to the werewolf.

"Harry has promised his dying breath to the Cullen Coven and will become one of them on a day set into the future."

"That can't be"

"It can be, they are his guardians and if they approve of the pairing then the ceremony occurred and Harry is now slated to become a vampire"

"But"

"There really is no but about it" Carlisle said knowing that he would be the only one to be able to talk the group out of whatever ideas they had.

"Harry promised himself to this family long ago, when he first met us actually. We had no idea the bond that would form between Edward and Harry but Harry would have become one of us even without that bond. He deserves so much better than he had been getting and I knew that Vernon Dursley would kill Harry, it was just a matter of when and when that occurred we would be there to save him. Going as far as breaking our treaty with the La Push shifters to save him, he has always been part of this family" Carlisle explained watching as the faces of each person got paler and paler. So they finally realized how badly Harry had been treated.

"So you realize now what you have done" Esme said looking at the group and feeling their pain but knowing that it would make them want Harry that much more.

"We have to prove to him"

"You prove nothing to no one" Emmett said putting his foot down, he was tired of the wizards in their home acting as if they were better than them, he couldn't stand the swagger that Sirius still exuded even sitting there knowing that Harry had been hurt physically.

"And what are you going to do to stop us?" Sirius answered in reply; there was just something about Emmett that set his hackles rising.

"You'd be surprised" Emmett answered in retaliation before smirking at the group.

"We deserve…" Lily said before pouting in her chair, it seemed that the vampires weren't buying what they were selling. The headmaster had been very clear on the fact that they needed Harry in the war and they needed him like ten years ago.

"Harry feels no urge to get to know you, so please do us all a favor and just go" Esme stated knowing that the wizards would retreat to gather their wits about them before trying again to get to Harry.

"Fine, we'll go" Remus said giving each one in his group a look that told them to listen and do what he said. They needed a plan and there was nothing they could do now that would make the vampires believe that they wanted only what was best for Harry, even though they were dead wrong.

"But" Lily started to say before getting a glare from Remus telling her to shut up.

"We're leaving" James said getting out of his chair followed by Sirius and then making their way to the front door with Esme and Carlisle following them just in case they tried something.

"Bout time they left" Rosalie griped before giving Jasper and Alice a look, she could tell they knew more than what was going on but she would have to wait until the pair spoke of what they knew.

"Get Harry and Edward" Alice said to Emmett, looking like a lost soul. What she had seen couldn't be true, or more like wouldn't be true for they would do all they could to make sure that path did not come to pass.

"Okay" Emmett said getting up and going to the room that held Harry and Edward.

"Knock, knock" Emmett said as he opened the door, knowing that Harry and Edward were laying on the bed doing nothing.

"Em" Harry said in greeting before looking over to the huge bulk of man.

"Alice wants you" with those words Harry and Edward got up and made their way behind Emmett to where Alice was waiting for them. This was going to be the one time that she broke the rule that Carlisle had given her when she and Jasper had come to the coven, which was that she wasn't allowed to tell them of the future if it was something that could or would come to pass.

"Hey Alice" Harry said once the three of them arrived back to where the rest of the Cullens were.


End file.
